Entwined Hearts
by LaDy MaRsHmALLoW
Summary: Aomine and Kagami lead a fairly normal life, well as normal as being lovers allow them to, however, this entire normalcy changed when they found a young man lying by their doorstep. But whether this change is for the better, only they could tell. (Starts off as established AoKaga but eventually becomes AoKagaKise)(AU)
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Entwined Hearts

**Summary: **Aomine and Kagami lead a fairly normal life, well as normal as being lovers allow them to, however, this entire normalcy changed when they found a young man lying by their doorstep. But whether this change is for the better, only they could tell. (Starts off as established AoKaga but eventually becomes AoKagaKise)(AU)

**Warning/s: **Yaoi (might be explicit or implicit, I don't know yet), a lot of OOCness (because I can't seem to grasp their characterizations), craziness ('cause the author is bored), AoKagaKise (because a combination like this should most definitely have a warning of their own), lame attempt at humor (I don't think humor is my forte, ahh but I tried), language (though I don't really curse…much), general pervertedness ('cause the me in me is a pervert), AU (because it's the only thing I'm good at), very slow updates (must tell you guys such a fact now)

**Disclaimer: ** I disclaim. The characters I used here belong to their respective creator and I own nothing aside from the crazy plot of this tiny fanfic I wrote (or typed for the matter).

**A/N: **This is just a little something I decided to write on a whim after I realized that there's not enough AoKagaKise out there. Rating may change later but for now, please enjoy!

x-o000o-x

**Chapter 1**

A figure groaned as the light that had seeped through the tiny gap between the curtains hit his face, making his face scrunch up in annoyance. With a sigh, the young man of about twenty-one sat up, running his fingers through his blood red hair as he willed his sleepiness to go far, far away. Yawning widely, Kagami Taiga turned to look over the bedside drawer where the clock was before his red eyes shifted to the other figure within the room, on his bed. The red-head watched the other male for a while, noticing how peacefully the other male slept. Kagami suddenly felt irritation creeping up his veins, his eyes twitching with said emotion as the other male continuously sleep without a single care in the vast universe. How dare this bastard sleep oh, so peacefully when his lower half hurt like hell because of their previous—cough, cough—activity?

Annoyed, Kagami shifted a bit and with one swift motion, he kicked his companion off the bed, rather forcefully too, an action that caused the other occupant of the bed to fall on the floor with a rather loud, not to mention comical, thud.

A startled deep voice echoed within the room, "Huh? What? Where's the fire?" Blinking off sleep, the figure on the floor scanned the room, looking upon his left and right before dark blue eyes finally landed on the read-head sitting on the bed. "Kagami, you little bastard, what the hell's wrong with you? Why did you kick me out of bed?" Aomine Daiki, snarled as he slowly sat up, rubbing the back of his head. "That seriously hurt, you know?"

Kagami merely tilted his head sideways, looking fixedly at Aomine with fake innocence. "Ehh? I'm sorry." He apologized, not meaning it at all. "I was dreaming about me being a very strong and awesome street fighter. I didn't know that I was actually already hurting someone outside my dream world."

"Yeah right," The tanned male stated, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "Like hell you are! Tch, whatever!" He scoffed before flopping himself back on the bed, causing it to bounce rather strongly, making Kagami groan in discomfort. "Anyway, why do you look like you have been tortured in some filthy dungeon cell?"

Kagami's eyes twitched again, a vain popping in his forehead. "Whose fault do you think it is that I look like this?" The redhead hissed as he ground his teeth together. "I told you to slow down last night, didn't I? But no! You just have to shove your…into my…without so much as a warning! Argh!" And he glared, "Some lover you are!"

Aomine, being, well Aomine, simply chuckled, his rarely seen playful side kicking in as he watched Kagami glaring daggers at him. "I just shoved my _what_ into your _what_ exactly, huh, Taiga?"

"Shut up! And don't call me Taiga!" Kagami resisted the urge to strangle the man before him. Seriously, Aomine should be extremely thankful that Kagami loves him or else…

"Har? Why not?" The blue haired male had to try so hard to keep the teasing smile that was threatening to spread across his lips when he said, "I mean, I already shoved my…into your…right?" Aomine even gestured and pointed towards those _unmentioned_ _things _while he was talking to prove his point, earning him a painful punch from a slightly blushing Kagami. Oh, it's really fun to tease Kagami sometimes.

"You shameless bastard! Stop saying it!" Kagami exclaimed, clearly flustered.

"Stop saying what?" Aomine grinned, "That I just sho—"

He was not able to finish his sentence though as Kagami kicked him off the bed again. "I told you to stop staying it, Ahoumine!" The red-head gave the other one last glare before he stood up and proceeded to get dressed.

"Oi! That hurts, Bakagami!" The tanned male glared right back before he moved to get dressed himself.

"Hush you," Kagami reprimanded. "You have absolutely no right to complain when I can barely walk properly!" He mumbled, his cheeks turning pinkish as he walked out of the room to hide his blush.

Aomine only watched fondly as his boyfriend limp out of the room, smiling to himself as if he won the grand prize in the lottery—or maybe he did because remembering what happened the night before made him feel like a grand prize winner— his eyes shining with affection for the other male. Yep, there's no doubt that he loves Kagami.

And as the pleasant sound of pans and pots clanking in the kitchen filled the house, Aomine realized that he should probably get out of the room and bother his boyfriend in the kitchen—he actually wanted to ask Kagami to teach him how to cook but was too prideful to ask for help especially when he knew that Kagami would not let him hear the end of it. However, when he passed by their front door, he suddenly decided to check up on his motorcycle parked just outside the house since it had been raining pretty hard the night before and he wouldn't like it if something terrible happened to his precious motorcycle, after all, he spent most of his savings on said two-wheeled vehicle.

But when he did open the door, what he saw outside was something he didn't really expect, at least not in a million or so years, and what he saw definitely made him forget everything about his motorcycle. As a result, all he could do for the first few minutes was gape in shock, his eyes not quite blinking. There, just by their front door, on their doorstep, was a man with golden colored hair and pale skin whom, much to Aomine's utmost horror, lay absolutely unmoving. On second thought, is the guy even breathing?

And when he finally got a hold of himself, the only words he could manage were, "Kagami," he began slowly with a somewhat shaky voice, "There's a guy lying on our doorstep and I think he's dead."

x-o000o-x

**A/N:** Errrrr… I don't know.. I think its lame. *sobs* to be honest, I have no idea what I'm going to write next (This is what I get from writing on a whim, huh?) But let's see where this goes. *laughs sheepishly*

I totally apologize for all grammatical errors and spelling mistakes. I'm not very confident that I was able to find and edit all of them.

So what do you guys think? Good? Bad? Please tell me. *puppy eyes*

Thank you so much for reading


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **Entwined Hearts

**Warning/s: **Same warning applies (please see the first chapter for this)

**Disclaimer: ** I disclaim. The characters I used here belong to their respective creator and I own nothing aside from the crazy plot of this tiny fanfic I wrote (or typed for the matter).

Before everything else:

# Please let me take up this space to reply to your reviews

_~Momo the Mouse_: You think it was good? Thank you so very much! *smiles like a fool* That definitely boosted my confidence. I hope you also enjoy this chapter!

_~Blank Angel_: Oh my gosh! You love the same things I love! I think I'm going to make you my new best friend…err...that is if you want to *looks at you with hopeful eyes*

# And for all of those who read the first chapter thanks a lot!

Now onwards!

x-o000o-x

**Chapter 2**

"There's a guy lying on our doorstep and I think he's dead."

Aomine's words echoed inside Kagami's mind as he hurriedly turned off the stove before rushing to their front door. There he saw Aomine standing so still that he could be mistaken for a statue while staring into where said lifeless man was. With cautious steps, Kagami approached the other male and stood beside him while looking down at the _dead _man. With a gulp, Kagami kneeled close to the body and reached out with shaking hands but when his hand was only a mere half of a centimeter away from the body, the man suddenly groaned.

And comical events followed suit.

Kagami jumped a few feet in the air in shock, shrieking just a little too girlishly while Aomine…well, Aomine bolted inside the room in a mad dash that would clearly put a roadrunner to shame while screaming in some sort of panic something along the lines of zombies being real.

Finally managing to calm his heart down and regain _some_ of his dignity—some, because shrieking like a girl definitely took a lot of said dignity—Kagami kneeled down beside the not so dead body of the stranger to check if he really was alive or not. After confirming that yes, the blond was indeed alive and no, he wasn't a zombie, Kagami decided to ask his coward of a boyfriend for assistance.

"Hey, Ahoumine, this guy's alive! Get over here and help me get him inside." Kagami yelled, not really caring if he woke up his neighbors.

From their shared bedroom—because Aomine has his own room but wouldn't use it, so yeah, you get the point—Aomine shot back just as loudly, "Why don't you do it yourself? You're the one near him anyway!"

Kagami gritted his teeth, "Oh I would, if _someone _hadn't been so freaking rough that I'm sore all over! Now come over here or I would tell you some really _awesome_ ghost stories I heard from the guys in my job."

And so with Kagami's very _sweet_ promise of a good dose of ghost stories Aomine found himself carrying the unconscious blond towards the couch whilst Kagami half dragged, half carried the bag they didn't know the blond has until they picked him up from the cold wet ground.

After settling the stranger on the couch, Aomine looked over Kagami and asked, "Now what?"

"Now we wait until he wakes up." The red-head then headed for the kitchen, "I'll make some stew while you watch him. Call me when he wakes up." And with that he disappeared in the kitchen. Aomine could only groan, Kagami's so nice sometimes.

Thus begin Aomine's boredom.

And after a few minutes with nothing to do, Aomine decided to coax the blond to wake up. With that thought in his mind, the blue haired male glanced around as if he was going to commit a very dangerous crime and when the coast was clear—Kagami's still busy in the kitchen, so it's still perfectly safe to do something crazy—the tanned male started poking the blond on the face.

While he was doing such an act, Aomine hadn't noticed the fact that he was moving too close towards the blond that they were practically face to face nor did he notice the slight fluttering of the blond's long eyelashes…until it was too late.

Widened blue eyes suddenly found themselves staring straight right into golden orbs and then…

"KYAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

x-o000o-x

From the kitchen, Kagami almost dropped the bowl of stew he was holding, courtesy of the _pleasantly_, please note the sarcasm right there, deafening scream from the living room. Placing the bowl of stew on the table, Kagami hurriedly went to check up on what's going on in the living room and when he got there, all he could do was blink a little dumbly. The blond stranger was pressing himself at the couch's armrest, looking really frightened at Aomine who currently stood a few feet away from the couch, his back pressed upon the wall, looking rather pale with his hands over his chest.

Shaking his head, Kagami raised an eyebrow. "What is going on in here? Why is it that you both look like you've seen a ghost?"

After taking a few deep breaths, the blond stranger regained his composure and spoke, raising his finger to point at the tanned male. "H-he was hovering over me when I woke up."

Hearing those words, Kagami looked over at Aomine in a questioning manner. "Well?"

"I was waiting for him to wake up." Aomine shrugged, thankful that his racing heart was finally beating normally. "I didn't realize I was leaning too close and that's it, you know what followed."

The red-head looked at Aomine with mock disappointment before turning to the stranger. "Anyway, I have a few questions for you, but before that, let's go eat first because all of these are making me hungry."

The blond's growling stomach seemed to agree with Kagami's statement.

x-o000o-x

Gathered around the dining table, three figures could be found eating happily.

"So…" Kagami began, "What did you say your name was again?" he asked the blond who was currently stuffing his mouth with spoonfuls of stew.

"Kise Ryouta." The blond answered before reaching for the glass of lemon juice nearby.

"And where do you live?" it was Aomine's turn to ask.

The blond who was about to take a bite of the toast froze, there was a second pause before he put the toast down, all of a sudden looking solemn as he stared into the table. The other two occupants of the room froze as well, thinking that they hit a very sensitive spot. Aomine was about to speak again when the blond, Kise, spoke again, albeit in a very low voice.

"To be honest, I live in a small, house far from here." Kise stated without looking up. "You can almost consider the community I grew up in as a slum. Life's really hard in that place so I left in hopes of making my life even just a little better."

Warily, Kagami questioned, his lips curving downwards into a frown. "What about your parents?"

"My parents?" Kise's already low voice lowered by another decibel. "My mother died right after giving birth to me and my dad," his voice cracked, "My dad was barely home and when he's home he always reek of alcohol."

Both Kagami and Aomine gulped as they noticed the corner of the blond's eyes start to water. The blond went on, "He was always so mean when he's drunk, always beating me up. Blaming me for my mother's death. It hurts right here." Kise sniffled, finally letting his tears fall while clutching the part of his chest where his heart was located. "It hurts so much."

Seeing the blond in tears, Kagami and Aomine felt their blood boil. They may not know the blond much; however, the blond quickly gained their sympathy. And even though Kise has a very attractive crying face—a thought that was quickly pushed at the back of both their minds—Aomine and Kagami would not stand for such injustice. So out of anger, combined with both men's short temper, the two other occupants of the room stood up.

"What the hell!" Aomine snarled, clearly worked up from the story he heard. "That's completely wrong! He couldn't do that to you just because of that!"

"That's right! It's not your fault your mother died!" Kagami seconded, his voice as high as his boyfriend's.

But what happened next was most definitely something none of them expected. The blond's shoulder began to shake uncontrollably and it didn't take long before Kise's jovial laughter filled the room. The other two occupants of the room were dumbfounded.

"W-why are you laughing?" that was Kagami, sounding rather dumb.

"Oh my gosh!" Kise, who totally lost it after seeing the two's angered expression, exclaimed. "I'm so sorry." He wiped his tears, "I was kidding-ssu!"

"You were _acting_?" and that was Aomine, sounding every bit like Kagami.

A nod, "I was." Then the blond grinned widely, "I can't believe you fell for that-ssu." He laughed again before continuing, seemingly unaware of the menacing aura rising from his two victims. "Then again, they always say I'm a good actor and that I should audition or something, but I don't want to be an actor. A star's life is more dramatic than their character in the movies. It's annoying-ssu."

"Kagami…" Aomine's voice was low and threatening, "Stop me or I'll strangle him."

The red-head remained unmoving, "Go ahead and strangle him. Make sure he dies. I know where to hide the body."

"Good." The blue-haired male cracked his knuckles as he rounded the table to approach the blond like a panther ready for the kill.

Kise swallowed, this was definitely not good. "W-wait!"

"I don't want to." dark blue eyes looked at the blond in a deadly manner.

Kise reflexively placed his hands in front of him as a shield, "Uwah! I already said I'm sorry! Don't kill me-ssu!" The blond closed his eyes tightly, expecting to really be strangled. "It's just that I don't live anywhere right now."

Aomine stopped advancing towards the blond, "And why is that?" He raised an eyebrow, "I want an honest answer."

Kise opened his eyes, nodding vigorously, his golden hair following each movement of his head. "I was kicked out from my apartment-ssu." The blond explained scratching his head sheepishly. "And while it was raining too!"

"The reason?" Kagami finally calmed down and managed to ask a question that doesn't sound dumb.

"I couldn't pay my rent-ssu." And the red-head couldn't quite believe that the blond still had a decency to blush after his rather believable story about living in the slums and having a hard life.

Aomine, still as straightforward as ever asked, more like interrogated, "Tch, don't tell me you don't have a job."

Kise's embarrassed blush got a shade darker, "I'm still looking for one."

Silence.

And then…

"Hey…" Kise's voice broke said silence, "I know this is shameless of me…" He paused, golden eyes suddenly acquiring a hopeful glint. "But please let me stay with you for a while. Just until I found a job-ssu."

"WHAT?!"

x-o000o-x

**A/N: **SCHOOL STARTS ON MONDAY! NO! –Insert echoing sound- So I have no idea when I'll be able to update. (I still have to think of what to write next…again). I hope I'll be able to do it soon (ahh, but I just don't really know *sobs*)


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: **Entwined Hearts

**Warning/s: **Same warning applies (please see the first chapter for this)

**Disclaimer: ** I disclaim. The characters I used here belong to their respective creator and I own nothing aside from the crazy plot of this tiny fanfic I wrote (or typed for the matter).

# And to reply to your reviews:

~_WinterRaineeDay91-_ Yeah, killing him and throwing him to the sea sounds good after being tricked like that. But I wouldn't be able to do that and apparently Kagami and Aomine wouldn't be able to do that either since Kise's too adorable to be killed. I might just end up hugging him while squealing like a fool. Have fun reading this chapter!

~_Blank Angel- _Yay! I have a new friend! *jumps up and down* Yes! Yes! All three of them are super adorable and cute! As for updating, I'm not so sure *sobs* (see author's note at the end for the reason) _However_, I might just be able to think of what to write when I got bored in class, which is a good thing since I tend to get bored _most of the time_ and I'll try to find a time to update when I'm free (mostly on Sundays). I'm so envious of you since your classes had just ended.

~_Momo the Mouse- _I love Kise's fake story too, he was awesome! Yeah, I'm kind of sad that I'm starting school when others are just starting their vacation. (soooooo jealous). Anyway, I, thinking of ideas what to write next might just happen a lot of times. It's not like I listen _much_ in my classes *laughs sheepishly*. I guess the only problem I'm going to encounter is when to update since I don't have much free time. (My schedule's so freaking tight)

# To the rest of you guys, thanks!

# Now, please enjoy…

x-o000o-x

**Chapter 3**

How in the seven hells did this happen exactly?

That was the question that had continuously plagued Kagami's as well as Aomine's minds since almost a week ago up to the present, something that only resurfaces every time they see Kise walking around their apartment, just like now. The blond had just walked out of a room, passing the two young men seated on the couch while carrying a basket filled with dirty laundry.

Now back to the original question; how in the seven hells did this happen again? Ahh, wait, let us rephrase said question, shall we? What kind of mind control did Kise use against the two of them for them to agree in letting the blond live in their house temporarily?

Both men thought hard, which was rare, mind you, frowning in concentration as they tried to formulate an answer, only to realize that they were only giving themselves terrible headaches. But when the two of them were about ready to give up, a very recent memory of a certain event in the dining room suddenly flashed within their minds and they groaned. Ahh, they remember it now; Kise managed to convince them because of _that._

"It was because of that, wasn't it?" Aomine asked.

Kagami, who understood what Aomine meant, answered, "Yeah, it was definitely because of that."

Then, they were staring at the blond, who was seated in the corner, busily arranging the dirty clothes, separating the colored ones from the white ones, clearly oblivious to the stares directed towards him. And the longer they stared, the more vivid the reason became.

And all of a sudden, they found themselves back in the kitchen, one week ago…

x-o000o-x

(Flashback)

"Hey…" Kise's voice broke said silence, "I know this is shameless of me…" He paused, golden eyes suddenly acquiring a hopeful glint. "But please let me stay with you for a while. Just until I found a job-ssu."

"WHAT?!" Both Kagami and Aomine yelled in unison, causing the blond to wince at the loudness.

Placing his hands together, Kise repeated what he said, "Please let me stay with you for a while. Please? I'm begging you-ssu."

Kagami looked over at Aomine and the tanned male simply stared back. The red-eyed male then turned at the still hopeful-looking blond. "And why should we do that?"

"Please…" Kise pleaded, sounding borderline desperate. "I know both of you are nice -ssu" Then a soft mumble, "Even though it's hard to tell at first."

"Oi! I heard that!" Aomine growled but was ignored.

Kise went on, "You both got really worked up when you heard my story even if it was not real-ssu."

"Don't remind me." Kagami interjected, still slightly pissed off for being tricked.

"Others would just brush my story off, you know? But not you guys." Golden eyes then shifted to focus on the two males. "That's why I know you're nice and because you're nice I also know you'll help me-ssu."

Kagami raised an eyebrow, "And if we don't?"

"Please, I really need your help-ssu." Kise nearly whined. "Let me stay with you for a while."

Aomine scowled, "Absolutely not."

"Please," Kise repeated, "I promise not to cause trouble-ssu."

And that was when Kagami and Aomine made the biggest mistake of their lives, a mistake they totally regretted. Both of them decided to stare down the blond to make him leave, unfortunately for them, it failed. Since the moment they looked over at the golden eyed male, Kise had _that_ kind of look. Both male gulped, unable to form words. Kise's golden eyes were glossy, looking every bit like a vulnerable puppy abandoned under the rain and simply wanting someone with a kind heart to pick him up and adopt him.

"Please…" The blond trailed off.

A long moment of silence passed as both Aomine and Kagami experienced what you would call an inner battle with their own selves. None of them knew what would happen if they did let the blond stay with them, even if only for a short period of time. However, looking at the blond, who they figured was close to tears—this time for real—both males wanted to say yes already.

A few more minutes of nothing…

Until, finally…

"Fine." Both male finally gave up, sighing in defeat. They knew that they were completely powerless against that kind of look, anyway.

Upon hearing that single word, Kise's lips curved upwards as his 'abandoned puppy' appearance got replaced by what looked like a cunning little fox getting what he wanted. The other two gaped. Oh no, they weren't…

"Yay! I always knew you would say yes!" Kise grinned broadly. "Thank you for letting me stay-ssu!"

Kagami and Aomine looked at each other before they face palmed at the same time.

Yep, they were tricked by Kise Ryouta…_again_.

(End of Flashback)

x-o000o-x

After their, uhm, rather embarrassing reminiscence of what happened not so long ago, both males shuddered involuntarily. Why, oh, why did they just realize it now? Kise Ryouta—with his stupidly innocent face and damnably believable acting—managed to successfully wrap both of them _tightly_ around his tiny finger in a very short period of time and what's worse is that they never noticed it until now.

"Kagami," Aomine whispered. "We're doomed aren't we?"

"Yeah, we definitely are." The red-head nodded.

"I couldn't believe we got manipulated that easily." Aomine groaned as he run his fingers through his hair.

"At least he's helping with the housework." Kagami, who was severely thankful that Kise was doing the housework in exchange of them letting him stay, turned towards at Aomine, before adding, "Unlike _someone_ I know."

"Wah! What's this all of a sudden?" The tanned male whipped his head to look straight into Kagami's blood colored orbs.

"This is me, saying that _you _should start doing some housework." Kagami stated almost exasperatedly. "Seriously, before Kise arrived, I was the one doing all the housework while you laze around."

"C'mon, Kagami," Aomine affectionately slung his arm around Kagami's shoulder. "Isn't that your job as the _wife_?"

A vein popped upon Kagami's forehead, shrugging off Aomine's arm from his shoulder as he resisted the urge to hit his boyfriend. "Wife? Why am I the wife?" Then he glared, red eyes narrowing dangerously. "Why is there a wife in the first place?"

"Why, you ask?" Aomine leaned down, whispering into Kagami's ear. "Well, it's _obviously_ because I'm the one who gets to sh—"

"Stop it right there!" Kagami interrupted his boyfriend's words, he knew where that sentence was going and he definitely had no intention of hearing it. "I don't want to hear that. _Ever_."

Aomine merely shrugged, "If you say so. But I remember you having trouble keeping your voice down last night when I—Ugh!" Aomine was cut off by the sudden jolt of pain upon his side where Kagami _lovingly_ elbowed him.

"Finish what you're saying and you're good as dead." Kagami threatened.

Aomine who was not the slightest bit deterred by the threat simply whispered the continuation of his sentence which earned him a small punch that eventually led into some sort of childish bantering as the two young men tried to playfully push each other off the couch.

However, their childish game was cut off as they heard a voice that was quickly becoming familiar followed by the sound of light, bouncy footsteps approaching the living room.

"Aomine-cchi! Kagami-cchi!" Kise's ever cheerful voice reached their ears and their eyebrows twitched at the nickname given to them by the blond.

"What do you want?" Aomine snarled, "And don't call me that."

"Why not?" The blond tilted his head as he finally stopped in front of the duo. "I honestly think that it's very cute-ssu!" Kise explained, ignoring the incomprehensible grumbling that came from Aomine. "Anyway, I'm going to wash the laundry but I don't know whom these belongs to, so I figured I just have to ask you both." The blond finished, gesturing over to the tiny basin in his hands that was filled with some kind of clothes.

"Hmm? What's that?" Kagami asked, tilting his head a bit. "Let me see."

"This." Kise answered, holding up one of the _clothes _for the others to see. "Should I wash this too?"

Blue and red eyes widened…

Silence…

"ThereisnoneedforthatIcandothatmyself!" Aomine said hastily, a small blush evident over his tanned cheeks as he quickly snatched the piece of garment from Kise's hands before bolting out of the living room.

"Heissoveryright!Icandothatbymyselftoo!" Kagami said just as fast, a blush also gracing his cheeks as he grabbed the basin from Kise and followed Aomine with the same speed.

Kise, who had to furrow his brows in order to understand what the two said, could only look over to where the two males disappeared in a very dumbfounded manner. "Ehh? What was that about-ssu?" The blond tilted his head cutely, clearly not understanding the reaction he got from the two. "That was really weird." He scratched his head as he pouted. "I only asked them if I could wash their _underwear_ for them-ssu."

Meanwhile, from where they were hiding, Aomine and Kagami decided that they were _officially terrified_ of Kise Ryouta.

x-o000o-x

A/N: Not much of Kise here, but there'll be more of him next chapter…err… at least that's the plan. (We'll see.) Though, I'm not exactly sure when I could update next since I have classes until 7 p.m. (I have no idea if my brain could still function properly 'cause of that. *sobs*) In fact, the only reason I was able to update this is because we don't have classes. (Thank you, city holiday)

Currently reading The Chaos of English Pronunciation by Gerard Nolst Trenite as a homework (Gosh, I'm going to die!)


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: **Entwined Hearts

**Warning/s: **Same warning applies (please see the first chapter for this)

**Disclaimer: ** I disclaim. The characters I used here belong to their respective creator and I own nothing aside from the crazy plot of this tiny fanfic I wrote (or typed for the matter).

# And to reply to your reviews:

~_Blank Angel-_ Yes, yes, all three of them are adorable to the point that I want to hug them! *grins broadly* I think I'd also freak out like Aomine and Kagami if someone offered to do the same thing for me. It really made me so happy to know that I, updating this made you smile. Ah, I hope I could make you smile again! Oh yeah, thanks for the invitation by the way!

~_unerase- _Wow, thanks for boosting my confidence about my gags. I never really write fics with humor as a genre, so when you said that it made you laugh, I was so happy. *whispers* I'm a huge KagaKise shipper too. Oh and yeah, Kise's 18 while Aomine and Kagami are both 21. And thanks for wishing me luck in my studies (I needed that)

~_Momo the Mouse- _Yeah, I totally agree, Kise and the other two are so adorable!Here's the next chapter! Though I think I didn't succeed about the 'more Kise' plan *bows apologetically* this chapter manifested itself into words.

# To the rest of you guys, thanks!

# AoKaga fans, this chapter is most likely for you…

x-o000o-x

**Chapter 4**

Having the blond around, for the red head, was not really a bad thing since there was another person doing the house work when he's not around or whenever he was too tired from his job to even move a finger. There was also someone whom he could trust to cook something edible and not burn the whole house while doing so. And yeah, life was pretty good for Kagami ever since Kise started living with them.

However, for Aomine view about having Kise around greatly differs from Kagami's. Sure, he was glad that Kagami could have at least a day of complete rest, both from his job and house work; it's just that ever since the first week Kise began staying with them, the blond had been interrupting _something _a little_ too_ _many_ times. And Aomine was really getting frustrated, to the point that he started praying to every deity—those he knew, and those he doesn't—for the blond to at least have even the tiniest semblance of_ timing, _so that he wouldn't be disturbed any longer.

Little did he know that said interruptions wouldn't be stopping any time soon.

x-o000o-x

Kagami and Aomine were seated rather comfortably on the couch in the living room, watching a random comedy movie on the television while snacking on some chips and soda. The two were having a good time until Kagami's eyes caught sight of the wall clock.

"Eh? It's late." The red-head suddenly commented, making Aomine turn to look at the clock as well.

"Yeah, it's late." Aomine agreed, taking a sip of his soda as he noted the slight hint of concern lacing Kagami's voice. "Why? Is there something you forgot to do that you're supposed to finish early?"

Kagami shook his head. "There's none."

Confused, the tanned male raised an eyebrow, "Then what is it? You sound worried."

"It's just that Kise's not home yet." Kagami then looked at the clock mounted on the wall again. "Usually, by this time, he'll be back already."

Aomine hummed in thought, "Maybe he got caught in the traffic or it could be that he's too busy looking for a job that he forgot the time."

The red-head nodded. "Maybe."

Then their conversation stopped and they went back into watching the movie, occasionally laughing at some really funny scenes, until Kagami found himself being pushed on the couch with Aomine straddling him.

"Oi, Ahomine! What the hell do you think you're doing!" Kagami exclaimed as he tried to push the other male off him to no avail. "We're in the living room!"

"So?" Aomine asked uncaringly as his hand crawled under Kagami's shirt.

"Someone might walk in, you idiot!" Kagami protested, biting his lip to prevent himself from making any sound. Aomine, however, didn't say anything, nor did he show any indication that he was listening to Kagami's protests at all. The tanned male simply continued what he was doing, knowing full well that Kagami wanted it too. "Aomine, sto—" the red-head's words were cut off as he felt his boyfriend's lips upon his and before he knew it, he started kissing back. Aomine inwardly smirked, mentally patting himself for a job well done. Still kissing Kagami, Aomine started to move his hand that was still under Kagami's shirt, tracing Kagami's chest, relishing in the muffled sounds coming from his boyfriend. Kagami was trying so hard to keep his voice down—they were in the freaking living room, damn it!—but he found it hard to do so since Aomine's hand began trailing from his chest, to his stomach, then a little bit down, and a little, and…

SLAM!

"It's so frustrating-ssu!" That was Kise's loud voice following the equally loud sound of the door that he slammed open. "I already told them I could do it and they still insisted that I'm still too young for the job! I'm already of legal age-ssu!" The blond complained. "I don't get—ehh? Kise suddenly halted his rant upon noticing the other two occupants of the room looking at him as if he was some serial killer who suddenly appeared out of nowhere while sitting on both ends of the couch.

The two males who almost literally flew away from each other at the sound of the door slamming open simply stared at Kise in shock—well, at least Kagami was looking at him in shock, Aomine, on the other hand looked as if he was ready to murder the blond.

"Ehh?" Kise repeated, confusion clearly evident upon his golden eyes as he let his gaze travel from Kagami and Aomine. "Why are you sitting so far away from each other?" A small thoughtful frown then crossed his usually smiling lips as he asked, "And why is Kagami-cchi so red-ssu?" Then he added, "Also, why does Aomine-cchi look like he wanted to kill me?"

Instead of giving a proper answer, Aomine simply stood up and stomped angrily towards his and Kagami's room, all the while complaining loudly. "That's the _twelfth _time this week!"

The blond tilted his head, "What was that about Kagami-cchi?" Kise furrowed his brows, his golden eyes filling with concern. "Did I do something wrong-ssu?"

Kagami could only smile sheepishly.

x-o000o-x

The incident was quickly forgotten as the time went by and it wasn't long until the clock struck midnight. Many people were already asleep save for two, Aomine, who insisted they continue what they were doing before they were _nicely_ interrupted and of course, Kagami since they wouldn't be able to continue if the red-head was asleep. And because it was already midnight and everyone was most likely to be sleeping peacefully, Kagami easily agreed. Thus there they were now, kissing feverishly on fluffy bed with Aomine on top of Kagami. Aomine then broke their kiss to trail his lips down to Kagami's jaw line, then to the red-head's neck. While doing so, he was thanking all the deities he prayed to for finally giving him what he was asking for. However, he was not yet halfway in thanking said deities when…

CRASH!

Aomine's words of thanks suddenly turned to strings of curses as Kagami pushed him away.

"What was that?" The red-head asked in alarm. "That's coming from the kitchen, right? Do you think we left the backdoor open?" The red-head was already moving out of the bed, and pulling his night shirt on.

Aomine shook his head, somehow he already knew what, or rather, _who _exactly caused said disturbance. His thought were confirmed when they found Kise in his sleeping attire, kneeling on the floor near the broken pieces of what used to be a plate, looking absolutely troubled.

"Kise?" Kagami spoke first, placing a hand on the blond's shoulder.

With tears in his eyes, Kise turned to look up at Kagami, clearly frightened. "Kagami-cchi," he begun lowly, "I'm so sorry I broke your plate-ssu!" He sniffled, "Please don't make me leave! I didn't mean to break it-ssu!" He sniffled again before adding. "I swear!"

"Calm there. It's just a plate, you know?" Kagami reassured, patting the blond lightly on the head. "Don't worry about it. I wouldn't make you leave because you broke a plate."

"Really?" Kise asked, sounding way younger than his actual age while wiping his tears. "But the plate looks like it's worth a million-ssu!"

"A million? What made you think that it's worth a million?" Kagami squatted in front of the blond, all the while being mindful of the broken pieces of plate scattered on the floor.

Kise pointed towards the broken plate as he explained his reason. "The design's so pretty, so I thought it might have caused a lot of money-ssu."

Kagami smiled reassuringly, shaking his head in mild amusement at Kise's weird logic. "Well it's not. We bought that during a sale so it's really cheap."

"That's a relief-ssu." Kise sighed in relief, now back to his usual self. "I promise when I got a job I'll buy you a new one, okay, Kagami-cchi?"

From somewhere in the background, Aomine let out a loud scoff and Kagami sweat-dropped. Shaking his head, Kagami moved to stand. "Alright then, let's clean this up and go back to sleep, okay?" Kise nodded at that, yawning cutely whilst the tanned male looked about ready to complain after hearing the word sleep, but was cut off when Kagami followed his statement with, "And that goes for _all of us._"

Hearing the finality laced in Kagami's statement, Aomine gritted his teeth in frustration, all the while resisting the sudden urge to pull all of his hair out. He was, unfortunately, unable to resist yelling the words, "Seriously? Even during the _freaking_ midnight?" And with that, he walked off but not before glaring at Kise who seemed oblivious the murderous gaze directed towards him.

Kagami didn't know if he should sympathize or laugh at Aomine's obvious frustration.

x-o000o-x

Many more days passed coupled and Aomine was really, absolutely, definitely going to totally explode in frustration; still, that didn't stop him from trying to do _something_ to Kagami which, of course, with Kise randomly popping up whenever he was about to do said something, end up being interrupted. And so, gathering every ounce of resolve in his whole being, Aomine decided to do whatever he desire to do with Kagami right after Kise left, since in that way, they wouldn't be interrupted anymore.

Finally, the right time Aomine was waiting so _diligently_ for, arrived. Kise had just left, happily skipping out the door while carrying his back pack and excitedly yelling something along the lines of surely getting a job. And with the blond gone, Aomine sat on the couch, waiting for Kagami to finish taking a bath—the red-head was in the shower when Kise left. While he was waiting for Kagami to finish, the blue-haired male switched on the television where some bloody horror movie was showing. Shrugging, Aomine decided to watch it—even though he was _slightly _afraid—it's not like they'll be focusing on it when Kagami came out of the shower anyway.

And when Kagami finally emerged from the shower, looking refreshed and all, Aomine couldn't help himself any longer. So when Kagami passed by him and the scent of Kagami's shampoo drifted to his nose, Aomine quickly grabbed the red-head's arm and pulled him towards his body. The tanned male quickly kissed Kagami, not giving the red-head any time to protest. Kagami, knowing what Aomine had been going through the past few weeks, just let his boyfriend do what he wanted.

So they found themselves in the same situation (and position), they were in many times before just right before Kise appears or do something that would interrupt them. Kagami's arms were currently wrapped around Aomine's neck, the two of them kissing like no tomorrow, their bodies pressed so closely together. Everything was so perfect. There were only the two of them…without interruptions.

"I forgot something-ssu!" Until, of course, _of course_, Kise came rushing back to the house, making both male break away from each other in a speed that may just put light to shame, looking really flustered. Kise, who was honestly oblivious to Kagami's embarrassment and Aomine's irritation, glanced at the television. "Uwah! They were showing my most favorite horror movie of all time-ssu!" Just like that, he completely forgot what he came back for. "This is so cool-ssu!" He then flopped himself on the couch between Kagami and Aomine as he announced his sudden change of plans. "I'll just continue my job hunt tomorrow-ssu!"

Aomine finally lost it, clenching his fist, he stood up and headed towards their room, not forgetting to slam the door shut.

"What's wrong with Aomine-cchi? He seems so mad every time I'm around. Does he hate me-ssu?" Kise couldn't help but feel saddened at the thought of being hated by the tanned male.

Kagami, upon detecting the sudden shift in the blonde's cheerful voice, sighed, "No, he doesn't hate you. He's just frustrated about something."

"But, why is he always glaring at me-ssu?" Kise's question was answered by the sudden shout coming from the room where Aomine locked himself up.

"I'M KAGAMI DEPRIVED, DAMN IT!"

Then a crashing sound…

Kagami's face colored a nice shade of red.

Kise's eyes widened in realization, his cheeks acquiring a pink tint, "_Oh_…"

x-o000o-x

A/N: All I could say is poor Aomine.

Anyway, I knew I said I planned to have more Kise in here, but, well the chapter wrote itself and, yeah, sorry… Anyway, the 'more Kise' part might happen on the next chapter. Ehehehe. *scratches the back of my head*

By the way, I'm pretty surprised that I update this fic so fast when I'm a really slow updater. I still have a Metal Fight Beyblade fic I have to finish (To which I'm stuck on the first part of the sixth chapter)

Oh and one more thing, someone pitied us and gave us Friday to relax and rest. So yeah, we don't have classes every Friday, could you believe that? I feel so lucky *laughs like a mad scientist*


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: **Entwined Hearts

**Warning/s: **Same warning applies (please see the first chapter for this)

**Disclaimer: ** I disclaim. The characters I used here belong to their respective creator and I own nothing aside from the crazy plot of this tiny fanfic I wrote (or typed for the matter).

# And to reply to your reviews:

~_Blank Angel-_ Yep! Kise-chin is sooooooo hilariously adorable! And poor Aomine indeed. Wow! I'm glad I was able to cheer you up. And yes I'm very thankful your prayers paid off! Anyway, I hope you enjoy this more likely serious chapter.

~_ Momo the Mouse – _Really? I was able to write them in character! Woah, I didn't know I can manage such a feat! Well, even more Kise here, so please enjoy!

~_F Freyja- _Yeah, I super agree, they are cute! Here's the next chapter. Have fun reading!

# To everyone, thanks!

# I dedicate this chapter to each and every AoKise fan out there…

x-o000o-x

**Chapter 5**

The next few days had been rather awkward for Kise as he would always feel very uncomfortable whenever he was in the same room as Kagami and Aomine. Though it wasn't because he found the relationship between the two males disgusting, no, it was not the case at all, in fact, Kise _honestly_ find it very adorable. The blond's discomfort actually came from the fact that every time he was around the other two, he would feel as if he was intruding, not only on the men's home but also their time for each other, something which he knew, deep inside him, was ringing with truth. Kagami seemed to not mind having him around, but Aomine…Aomine was another case. Ever since Kise found out what exactly was going on between the other two and upon realizing that he had been interrupting something, quite a lot of times too, he became hyperaware of Aomine's eyes trained on him. Thus, he tried so hard to stay away from the two, but being born without the sense of perfect timing, he simply ended messing _everything_ up. And the more he messes up, the sharper Aomine's glare became.

Kise knew Kagami was aware of the glares Aomine was directing at him since the red-head would smile softly at him, ruffle his hair affectionately, pat his shoulders lightly and tell him that the tanned male doesn't hate him. It was really comforting and Kise was beyond thankful. However, every time the blond's golden eyes would catch Aomine's blue ones, the coldness upon those dark orbs never seemed to disappear. Slowly, Kagami's actions seemed less and less comforting until it came to the point that it doesn't work anymore.

Every glare from Aomine made Kise feel more and more…_unwanted_. Kise may be childish, but that doesn't mean he was unaware of whether people see him as nothing but a nuisance. Even so, he never stopped trying to at least be accepted by the tanned male, to be wanted, even just a _little bit_.

x-o000o-x

Kise's attempts to get to Aomine's good side ranges from him cooking meals Kagami said the tanned male like, keeping his distance every time the red-head was near Aomine and trying to keep really quiet whenever the blue haired male was around—which was hard because Kise is obviously a naturally loud person. But since nothing of his attempts seemed effective, being alone with Aomine had, so far, been, well, terrifying to say the very least.

Just like now…

Kagami was at work and he wouldn't be back until the next morning due to some emergency that came up in his working place and Kise had to stay home at Kagami's request. Hence, the blond's current predicament of being alone in the house with none other than Aomine.

It was nearing lunch time and Kise was still trying to figure out how to ask Aomine what he wanted to eat for lunch without angering the other male further, who, at the moment was lying down on the couch, busy watching something on the sports channel. Unable to formulate a plan, Kise resorted on simply asking the tanned male naturally, hoping that he wouldn't be glared at, because, seriously, Aomine looked like he wanted to _mutilate_ the blond.

Fidgeting a bit, Kise approached Aomine. "Aomine-cchi…" He began lowly, and then added, "I'm going to cook lunch-ssu." He swallowed nervously, silently praying for Kagami to burst inside the house. "I was wondering what you would like to eat for lunch."

He was answered by a grunt.

"Aomine-cchi?" He tried to get the other male's attention once again. "Would you like for me to cook stew? What about curry?"

Again, he was answered by nothing.

Kise was beginning to think that Aomine hadn't heard him. "Aomine-cchi, what would you want f—"

"Shut up!" Aomine's deep sharp voice cut Kise off, making the blond jump slightly. "You're so noisy! It's annoying!"

Kise looked down, biting his lower lip as he apologized. "I'm sorry-ssu. I just want to know what—"

Aomine cut him off once again, "I told you to shut up, didn't I?" He glared daggers at the blond. "Do you really want to know what I want? Fine! I'll tell you! I want you to leave! Get out of this house, _get out of our lives_!" The fire in his eyes grew, "Our life was so much better before you came. I don't want you here." Aomine finished coldly, turning his back at the blond.

Kise flinched, reeling as if he had been hit, Aomine's words slicing through his heart like a newly sharpened blade. He had known all along that Aomine doesn't want him around, but hearing the blue haired male say it out loud hurts so _much more_. Kise tightly shut his eyes in his attempt to stop the tears from falling. Gathering all his strength, Kise walked away shakily, only managing a soft, barely audible 'sorry' as he headed towards the room he was currently using.

Aomine never turned to glance at the blond even after Kise's footsteps faded.

x-o000o-x

It was almost a quarter past three in the afternoon when Kise stepped out of the room he locked himself in. With light, even steps, the blond went to check on Aomine and he sighed with relief. The tanned male was fast asleep in the couch and he looked as if he could sleep through a war. Smiling softly, Kise switched off the television which the other male forgot to turn off. Afterwards, the blond prepared some meal for Aomine to eat when he wakes up later. He also cleaned the house a bit, taking the garbage out in the process.

When he was done, Kise noted that it was already near seven in the evening and he once again returned to his room, only to come out a few minutes later, this time though, he had his things with him. Kise felt it was wrong to just leave without saying anything to Kagami and even to Aomine, but the blond knew he was no longer welcome. He knew that when you're not welcome, the only option left is to leave and he would do just that.

Standing in the middle of the living room, Kise took in the whole place, committing every corner, every tiny detail of the house to memory. And when he was convinced he wouldn't forget anything, he began to head for the door. When he passed Aomine however, he halted and murmured. "Thank you." And then he continued on his way. When he reached the door, he carefully opened it, making sure not to make any sound before he stepped out and closed it with the same gentleness.

Looking at the closed door one last time, Kise finally let out the breath he didn't knew he was holding. And when he took the first step away from the house, Kise could no longer stop the tears from spilling.

x-o000o-x

Aomine woke up a little past seven in the evening by his growling stomach, remembering that he hadn't eaten since lunch. Stretching his limbs, Aomine made a move to sit up, yawning widely as he did so. Hungry and still a bit sleepy, the blue-eyed male failed to realize something was amiss as he headed for the kitchen.

There, he noticed Kise's tiny note posted by the fridge's door, telling him that there's some food in the fridge that he could heat up whenever he was hungry—the note wasn't signed, but Aomine knew Kise wrote it since the hand writing was neat, which was the exact opposite of his and Kagami's rather messy handwriting. Shrugging, Aomine did just that and after heating the food and having his stomach filled, Aomine's brain started to work properly and he finally noticed something was wrong, or rather, he finally noticed the apparent lack of a certain loud blond.

Aomine, at first, paid it no mind, thinking that Kise was just out looking for a job, but when the clock struck nine and there was still no sign of the blond, Aomine started to think that something was definitely not right. Kise, if he was indeed out looking for a job, should have been home by now. But since he wasn't, Aomine began to worry.

That's when everything that had happened just a while back came rushing back to Aomine. The words he had thrown so callously at Kise—_I don't what you here_, that was what he told Kise—as well as the blond's silence, all of it hit Aomine like a hundred million elephants coming down from the sky to land on him and he cursed.

Did Kise—damn it! Kise probably took his words seriously. Aomine cursed again; he didn't mean any of what he said, not at all. He was just tired and maybe a little bit annoyed, but he definitely had no intention of lashing out on Kise like that. Not knowing what to do and how to fix things, Aomine paced around the room, convincing himself that Kise would return soon. However, when the numbers on the clock indicated that it was nearing midnight—it also made him realize that he had been pacing nonstop for many hours—Aomine finally came to the conclusion that Kise had no intention of coming back. To make sure, Aomine checked on what used to be Kise's room, and when he found that Kise's things weren't there, Aomine wanted to hit his head on the wall.

How could he be so stupid? He should have realized that Kise would take what he said seriously since he had been treating the blond rather terribly for the past few days. Aomine was biting his nails now, something he only does when he was really worried and damn it, he would probably die of worrying if Kise doesn't return; he also knew Kise had nowhere to go and it made him feel bad. To make things worse, the stupid rain decided to fall.

Without thinking, Aomine rushed out of the house, not bothering to grab an umbrella or a rain coat, his mind focused on the single goal of finding the blond. Outside, Aomine ran and ran, calling out for the blond, not caring if he was getting soaked or if he was disturbing their already sleeping neighbors. He needed to find Kise and fast or Kagami would _murder_ him, though he was more worried that something might happen to Kise if he failed to locate him than his boyfriend placing his dead, bloody body in a garbage bag.

"Damn it! Kise, where the hell are you, you idiot?" Aomine shouted, not slowing down at all. "Don't you know criminals are out at this time even in this weather?"

Upon hours of searching under the rain, Aomine was starting to lose hope, until he passed by a children's playground where he caught sight of something golden. Finally! Aomine found the blond and with a speed he didn't knew he possessed, Aomine dashed towards to where Kise was seated on a swing, hugging himself and looking completely miserable.

"Kise!" Aomine called out, sounding relieved as he skidded to a stop in front of the blond. "There you are! I've been looking all over for you, you big idiot."

Widened golden eyes looked up to meet Aomine's _soft_ blue orbs. "Aomine…cchi?" Kise couldn't quite believe his eyes, Aomine wasn't glaring at him.

"What do you think you're doing out here, under this strong rain?" Aomine asked. "You could get really sick, you know?"

Kise looked down again, remaining silent.

Aomine sighed, "Come on, let's go home or Kagami would be worried if he doesn't find you there tomorrow when he return from his work." The tanned male made a move to grab Kise's hand and pull him to his feet; however, the blond didn't move from the swings. "Kise? Don't you want to go home?"

Kise simply stared at the muddy ground, his voice cracking as he asked in a whisper, "Just Kagami-cchi?"

Aomine flinched, realizing just exactly how much his words affected Kise. "What? Of course not! I'm just tired and a little pissed; you shouldn't have listened to what I said! I want you there! Honest!" Aomine suddenly exclaimed. "Uhm, I mean, I was stupid and uhm…I'm Kagami deprived but I shouldn't have taken out my frustrations on you. I was worried sick when I found your clothes missing…and I really want you there." Then he whispered, "The house seems brighter since you came."

Kise tilted his head, not hearing the last part because of the rain, "What was that-ssu?"

"I said the house seems brighter since you came!" Aomine yelled before turning away to hide the blush creeping up his cheeks. "Don't make me say it again." Then he took Kise's hand again and pulled the blond up. "Let's go home?"

Kise nodded and he stood up, picking up his bag—thank goodness it was waterproof. Aomine let out a tiny smile, tugging at the blond's hand only to stop when he felt the golden-eyed male suddenly halt in his tracks. "What is it?" Aomine questioned as he noticed Kise looking quite contemplative. "Is there something wrong?"

"No, nothing's wrong." Kise shook his head. Then he grinned and Aomine wouldn't admit it to anyone but he actually prefer seeing Kise childishly happy than seeing him sad since seeing those usually cheerful eyes filled with pain is just heartbreaking.

"Then what is it? Why did you stop?" The tanned male inquired.

"I just realized that Aomine-cchi is such a_ tsundere_-ssu!" Kise exclaimed loudly, now back to his usual self.

Aomine's face burned, something which he tried to hide by pulling the blond along. "Whatever! Let's just go home already!"

But Kise stopped again. "Aomine-cchi."

"Now what?" Aomine huffed, raising an eyebrow.

"Thank you-ssu!" And Aomine's heart fluttered at the wide smile Kise directed at him.

The tiny blush gracing Aomine's face grew and he mumbled to himself, "_So cute, damn it._" He stared at Kise for a little while, before continuing on his mumbling. "Doesn't he know that criminals choose cute people to kidnap nowadays? He honestly needs to be careful. I should tell Kagami that we have to keep an eye on him or the bad guys might just kidnap him." Then he realized just what he was saying and he suddenly shouted in a voice that drowned even the loud pitter patter of the rain, "WHAT THE HELL? DID I JUST SAY THAT?"

Kise, who didn't hear Aomine's mumblings looked utterly confused, "Huh?"

"Nothing!"

The following day, Kagami found himself taking care of _two idiots_ suffering from a cold.

x-o000o-x

A/N: Ahh well, seems like Midorima-cchi isn't the only tsundere. XD

Anyway, this is probably the most serious chapter I'll ever write since I want everything to be light hearted, it's just that, Aomine's Kagami deprived, thus making him frustrated, and in turn, he lashed it out on poor Kise. More Kise here, but less Kagami. It's Kagami's turn next chapter, though. Kise's starting to make an impact in Aomine and Kagami's lives *grins*.

Let me just say, Wow! I totally update this fic so fast. (I couldn't believe it myself.) Next chapter may be up on either Friday or Sunday (hopefully).

I'm sleepy… It's already midnight here so…*yawns*…yeah. (Good night?)


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: **Entwined Hearts

**Warning/s: **Same warning applies (please see the first chapter for this)

**Disclaimer: ** I disclaim. The characters I used here belong to their respective creator and I own nothing aside from the crazy plot of this tiny fanfic I wrote (or typed for the matter).

# And to reply to your reviews:

~ _BlackIredescence-_ Uwah! Thank you! And yeah, it's really hard to find an AoKagaKise story, even I have been looking for it but I could only find a few. Again, thanks a lot!

~_ Blank Angel – _Awww, I didn't mean to make you cry. I hope this chapter makes up for it though. Oh, don't worry; I'll try to write longer chapters when the AoKagaKise scenes are already happening.

~_sweetpieee- _Thank you so much! I'm glad you find this fic cute and adorable! Please enjoy this chapter!

~_ Momo the Mouse – _I totally apologize for making you cry. I really hope I could do some justice on Kagami's characterization with him being your favorite character and all. Enjoy!

# To you all, thanks!

#Get ready for some random KagaKise…

x-o000o-x

**Chapter 6**

Kagami was really thankful at the recent turn of events; glad that the problem between Aomine and Kise had finally been resolved without much difficulty— Aomine is just a tsundere sometimes. However, Aomine ended up with a light case of cold whilst the poor blond came down with a rather high fever, which in turn forced Kagami to stay at home and miss days of work. Kagami didn't mind missing his work for a few days though since his top priority was to take care of the other two.

Like what he was doing at the moment…

Kagami was at the kitchen, preparing some porridge when he heard Aomine's voice coming from the living room, asking him for some water. Kagami shook his head as he tried to prevent himself from laughing out loud. The red-head knew it's mean to make fun of sick people but Aomine sounded really weird because of his cold and it's really funny when he couldn't pronounce the words properly. While filling the glass up with water, Aomine called his name again, the g of his name sounding more like a d.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm getting your water now." The red-head stated as he walked from the kitchen towards the leaving room. There he saw Aomine seated on the couch, watching some show on the television while a thick blanket was draped over his shoulders, his nose red. Kagami also noted the box of tissue placed innocently on top of the center table. "Here's your water." Kagami said while handing the glass to Aomine, hearing the tanned male say a muffled 'thanks.' Kagami sat beside Aomine, and then he asked. "You feeling any better?"

"Ahh." Aomine nodded, taking a sip from the glass in his hand.

"That's good." Kagami stated. "It seems like the medicine was really effective." Then he suddenly exclaimed, remembering something. "Gah! There's no more medicine in the cabinet and I forgot to buy some!" He quickly stood up, "I'll go buy some medicine, alright? Could you stay here and watch the porridge I'm cooking, then go check on Kise, too."

Aomine shook his head, "You stay here. I'll go out and buy the medicine."

Kagami protested, "But you're sick!"

"It's just a cold, Kagami and I'm getting better already. Don't worry; I'll be back as soon as I can, if you want." Aomine gave the red-head a small smile. "I'm a police officer, you know? A simple cold is nothing; as a matter of fact, I have a feeling that I'll be all fine tomorrow." Kagami resisted the urge to comment that the tanned male still sounded weird. "Besides, between the two of us, you're the one who knew more about taking care of sick people." Aomine finished, gesturing at the room where the blond was in.

Kagami couldn't find a way to counter the tanned male's statement so all he could do was to give in, "Fine. But get back as soon as you can." Then he quickly added, "And wear some jacket!"

Aomine saluted, "Yes, sir!" And after he grabbed a jacket, he left with a promise of returning quickly.

After Aomine left, Kagami went back on the kitchen and when he noted that the porridge was already cooked, he turned off the stove before deciding to check on how the blond was faring. With that though in mind, Kagami headed towards Kise's room, opening the wooden door silently, careful as to not disturb the slumbering blond. With light, even steps, Kagami proceeded to approach the bed where Kise was currently lying.

Kagami took in the blond's appearance and his brows furrowed in concern. Kise looked a little worse than before, his cheeks were flushed, beads of sweat were running down his face, his breathing seemed heavy and labored and he was shivering. Gently, Kagami reached for the wet cloth placed neatly on top of Kise's forehead where some strands of his golden hair was plastered, wetting it again with the iced water in a tiny basin nearby before placing it back on the blond's forehead, hoping that it would do something to lower the blond's current temperature. Frowning in worry, Kagami decided to sit on the side of the bed, his hand automatically moving to stroke Kise's hair when the blond let out a soft whimper, followed by the blond whispering some words Kagami found hard to understand. He could make out a few things though, like 'don't go', 'stay with me', 'don't leave' and 'I'm scared.' Kagami immediately realized then that whatever dream the blond was having was definitely not good, in fact, Kise may have been having a nightmare instead of a dream. And when the corner of the blond's eyes started to water, Kagami held his hand.

"Hey, Kise, it's alright." Kagami's voice was soft and caring. "I'm here. I'll take care of you." Unconsciously, Kagami began to hum a song he had learned from his mother when he was still a little boy, the beautiful calming tune filling the room. Slowly, the blond's tears and whimpering receded and Kagami let out a relieved sigh, glad that the little action seemed to calm the blond down. Even so, he never let go of Kise's hand, as a matter of fact, he used his free hand to once again stroke Kise's hair. Kagami wouldn't want to admit it, but he had grown quite fond of the blond and his cheerful personality, hence his _motherly instincts_, which Aomine sometimes teases him for, was kicking in once again—something which only happens towards those few people, namely Aomine and now Kise, that he cares deeply for— since the blond was suffering from a high fever.

A few minutes later, Aomine returned with the medicine.

x-o000o-x

After the couple had finished eating, and doing the hard task of making Kise drink his medicine, since the blond was asleep and none of the two male wanted to wake him up—somehow they surprisingly managed to perform such tiring task— Kagami told Aomine to go to sleep with the tanned male protesting at first. However, in the end, Aomine couldn't really win against Kagami's _mother mode __**plus **__nurse mode_ combined; as such the blue-haired male found himself obeying his boyfriend, who was grinning triumphantly at the moment, much to Aomine's charging—though deep inside, he felt really loved since Kagami was doing his best to take care of him and make him feel better. Not a few minutes later, Aomine fell into a deep sleep, making Kagami smile softly.

With the tanned male asleep, Kagami made his way to where Kise was once again. When he entered the room, surprised quickly etched into Kagami's visage as he saw the blond awake and sitting on the bed. Kagami, still not quite believing his eyes blinked once, and then twice, even going as far as to close the door before reopening it again for a few times if only to confirm that Kise was really awake. And when he reopened the door for the fifth time and the blond was still sitting on the bed, Kagami finally reached the conclusion that the blond was really awake.

"Kise?" Kagami called out softly. "Why are you awake? Hurry, go back to sleep. You need to rest for you to get better fast."

Kise didn't say anything; he simply rubbed his eyes as he yawned before tilting his head sideways, looking every bit like an adorable child. Kagami blushed at the cuteness being displayed in front of him, and it _seriously_ took all of his will power to not squeal at the sight, since squealing is so not _manly_ at all, though that doesn't mean he didn't squeal loudly inside his head. However, all his thoughts about squealing was replaced by confusion at the words that left Kise's mouth.

"_Rabbit-san?_" Kise asked, his voice sounding a little hoarse. "Why are you here-ssu?"

Kagami could only manage a puzzled, "Har?"

"Rabbit-san, shouldn't you be running around while carrying a pocket watch?" Kise questioned with utmost seriousness, before concern flashed upon his golden eyes. "Hurry, Rabbit-san! You'll be late-ssu!"

"Oi, Kise! What are you saying?" Kagami inquired, still baffled at whatever Kise was talking about.

"Hurry, Rabbit-san!" The blond exclaimed. "Or the evil Red Queen would punish you! Hurry! She's going behead you-ssu!" Kise shook his head vigorously, and Kagami was surprised the blond didn't get dizzy from that. "If she behead you, you're rabbit blood would be all around the lawn and your head will roll on the floor. Then she will use your poor bunny head as the ball when she plays croquet! And then she's going to use your blood to paint the white roses red!" Kise sniffled, "It's scary. I don't want that-ssu!"

"Rabbit-san? Red Queen?" Finally, it dawned on Kagami what exactly Kise was harping on about, staring long at the blond before shouting, "_ALICE IN WONDERLAND_?" Then he added, "AND WHY THE SUDDEN _GORY_ AND _BLOODY_ SCENE?"

"Rabbit-san! Don't you know what time it is-ssu?" Kise sounded really worried now.

"I'm not Rabbit-san! I'm Kagami Taiga!" Kagami couldn't help but exclaim. "What part of me looks like a rabbit?"

Kise ignored him though, "Oh no! Did you lose your pocket watch somewhere? That's terrible-ssu!"

Kagami gaped, Kise is obviously sick enough to give some weird hallucinations. "Oi, Kise, go back to sleep."

Kise blinked, "Rabbit-san?" His blond hair swishing lightly as he turned to look over his right, and then to his left as if he was searching for something, before landing on Kagami once more. "Ehh? Cheshire-san? What happened to Rabbit-san?" His voice cracked as tears began to gather at the corner of his eyes. "D-did the queen behead him already? Is Rabbit-san dead already-ssu?"

"Gyah! Why are you crying?" Kagami suddenly yelled, "He's not dead!"

Kise sniffled, "No?"

"No!" Kagami shook his head.

"Then where is Rabbit-san?" Kise looked at Kagami with pleading, glossy eyes.

"He's looking for his…" Kagami trailed off—why was he playing along with Kise's hallucinations, again? Oh, that's right! Because he didn't know how to deal with hallucinating people. Aomine doesn't hallucinate when he's fever is high, damn it!

"Cheshire-san?" Kise asked again. "Where is Rabbit-san?"

Kagami wanted to hit his own head on the wall as he answered, "He's off searching for his pocket watch."

Kise smiled softly, "That's a relief-ssu. Are you leaving now Cheshire-san?"

Kagami, thinking that it was his chance to leave, nodded. "Yes."

"Then, could you warn Mad Hatter-san and his friends that the Red Queen want to behead them too?" Kise's eyes locked on Kagami and Kagami didn't know why he nodded. "Oh, and say hi to Caterpillar-san for me, okay?"

"Fine! Can I leave now?" Kagami asked, thankful at the nod Kise gave him for an answer. The red head was about to step out of the room when Kise's frightened gasp caught his ears. Quickly turning around to face the blond, Kagami noticed Kise looking paler while shaking in fright, golden eyes wide with shock. "What is it now?"

Kise's stuttered in that hoarse voice of his, "R-red Queen! W-why are you here-ssu? Are you here to behead me too? I didn't do anything wrong-ssu!"

"What?" the red-head felt as if he was losing his mind. "First I'm the rabbit, then I became the cat and now I'm the queen!" Kagami exclaimed in exasperation, "What next, huh, Kise? I'm going to be Alice?"

Kagami's outburst seemed to scare the sick blond further as he closed his eyes tightly whilst placing his hands over his head as if to shield himself from Kagami a.k.a. the _Evil_ _Red Queen_. "Please don't behead me just yet-ssu! I haven't been able to thank Aomine-cchi for letting me stay with them and also Kagami-cchi for taking care of me-ssu!" Kise suddenly shouted in a pleading voice. "And I also still have to pay for that pretty plate I broke before, so don't kill me yet!"

Kagami's eyes widened for a fracture of a second before his lips curved up to form a warm smile. "Kise," He began softly as he carefully walked over the still trembling blond. "Hey, it's fine." Kagami assured, patting the blond's head as he moved to sit beside Kise. "I wouldn't let the queen hurt you. I promise." Kise stopped trembling right then, though he was yet to lift his head; however, Kagami swore he heard Kise say his name softly. Finally, Kise made a move to lift his head, golden eyes locking onto Kagami's blood-colored orbs. Kagami was about to smile at the blond again but he froze mid-action when Kise called him by another different name.

"_Alice-chan?_" Kise tilted his head and Kagami looked as if he was floundering for words. He was right after all! He's going to be Alice next. "Alice-chan! Did you find Rabbit-san? Quick, you must hide! The Red Queen is here and she wanted to behead you-ssu!" Kise grabbed _Alice_'s arm, who happens to be Kagami…_again_. "In fact, she wanted to have everyone's head and use it as a ball for croquet! She also wanted to use everyone's blood to paint the white roses red! Even the king's!"

Kagami groaned while face palming at the same time. "Kise, please, I'm _begging_ you, go back to sleep, if not for your sake then for _my own sanity._ Please, could you do that for me?" Then he quickly followed his request with another one, "And could you please stop the talk of _beheading _someone_._ It's really starting to freak me out."

"But I can't go back to sleep, Alice-chan! Not until you're safe! I'm trying to save you and everyone else from the psychotic queen-ssu!" And then his golden eyes lit up. "Oh I know! You should find Kagami-cchi!"

A little dumbly, Kagami pointed to himself. "Har? Find me? Why?"

Kise nodded, "Kagami-cchi is here and if you find, tell him that the Red Queen wanted to use your head for a croquet ball and your blood to paint her roses…since she doesn't have money to buy paint, I'm sure Kagami-cchi would help you! The queen is about to kill me too, but Kagami-cchi made her go away-ssu!" Sounding really certain, Kise added. "Find, Kagami-cchi, okay, Alice-chan? He'll help you because he's really nice!"

Kagami couldn't help the sudden upward quirk of his lips, "Ah, if I look for this Kagami-cchi person," Kagami paused, realizing just how weird it was to say his own name with the –cchi at the end, "You'll go back to sleep…and stop with that creepy talk?"

Kise yawned, lying back down on the bed. "Sure, Alice-chan."

"Alright then, I'll find him to scare the queen away." Kagami assured, glancing at the clock and realizing that it was already two in the morning. "Then, you'll have to sleep already, okay, Kise?" Hearing no response from the other occupant of the room, Kagami turned his head back at the blond only to find that Kise was already asleep. Breathing out a sigh of relief, Kagami mumbled a tired 'finally' as he leaned down to press his forehead on the sleeping blond's, noting that Kise's temperature seemed to have cooled down. Tired and sleepy, Kagami failed to realize that his eyes were already dropping shut. And it wasn't long until he fell asleep beside the sick blond; his mind filled with a mental note, written in bold, italicized, capitalized red letters, that Kise should _never _be allowed to get sick again. _Ever_.

x-o000o-x

The following day, Kagami was woken up by someone shaking him lightly. Groggily sitting up, he realized that Aomine was the one shaking him awake.

"Kagami, wake up. You've fallen asleep on Kise's bed." Aomine stated softly.

"Kise's bed?" Kagami rubbed the sleepiness off his eyes, yawning as he did so. And when he was awake enough to focus, he noticed that Kise was already awake and looking better. "Are you well now, Kise?"

"He's much better now since his temperature had gone down; it's only a slight fever now." It was Aomine who answered Kagami's inquiry.

Kagami nodded, unable to stop the yawn escaping from his mouth.

Aomine's observant eyes caught sight of the dark bags under Kagami's eyes, "Oi, Kagami, why are there dark bags under your eyes?"

"These? I got these for staying up so late." Kagami answered before yawning once again.

Aomine stared at Kagami in confusion, "Har?"

Shrugging nonchalantly, Kagami gave the answer to his boyfriend's unvoiced question. "It's because I've been _casted_ to play _four_ different roles in Kise's own version of Alice in Wonderland."

Kise could only blink, "My…_own version...ssu?_"

x-o000o-x

A/N: Err… I have a feeling that this chapter is pretty crazy (I blame my own crazy day). Anyway, I couldn't think of any other job that would fit Aomine (hence his job in the character bible was used). As for Kagami, let's just say I see him as the responsible guy with the 'mother instincts'. Also, sick Kise is terrifying! As for the Alice in Wonderland bit, I have no idea why it's there *points at my own fic*.

AoKagaKise shall begin next chapter (I'm not yet sure) I actually only planned seven chapters for this fic but the ideas just kept on coming so, yeah (It's an achievement!)


	7. Chapter 7

**Title: **Entwined Hearts

**Warning/s: **Same warning applies (please see the first chapter for this)

**Disclaimer: ** I disclaim. The characters I used here belong to their respective creator and I own nothing aside from the crazy plot of this tiny fanfic I wrote (or typed for the matter).

# And to reply to your reviews:

~ _Blank Angel-_ *grins* Yep, the Alice in Wonderland was indeed a bit freaky, the reason for that is actually explained in this chapter. Oh don't worry, when I'm finished with this one, I'm going to write another fic (already had some plans for another fic). As for the invitation, no problem!

~_ TheReihani – _Awww, thank you so much! Here's the next chapter. Have fun reading!

~_lonely white cloud- _Thanks a lot! You know, I might also be a uke Kise fan. Nah, I am a uke Kise fan. *laughs*

~_ Momo the Mouse – _Whew, I'm glad you liked Kagami on the last chapter. Why Kise's hallucinations were like that, you'll find out here. Here's the next one, enjoy!

~ _SeaWeedHead- _I'm so glad you liked this fic! Maternal Kagami is just awesome, ne? Oh, sort of? Why only sort of for Aomine-cchi? Hehehe. Ahh yes, Kise's naturally lovable isn't he? The only one who doesn't find him love him is a statue. Enjoy this chapter!

# To you , thanks a lot!

#Get ready for some more randomness…

x-o000o-x

**Chapter 7**

The pleasant smell of freshly cooked blueberry pancakes drifting to his nose from the kitchen woke Kagami up from his deep slumber, the sweet scent of the food replacing the annoyingly shrill sound of his alarm clock that was yet to fill the room. Sitting up, Kagami let out a yawn, reaching for his alarm clock to turn it off before it rings. Afterwards, he turned to his side where Aomine was _supposed_ to be, however, he was a little surprised to find the tanned male's space empty. Raising an eyebrow, the red-head briefly wondered where Aomine had gone to since is boyfriend was not really an early riser—Kagami actually had to resort into _literally_ kicking Aomine out of bed to wake him up. However, after contemplating for a few seconds, Kagami shrugged, guessing that there was a first in everything. Stretching a bit, the red-head decided to go to the kitchen, the scent of the sweet treat from said part of the house was getting hard to resist after all.

When he got there, he couldn't stop smiling at the sight that had greeted his eyes. Aomine was standing before the stove, his back to him, and from the looks of it, the tanned male was intently watching Kise cook. Oh, and was that an apron tied around Aomine's waist? Kagami wondered whether his boyfriend was trying to learn how to cook and his silent inquiry was answered when Aomine suddenly commented something on the pancakes Kise was currently making.

"How could you make it look so easy?" Aomine's voice filled the four corners of the kitchen and Kagami chuckled inwardly. "There's got to be some magic trick, right? What kind of magic did you use?"

"Ehh? What magic trick are you talking about, Aomine-cchi?" Kise's light voice followed Aomine's words. "There's no magic-ssu!"

"But your pancakes look so much better than mine!" Aomine complained before pointing exasperatedly at something Kagami couldn't quite see, "I mean just look at them! They're _black_!" Then he added, "And I have a feeling that they would just _fall apart_ if I try to lift them!"

Kise giggled, "That's because you had the stove turned on so high-ssu." Then he turned off the stove, signaling that he was finished. "Don't worry though; it's only your first try. I'm pretty sure you'll get the hang of it soon enough! Who knows, maybe you wouldn't end up burning the pancakes next time you try to cook."

"There's no more next time. I give up." Aomine glared at the pancakes he made, "Why am I trying to learn to cook in the first place? I already have Kagami and now, you," he pointed a finger at Kise to emphasize his statement. "…To do that for me."

"C'mon Aomine-cchi, I'm sure you could do it." The blond encouraged, grinning confidently. "I know! Maybe I should teach you how to cook fried rice first! How does that sound-ssu?" Kise looked up at the slightly taller male with those puppy dog eyes of his that Aomine—and Kagami—just couldn't say no to.

"Fine!" Kise pumped his fist in the air at Aomine's answer. "But if the rice turns into _ashes_...well, let's just say, no more cooking for Aomine Daiki."

"Deal!" Kise answered cheerfully. "It'll be fun! And when I'm done teaching you, you'll be as good as me and Kagami-cchi when it comes to cooking-ssu!"

From where he was standing, Kagami felt a bit odd that he was not jealous of the blond—Kagami knew he was supposed to feel at least a little bit of jealousy towards Kise since his boyfriend was asking the blond to teach him how to cook instead of Kagami himself—at all. In fact Kagami was very glad that the blond was no longer sick—those times where torture for both him and Aomine since Kise's hallucinations were crazy and just a _little too gruesome_ for them to handle—and that Kise was now back into being that bouncing ball of energy the two males were used to. Concluding that he had stood there long enough, the red-head decided to finally let the other two know of his presence.

Clearing his throat, Kagami greeted the two. "Hey, what are you two doing?"

Aomine was the first to turn around, looking as if he had been caught doing something illegal, a light blush gracing his cheeks. "Ah! Kagami, you're awake? How long have you been standing there?"

Kagami shrugged, "A while."

"Man…" Aomine groaned the pink of his cheeks growing a little darker and Kagami guessed it was because of being caught wearing an apron.

"That's too bad-ssu!" Kise shook his head in what Kagami assumed to be slight disappointment. "You've been caught Aomine-cchi! Now, you couldn't surprise Kagami-cchi anymore!"

"Kise!" Aomine suddenly exclaimed, now blushing darker than before.

The blond quickly placed a hand over his mouth, looking absolutely sheepish. "Oops." Golden eyes then turned to Kagami, "Forget I said anything-ssu."

"Sure." Kagami answered Kise though his blood-red orbs weren't focused on the blond at all since it drifted to look over at Aomine teasingly.

The tanned male groaned some more, one of his hands moving to cover a part of his face. "Stop it already!" To his relief, Kise came to his rescue by loudly announcing that they should go eat.

While they were eating the very delicious blueberry pancakes, Kise told them that he was going out to once again start his job hunting escapade. "So, can I go out today Kagami-cchi?"

"No, you just got better." Kagami answered immediately. "You should still be resting."

"But I got better two days ago. It's fine to go out now-ssu!" Kise reasoned out, which only earned him another firm 'no' from the red-head. "But—"

From where he was seated beside Kagami, Aomine cut the blond's words off. "Give it up, Kise. You couldn't convince this guy to let you go look for a job." The tanned male stated, pointing a fork at Kagami, which in turn made the red-head swat his hand away while mumbling something along the lines of idiots using a fork as a dangerous weapon.

Kise pouted but eventually gave in. There's no winning against Kagami when the red-head was in being maternal. "Alright then," Then he suddenly grinned widely, his golden eyes shining with something akin to mischief. "But could we watch some movie? I have a few discs with me." He placed his hands together in a pleading manner. "Pretty please… It'll be awesome-ssu!"

Aomine and Kagami looked at each other, silently communicating. And when the two males came to a decision that no harm would be done by watching some movie, they nodded at Kise, telling the blond that they could watch some movie, which in turn made Kise pump his fist in the air, cheering loudly. The two males however, seemed to have forgotten that this was Kise they were talking about and that Kise's movie preference was, well let's just say, a little too _Kise_.

x-o000o-x

Soon after they finished breakfast, the trio headed to the living room to watch a movie which, according to Kise, was his most favorite from his collection of movies, enthusiastically telling Aomine and Kagami that they would surely love said film after they finished watching it. The two older males simply shrugged it off, thinking that since it was Kise, the movie they were about to watch would most likely some comedy movie with a little bit of romance.

They have _never_ been so _wrong_.

It wasn't even halfway in the movie, heck ten minutes hadn't even passed since they started watching, but Aomine and Kagami already found themselves shrinking backwards in the couch, praying to whoever was listening for their torture to end. The movie Kise had chosen—the blond's _ultimate favorite_ movie—was a somehow plot-less thriller-horror film with _freaking lots_ of killing and of course, blood, much to the two men's utmost horror. Now, Aomine, being a police officer and all, had already seen murdered bodies with lots of blood, however, no amount of the cases he handled could amount to the gore he was seeing at the moment. And when some poor lady was cut in half, Aomine couldn't help but yelp, turning really pale as he tried not to throw up at the scene. From the other side of the couch—Kise had unconsciously seated himself between the couple, which the two was now very thankful for—Kagami already had his eyes closed, a hand over his mouth while he trembled in fright.

Daring to look at the person responsible for the _ultimate_ scare of their lives, Aomine and Kagami glanced at the blond seated between them. They were actually surprised to see Kise watching the movie intently, noticing that the blond seemed to be unblinking at all as he was too caught up in the movie. But what terrified the other two—more than the movie did—was the fact that Kise's eyes were shining with _glee_, something that intensifies even further when someone gets _mutilated_ in the most gruesome manner; the blond looking as if he wanted to clap or even jump in mixed joy and excitement—but was holding himself back—every time the killer would appear while carrying his varying weapon of choice. And when Kise let out a soft 'yes' while grinning like a fool, Aomine and Kagami dared not look at the television screen. Who knows what kind of murder style they would see in there.

After a torturous hour or so, the movie finally ended, the killer was killed and the protagonist had been awarded for ending the murderer's life, so it was a happy ending. However, Aomine and Kagami were yet to move from their current position.

"Hey, Kagami-cchi, Aomine-cchi, I can't move." Kise declared as he tried to stretch his limbs to no avail since his housemates were clinging to him for dear life. Kagami actually had his arms wrapped tightly around Kise's waist, his face buried in the crook of the blond's neck, eyes closed and looking like a frightened child whilst Aomine had both his arms wrapped tightly around one of Kise's arms, looking terribly pale with his blue eyes tightly shut as he shook in fear. "Hey…you guys, the movie's over-ssu."

"Really?" Aomine asked in a whisper and Kise had to strain himself to hear the tanned male.

"Yep, it's finished-ssu." Kise confirmed and the two swore they heard the disappointment laced in Kise's voice.

Believing the blond that the movie had indeed come to an end, the couple released their hold on Kise, still looking pale. Once released, Kise bounced up, stretching as he turned to look at the two males with a wide smile. "Wasn't that awesome-ssu?" He asked gleefully. "Did you see how the killer murdered that other guy? It was so cool-ssu!" He then swung his hands in the air, imitating the murderer in the movie as he chopped of the man's head with a newly sharpened axe. "The poor guy's head totally rolled away-ssu!" Then he added, "Ahh, but it was pretty amazing too, when that woman was sliced in half! There's so much blood-ssu!" He's smile widened some more. "You think it was awesome too, don't you, Kagami-cchi? Aomine-cchi?" Then he jumped up and down slightly, "Oh, oh! And did you see that one scene where the killer used the saw to cut his victim's arm?"

Aomine and Kagami, who was still trying to figure out where their hearts had gone too, could only stare at Kise as the sadistic—because only the _sadist of all sadists_ could stand such a movie—blond rant about how amazing some of the scenes they have no intention of ever recalling was. Slowly, they realized just why exactly Kise's hallucinations when he was sick were so _terrifying bloody_.

"Oi, Kagami…" Aomine regained his voice first. "Could you pick up my heart? I think it just left my chest and hid under the couch."

Kagami, who was holding his chest, swallowed audibly. "At least your heart was only under the couch. I have a feeling that mine just leaped out of that window." Shaky fingers pointed towards the slightly open window.

Kise, who was now finished with his rant, finally took notice of the other two. "Huh?" He tilted his head curiously. "Why do you both look so pale-ssu? Are you feeling alright?"

"No." The two answered in chorus.

"Ne, let's watch again sometime, okay?" Kise ask hopefully. "I still have a lot of movies with the _same genre_-ssu!"

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!"

"B-but why?" Kise whined, pouting. "It'll be fun-ssu!"

"DENIED!"

Defeated Kise's shoulder slumped, "Fine…"

Silence…

Blue and red meeting to converse silently…

And then…

"Hey Kise…" Aomine began with a bit of hesitation.

"You," Kagami paused for a few seconds. "Wouldn't mind sleeping in our room tonight, would you?"

Golden eyes blinked repeatedly, "Ehh? I wouldn't mind but why?"

"JUST BECAUSE, DAMN IT!" Two deep voices yelled indignantly.

x-o000o-x

Days passed since then and life was back to normal once more. Both of the slightly older men were already back in their job while Kise was once again busy trying to find a suitable job. As a result none of them had actually seen each other except during breakfast and dinner or when both Aomine and Kagami had a day off at the same time and Kise was not out hunting for someone to employ him. Those rare moments that the three of them were together, was pretty much fun. They would spend the whole day chatting about nothing in particular, getting to know everyone even better than before; they would also pass time by playing some video games suggested by Kise and making fun of the loser. There are also times when they would simply laze around, sprawled in the couch while watching some movie chosen by either Kagami and Aomine—they never let Kise pick a movie again after _that_—much to the blond's disappointment. So yeah life was pretty good.

It was one of those rare moments when the three was lounging together in the living room with some random movie, filled with just the enough amounts of action scenes to entertain the blond, playing on the screen. During the middle of the film, Kise phone rang and he excused himself, not noticing the pairs of eyes watching him. After a while, Kise returned, squealing loudly, an act that alerted the other two occupants of the room.

"What? Why are you yelling?" Aomine asked worriedly.

"The phone!" Kise exclaimed. "I got a call-ssu!"

"Why? Is there someone threatening you through phone calls?" Kagami's concerned voice followed Kise's statement.

Kise shook his head, "No, no, Kagami-cchi. There's no threat-ssu."

Aomine raised an eyebrow, "Then why are you shouting so loud?"

"Correction, Aomine-cchi, I'm squealing." Then Kise's lips curved up in a wide grin. "I got a job-ssu!" He declared excitedly. "I finally got a job! I'm so happy-ssu!"

Kagami and Aomine froze as they became silent right then; Kise's excitement about finally getting a job seemed to not reach them at all. The two suddenly felt as if everything stopped. Kise already had a job, and the blond getting a job would only lead to one thing as what their '_deal_' stated. Kise would _leave_. It may not be right away but he would eventually leave since that's what they have agreed before Kise was allowed to stay _temporarily_ with them. And such a thought was not entertaining for Kagami and Aomine. _At all_. Just when they finally accepted that Kise was already part of their lives, just when they found out that everything seems so much better with Kise around, and just as they finally realized that Kise's presence was what defines _everything_ about _home_…Kise would leave. And they _hated_ it. Nothing would be the same without the blond. There would be no warm smile greeting them in the morning or when they arrive from a tedious work day. There would be no Kise calling them with that ridiculous nickname—Kagami-cchi, Aomine-cchi—that both of them had gotten so used to. They wouldn't be able to hear sentences ended with that weird –ssu anymore. The soon-to-be lack of _their_ bouncing ball of sunshine would leave a large gapping space in the house and its occupants, a space that no one would be able to fill, or even patch up. It would be _lonely_—it's very scary how easily they've gotten attached to the blond that the mere thought of him leaving was already crushing them.

The blond however, failed to notice the sudden change in the two's form as he continued telling them on how he would start working the following day. "Do you think I'll do good-ssu?" Kise asked, oblivious to what was going on around him.

"Kise…" Kagami began softly, not really wanting to talk about Kise's job. "Let's talk about that after we eat, alright?" Kagami grabbed the remote control and paused the movie. "I'm actually hungry."

"He's right, I'm hungry too." Aomine seconded, nodding as he stood up. "Let's talk later."

"Okay-ssu!" The blond smiled as he skipped towards the kitchen.

Throughout their meal, the three talked about anything and everything, however, no talk about the blond's newly acquired job happened, both the tanned male and the red-head were being extremely careful to stray away from said topic. Afterwards, they went back into watching the movie, laughing about the random comical moments—Kise was enjoying the movie whilst the other two was trying so hard not to think about the fact that Kise might be leaving soon.

And when the day ended, the two males realized that Kise seemed to not remember anything about their previous agreement about leaving when he finally found a job.

Kagami and Aomine _never_ did anything to remind him.

x-o000o-x

A/N: And chapter 7 is done. Whew! Ahehehe… I'm supposed to post this the other night but, I fell asleep. Anyway, I hope you had fun reading this one!

*whispers* I just got my eyeglasses the other day (My mom said it's a proof that my life revolves around the computer; she was totally right) and my classmates were making fun of me but I told them that great people wear eyeglasses and then they asked me for an example and I blurted out Midorima Shintarou (yeah, I don't have a life) then they looked at me as if I'm crazy. My answer counts, right? Please tell me it does.


	8. Chapter 8

**Title: **Entwined Hearts

**Warning/s: **Same warning applies (please see the first chapter for this)

**Disclaimer: ** I disclaim. The characters I used here belong to their respective creator and I own nothing aside from the crazy plot of this tiny fanfic I wrote (or typed for the matter).

# And to reply to your reviews:

~ _TheReihani -_ *grins* Yay! I'm so glad you think my answer counted! As for Kise remembering the deal…we'll tackle that topic later. Though I could tell you this… no worries there. *winks*

~_ lonely white cloud – _Awwwwww! Really? Well, I love you too! *smiles* oh yeah, Harry Potter wore glasses too!

~_ Sweet Cynthia- _Yep, those two really fuss over Kise as if the cute blond was their child. Here's the next chapter! Have fun!

~_ SeaWeedHead –_ Oh, that's right, seeing Aomine frustrated because of that really is fun! (Gosh, I'm such a sadist). And as for bubbly Kise liking horror movies, well, let's just say he's full of surprises, and in a way or another, I like to torture Kagami and Aomine through Kise. *laughs maniacally*

~ _Blank Angel- _Awww, I'm flattered… but I don't think updates from me are the best *blushes humbly* I mean there are more awesome people out there. But still, thanks! And if Kise really has forgotten…we'll see.

~ _Momo the Mouse –_ Glad to know, you liked the last one enough for you to consider it as your favorite chapter. Ah, Hyuuga, yeah, great guy.. . I want to be able to work well under pressure just like him.

~ _BeliefInFlower – _I'm happy you find this interesting. As for Kise leaving them when he finds out…you'll know it soon.

# To all, thanks a lot!

# Introducing the chapter I like to call 'Kise likes someone(s) and meet someone new chapter'…

x-o000o-x

**Chapter 8**

It was nearly ten o'clock in the evening when Kise returned from his job, tired and exhausted. The day had been really busy and he barely got break—even his lunch break was cut short, much to his dismay. And so, because of a very eventful day, the tired blond fell into a very deep sleep right after he turned off the lights and flopped himself down on the bed. A few hours later, the blond, who had always been such a light sleeper, was suddenly woken up by the sound of the door creaking open, which, apparently, he forgot to lock before falling fast asleep; a sound followed next by the light footsteps of someone who seemingly have no intention of waking him up. Blinking away his sleepiness, Kise tried to figure out who entered his room at such ungodly hour, sleepy golden eyes squinting in the dark. However, the very dim light of the moon that had seeped through the small gap between the curtains, plus his sleep-hazed vision, did nothing to satiate his curiosity. Thus, the blond opted to use his last result.

With a cautious voice, Kise let the other person know that he was aware of his presence. "W-who are you?"

"Kise." The voice that answered his question was a very familiar one and it made Kise relax.

Rubbing his eyes, Kise tilted his head in curiosity even though no one could really see it because of the dark. "Ahh, Aomine-cchi? What are you doing here?" The blond asked his housemate. "Do you need something? If you do, can we just talk about it in the morning? I'm really tired-ssu." He yawned.

Aomine, however, remained silent, making Kise's curiosity rise up a notch, and to add up to it all, the blue haired male began to stride towards the bed where Kise was currently in.

"Ehh?" Kise was starting to seriously worry since Aomine was acting really weird. "Aomine-cchi? What's up-ssu?" Kise's golden eyes met Aomine's. "You look diff—mnph!"

The blond was unable to finish his statement as he suddenly felt lips pressed against his own soft ones. With wide eyes, Kise tried to fully comprehend what was happening. He was being _kissed_ which was honestly crazy and what makes it even more insane is that it was _Aomine _who was _kissing _him! Now, Kise, despite being good looking and all, has _never_ been kissed by anyone…until now. And when the initial shock wore off a bit, Kise found himself kissing back, golden eyes fluttering shut as his hands moved to rest on Aomine's shoulder. The tanned male's kiss was indeed shocking, but at the same time it was deep, it was passionate, it was breathtaking and Kise felt that there was something else in the kiss that he couldn't quite figure out yet. But then, Kise remembered exactly who he was with and flashes of_ another person_ came to his mind. As forcefully as he could, Kise pushed Aomine, his face red.

"W-wait, Aomine-cchi, stop!" Kise exclaimed as he tried to control his breathing. "This is really wrong-ssu!"

"Kise?" Aomine asked. "Why did you push me all of a sudden?"

"Because it's wrong-ssu!" Kise said as if it explained everything, which in a sense, it somehow does.

"But I like you." Aomine said before adding, "And judging from the way you responded to me, I could easily tell that you have feelings for me, as well."

The blond shook his head vigorously. "No, no, no. It's not right-ssu!" Kise trembled, not really knowing why. "You…Aomine-cchi, what about Kagami-cchi? Isn't Kagami-cchi your boyfriend?"

"Kagami?" Aomine chuckled and Kise furrowed his brows. "Don't worry about it. I already talked to Kagami about this."

"What do you mean?" Kise was still shaking. "I don't get it-ssu." Kise was about to open his mouth again but what came out was a startled yelp as he felt another pair of arms wrap around him from behind.

Then another very familiar voice. "Kise."

Golden eyes snapped wide in shock. "Kagami-cchi!" Kise wondered when did Kagami managed to get in and move behind him without even him noticing, however his thoughts were cut off abruptly when, all of a sudden, the blond found his head being turned slightly and the next thing he knew, he was being kissed _again_. This time, by Kagami. Seriously, _what in the seven hells_ is going on? First Aomine kissed him and now Kagami. Really, what cruel game is being played on him? Because, damn it, it wasn't funny. At all. Kise was yet to figure that out when Kagami broke the kiss, his red eyes staring intently at Kise face which the blond knew was as red as Mars.

"Kise." The red-head mumbled, looking a tad bit worried. "Oi, Kise, say something."

"Kagami, I think you shocked him too much." Aomine stated, pulling the still shocked blond towards him. "I told you to this is really a bad idea."

"Bastard!" Kagami growled, "Why am I getting the blame? Isn't this your idea? I told you we should talk to him first!" Then he pulled Kise away from Aomine. "And don't hog him all to yourself!"

"You're the one who kissed him, though!" Aomine shot back.

Kagami glared, "You kissed him first! Seriously, who knows what you could have done if I hadn't followed you here!"

Kise who had started feeling dizzy at the duo's arguing, finally found his voice, but his intelligence was still far from his grasp, so the only thing he could manage at the moment was, "Ehh? What?"

Kagami, who found himself sympathizing with the blond's apparent confusion, smiled softly. "Kise, you see, Aomine and I realized that we…like you,_ like that_." Kagami explained, "Also, we kind of noticed the glances you throw at us every time you thought we weren't looking." Then he suddenly looked sheepish. "You're not exactly the master of subtlety, you know."

Aomine continued the red-head's explanation, "We also figured out that you're too innocent, despite your movie preference and cunningness, to realize that we have feelings for you like you have for us." He paused to smile at Kise before continuing. "So we decided to do something about it. We really want you in our lives, you know."

"Ehh?!" The blond blushed some more. "I…I…Aomine-cchi…Kagami-cchi…"

Kagami chuckled, "Kise, just relax and let the two of us take care of you, alright?"

As Kagami leaned down to kiss him once again, Kise felt as if his heart was going to jump out of his chest, and he had a feeling that it would really do that since he felt Aomine's breath over his neck. Kise shivered as his eyes fluttered shut. He never felt so loved and it was nice.

Until…

**KRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNN NGGGGGGG**!

His _stupid alarm clock_ woke him up.

Sitting up abruptly, Kise's hands went over his chest to feel his heart erratically beating in there, his eyes wide and face completely red. Did he just dreamt...him…Aomine…Kagami…kissing. Kise's face, if possible, turned another shade darker. Burying his face in his hands Kise let out a low groan, wondering why exactly he had dreamt of something like _that_. Deep down though, Kise was aware of why exactly he had dreamed of such a thing. It maybe shameless for him to admit it, but he had somehow grown to like _both_ men in a way that a girl would to a boy and it was completely, honestly, definitely _wrong_—come on, liking one of them is wrong already, but seriously? He likes both and that is saying something. But why wouldn't he? For nearly five months—that's right, five; two months before he got a job and another three afterwards—of staying with the two males and getting to know them better, Kise felt as if he was some _precious_ stone. What with the way the two fussed over him, taking care of him, making him feel better when he was down, and protecting him from all those scary women and sometimes men that would look at him in a little less than pleasant way—he remembered when Aomine almost punched some old man that dared whistle at him; almost since Kagami stopped Aomine just in time, but that doesn't mean Kagami didn't scare off said man with a deadly glare Kise never knew the usually gentle red-head could pull off. And being cared for like that, which Kise never really experienced before, lead into his present situation. Then again, that wasn't exactly the reason why he started liking them; heck, he doesn't even know _why_ he likes them. But back to the original problem, Kise likes both Kagami and Aomine when he shouldn't, since the two were already a couple and the blond had no desire to ruin that. He could control his feelings and that was fine—he was pretty much content with simply being able to hang-out with the two, see them and laugh with them, after all, he was never really one to ask for more. Nonetheless, he had never dreamed of something even remotely close to what he had just dreamed; he had never envisioned all his deepest, darkest longings and through a dream to boot.

Kise groaned again, pulling the blanket over his head before grabbing a nearby pillow to bury his face in it, mumbling to himself. "Kise Ryouta…you are one terrible person…" Afterwards, the blond continuously berated himself, only to be stopped by Kagami's voice calling him from the kitchen. Not wanting to face either of his two housemates yet—because his dream was really embarrassing—Kise reluctantly removed himself from his makeshift cocoon before slowly heading towards the kitchen.

x-o000o-x

In the kitchen, Kise was greeted by two smiling faces and he couldn't help but smile back, momentarily forgetting everything about his dream.

"Morning." Aomine's short greeting was really hard to understand because of the food stuffed in his mouth, which earned his a whack on the head from Kagami.

"At least swallow your food first before you start speaking." The red-head reprimanded while shaking his head. "It's disgusting."

"Yes, alright, _mom_." Aomine answered playfully, which, of course, earned him another whack from Kagami.

Kise giggled, "Kagami-cchi, Aomine-cchi, good morning-ssu!"

"Ahh, good morning Kise." Kagami smiled, placing a plate of omelet rice—with a very cute picture of a tiny puppy drawn using some ketchup—on the table. "Come on let's eat."

The blond happily skipped over to his seat, eyes shining at the sight of the beautiful and tasty meal. "Uwah! This looks so pretty! Is it okay to eat such a pretty thing-ssu?"

"Oi, Kagami, draw a dinosaur on my omelet rice, too!" Aomine ordered, but was ignored.

Kagami, who wasn't paying attention at Aomine, chuckled, "Of course, it's food, isn't it?"

Kise looked up at Kagami, "But the puppy!" The blond pointed on the drawing. "I don't want to eat the puppy-ssu!"

"Oi, Kagami! Don't ignore me! I want a dinosaur! A dinosaur!" Aomine whined, sounding like a spoiled brat.

"It's alright, it's just ketchup." Kagami smiled; Kise is such a child sometimes. "And would you rather Aomine eat the puppy?"

Kise shook his head, "I'll eat the puppy-ssu!" Kise declared, holding up a fork on his left hand, a knife on the other and Kagami grinned.

"Dinosaur! Kagami! I want a dinosaur!" Aomine whined again.

"Shut up, Aomine!" The red-head growled. "What are you? A five year old?"

Aomine then pointed to where Kise was nibbling on his omelet. "But you drew a puppy on Kise's food!"

"Of course! Because it's Kise!" Kagami exclaimed in exasperation.

"But he isn't a kid, is he?" Aomine asked and Kagami couldn't believe Aomine was being childish enough to _pout. _"I only want a dinosaur! Is that too much to ask?"

"Draw it yourself!" Kagami glared as he took a seat beside Aomine.

"In case you have forgotten, I barely managed to pass my Art classes." Aomine reasoned out. "I'm asking you to draw something for me, because I want a dinosaur that looks like a _dinosaur_ on my omelet, not a dinosaur that looks like a _chicken_!" Aomine frowned, "If I wanted the second one, I would have drawn it myself, you know?"

Knowing that his boyfriend wouldn't shut up unless he got what he wanted, Kagami was forced to draw a dinosaur on Aomine's food, which, ended up with him having to draw a mountain lion on his own plate.

In the middle of their meal, Kise suddenly brought up something. "Ne, Kagami-cchi, Aomine-cchi, you know, I have a feeling that I forgot something-ssu." Kise frowned in thought. "I have a feeling that it's something I should have talked to you about three months ago…after I got my job. But I couldn't quite grasp what it is exactly. It seems important-ssu."

The other two froze, knowing what exactly Kise has forgotten.

"But you've forgotten all about it." Aomine began, "I don't think it's important since there's no way you'd forget it if it was really important, right?"

"He's right. No one forgets an important thing, ne?" Kagami seconded.

"Ahh! You're right! Maybe it's just me-ssu!" Kise grinned as he went back into eating his meal.

Kagami and Aomine sighed in relief. Then, it was Kagami's turn to remember something. "Hey Kise, you have been working for three months, correct? The blond nodded and the red-head continued talking. "You know, you still haven't told us what exactly your job is."

Kise who was taking a sip of his juice suddenly choked at Kagami's question. Hitting his chest lightly, Kise looked at the red-head who was staring at him intently. "What?"

"Your job, Kise, what is your job?" Kagami asked, noticing how Kise had gone completely still. "Why wouldn't you tell us about your job?"

Suddenly Aomine jumped up from his seat, looking absolutely concerned," It's not an illegal job, is it?"

"W-wha!" Kise shook his head vigorously. "Of course it's legal-ssu!" Then he fidgeted, "Aomine-cchi would arrest me if it's illegal-ssu!"

"Then tell us!" Aomine ordered like the police officer he was.

"No!" Kise suddenly shouted, startling the other two occupants of the room.

"Why not?" Aomine and Kagami asked at the same time.

Kise's face turned red, "Just no!" To escape from the other two, Kise stood up immediately. "Ahh, it's late! I still have to go to work! see you both tonight-ssu!" And in his haste, the blond tripped on the table's foot sending him stumbling forward. Kise knew he was going to land hard on the floor, the momentum was too great for him to be able to stop his fall, and as such, all he could do was close his eyes tightly. Surprisingly, Kise felt his fall being stopped by a pair of strong arms and when he was sure that he wasn't going to hit the floor, the blond finally dared open his eyes. He was shocked to be met with concerned dark blue eyes. Apparently, Aomine's quick reflexes—he got that from his _deadly_ police trainings—enabled him to jump from his seat and over the table to catch the blond. And now, staring at Aomine's eyes, Kise's dream began to resurface—every tiny detail of it—and he blushed as he quickly detached himself from Aomine with a loud 'eeep'. This action caused the clumsy blond to stumble backwards, only to be caught by the red-head who had gone behind him. When Kise looked up and saw Kagami's face so close to his, Kise's blush intensified and his vision swirled.

"Kise, are you alright?" Kagami asked, concerned, placing his hand over the blond's forehead. "You're face is all red and you're kind of warm."

Still blushing, Kise nodded. "Ahh, I'm fine…uhm…I'll go take a bath now-ssu." And he run off. "Ja ne!" The other two could only stare dumbly to where Kise disappeared, wondering just what was that about.

"Oi, Kagami…" Aomine started hesitantly, "Isn't today Kise's _day off_?"

"EHH?"

x-o000o-x

Lunch time…

Two figures were seated in a small round table, one of the was a person who would clearly stand out even in the middle of a billion people with his lustrous golden blond hair and equally golden eyes—yep, he's none other than Kise Ryouta. In front of him, sat another male with jet black hair and silver eyes, Kise's new-found best friend—both of them were new employees in their workplace and due to their closely similar personality, the two of them quickly became friends—Takao Kazunari, who, at the moment was grinning widely at Kise.

"Heh, Kise-chan, I was really surprised that you showed up when it's your day off." The black haired male rested his chin on the palm of his hand.

Kise groaned, "Don't remind me-ssu."

Takao shrugged, his grin widening just a bit more. "Anyway…so you were troubled because of your dream?" Kise nodded and Takao's eyes suddenly acquired a mischievous glint as he teased his best friend. "Oh oh, Kise-chan is so naughty."

"Takao-cchi!" Kise whined. "Don't make fun of me! It's terrible-ssu!" And suddenly, Kise found himself regretting the fact that he told Takao everything, from the two people he likes to his dream—yep, Takao was the only one who knew about Kise's secret and in turn, Kise also knew about Takao and _someone_.

"Ah, but you know, Cinderella once said that a dream is a _wish_ your heart makes when your fast asleep." Takao explained, looking at the distressed blond.

Kise raised his head, "She said that?"

The silver-eyed male gave a slight nod, "I think so."

"I didn't know that." The blond looked contemplative, "Anyway, you read Cinderella?"

"Yeah, usually when I'm bored." Takao then took a sip from his cola.

"That's weird-ssu," commented the blond.

"You don't read Cinderella?" A fine eyebrow rose in question.

Blond hair swished, "No."

A pout, "That's too bad. You should try reading it. It's good."

A nod, "Maybe I should-ssu."

Then…

"Just wait a second here! Why are we talking about_ Cinderella_?" Kise's loud voice rang.

Takao shrugged in response, "I have no idea."

Kise face palmed, deciding to go back to their original conversation. "So, what should I do about this, Takao-cchi?"

"You know, the only thing I could tell you is that to let whatever should happen, happen. Then take things from there." Takao advised, "Besides, what's so bad in falling _in love_ with two people who might just love you back?"

"What's so bad? Takao-cchi, they're a couple!" Then he realized what Takao said. "And I just like them! Not love them-ssu!"

"Hmm." Takao eyed the blond, "Really now, Kise-chan? You see, I remember you telling me that you have no idea why you like them."

"And?" Kise tilted his head.

"Well, since you're still _innocent _to this kind of things, let me explain a few things to you, so listen carefully." Takao smiled, "When you like someone, you have to have at least a reason. But if you start claiming that you like someone, or in your case, two someones…" From in front him, Takao could here Kise mumble the words 'stop saying it' but chose to ignore it in order to continue his explanation. "With no reason at all, that's love, because you see, love needs no reason. It just happens."

Kise gaped, not quite able to form words. His best friend's words actually made sense and Kise was starting to believe it.

Takao grinned widely, his eyes shining in repressed glee as he declared cheerfully, "So to say, you are _in love_ with _two men_. And as a bonus, you _live with them _and they're _a couple_! How_ awesome_ is that?"

Still a bit shocked at what he recently discovered about his confusing feelings, Kise could only manage a dumb sounding, "What?"

"Kise-chan's in love! Kise-chan's in love! Kise-chan's in love!" Takao teased in a sing-song voice.

"TAKAO-CCHI! YOU'RE NOT HELPING AT ALL-SSU!" Kise complained with a childish whine as his face colored darkly—actually, his ears turned red as well.

Takao simply grinned, "You're _so_ adorable, Kise-chan."

"UGH!" And if there wasn't a plate of pasta on top of the table, the blond would have seriously face planted there, but since there was one, he just settled for ducking under the table, mumbling something along the lines of how he would never come out of there.

From where he sat, Takao chuckled.

x-o000o-x

A/N: I got you in the first part, didn't I? *hides from flying pitch forks and knives* I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to make it as a dream sequence (longest dream sequence I've ever written too) but it felt right at the moment. But at least we knew Kise's longings. And as for Takao (I couldn't resist putting him there, I love him!) I felt as if him and Kise would make great friends and you could never enter a job without making a best friend, right? And Takao seems to be perfect for the role (Kise needs someone he could talk to other than Aomine and Kagami, anyway.) And since Takao was there, I have a feeling you already guys know who else would show up in the near future. *grins* this would be fun! As for Kise's job, maybe next chapter. And the answer to your question if whether Kise would remember when he finds out…let's see next chapter. Also, the Cinderella one, I don't know, but I somehow remember something like that in the Disney movie *shrugs* I think that was what she sang first, I dunno.

See you!


	9. Chapter 9

**Title: **Entwined Hearts

**Warning/s: **Same warning applies (please see the first chapter for this)

**Disclaimer: ** I disclaim. The characters I used here belong to their respective creator and I own nothing aside from the crazy plot of this tiny fanfic I wrote (or typed for the matter).

# And to reply to your reviews:

~_ TheReihani – _Ah, you'll find out here what our favorite blond does for a living. And yeah, Kagami and Aomine are protective, a little more of that here.

~ _Blank Angel-_ Uwah! I'm so sorry for making it a dream. But, don't worry, the real thing's going to happen soon (probably after a lot more somethings) *laughs maniacally* Suddenly, I want a dinosaur on my food too. More childish Aomine here! But you know, all these fast updates from me are actually because of you and the others; all you amazing people and your awesome reviews. (I never felt so motivated in my whole life!)

~ _SeaWeedHead- _Ah, soon enough, Kise's love life would be settled. But when is this soon, I don't know yet *smiles sheepishly* Nah, Kise's job isn't really shocking nor is it unexpected. I assure you, he got a pretty normal job…just maybe, a little embarrassing.

~_lonely white cloud- _*takes cover under a table* I'm so sorry! I'm never making a dream sequence again. Anyway, the grand reveal of Kise's job is in this one, so yeah… *Cover's head for an incoming rock*

~_ Momo the Mouse –_ Ah, well, I love Takao too much to not let him take part in here (Second favorite character after Kise, hehehe). I adore childish Aomine, maternal Kagami and innocent Kise, so there might be more of that later.

# To the lot of you, thanks a lot!

#And forward we go…

x-o000o-x

**Chapter 9**

"Kise, you better tell us what your job is or I will _seriously_ force it out of you!"

Heading to his work place, the blond let out a long sigh as Aomine's words echoed inside his mind over and over again. Kise kicked a pebble, watching roll a few feet away from him as he remembered the events that had transpired during breakfast before he left for his job, shuddering as he reminisced on how much he felt as if he was being _grilled_ by both Kagami and Aomine when the two _interrogated_ him about his job, _again_—the couple had been asking him the same question for almost a week now. Kagami had asked if whether his job was so hard to say but Kise refused to tell him anything, stubbornly stating that he doesn't want to tell them, which in turn, spiked the two males' protectiveness over him, thus, began the _grilling process_. It's not that Kise wanted to keep anything from them, but he just couldn't tell them what he does for a living because of _something_. Kise sighed again, finally arriving at his destination where he was greeted by the other employees before being dragged by an excited Takao who wanted an _update_ on the progress of the blond's _love life_.

"Kise-chan!" Takao greeted excitedly, grabbing Kise's arm before pulling the blond towards the locker room in their work place. "I want to know what happened between you and your…" He lowered his voice, 'Aomine-cchi' _and_ 'Kagami-cchi?' Have you kissed yet?"

Kise flushed, letting himself be pulled by his best friend. "Uwah! What are you talking about Takao-cchi? What do you mean by asking if we kissed already-ssu?"

"Don't tell me you hadn't confessed yet?" Takao asked, raising an elegant eyebrow.

"I haven't, and I probably wouldn't!" Kise exclaimed, blush intensifying. "Have you forgotten they're together-ssu?"

"You know, you should try telling them, I mean, who knows? Your dream just might just _come true_!" Takao winked. "Because, really, with everything you told me about the two of them, I could tell that there's _something else_ going on underneath it all."

Kise finally buried his burning face in his hands, whining embarrassedly at his friend's teasing. "Takao-cchi, stop teasing-ssu!"

Takao giggled, "I'm not teasing. Trust me; I'm an expert when it comes to this kind of thing."

Removing his hands from his face, Kise looked hopefully at Takao, "You think so?"

Takao nodded, "I don't think so…I _know_."

Kise smiled, "Thanks Takao-cchi!"

x-o000o-x

Meanwhile…

Back in Kagami and Aomine's place, both males were seated in the dining hall, facing each other as their minds were focused on a certain golden-eyed blond and said blond's secret job.

Kagami, who had his chin resting on top of his linked fingers and looking contemplative, spoke. "Oi, Aomine, why do you think Kise wouldn't tell us about his job."

"I don't know. It's not like him to keep anything from us." Aomine answered, a tone of worry lacing his voice. "It honestly makes me worry."

"He's not doing something dangerous and illegal," The red-head's brow furrowed in concern. "…Is he?"

"What?" Aomine suddenly exclaimed, "I swear if he was being forced to do something illegal, I would hunt down his employer and make sure the bastard rots in jail!"

"You know, we really need to do something to at least have a clue of Kise's job." Kagami said. "Because seriously, I wouldn't be able sleep tonight if we don't."

"You think you're the only one?" Aomine stated, before asking, "So how are we going to do that?"

"Har? Why are you asking me that?" Kagami raised an eyebrow. "Aren't you the police officer here? You should know everything about those clue-gathering processes."

"That's a detective's job, Bakagami!" Aomine exclaimed.

"Who're you calling Bakagami, huh, Ahomine?" Kagami growled, clearly ticked off.

"You!" Aomine shot back, "Is there any other idiot named Kagami in here?"

"That's it! I'll kill you!" Kagami then leaped over the table, tackling Aomine who failed to move out of the way, sending both of them on the floor, which ended in a long kissing session.

x-o000o-x

Afternoon…

"You mean, neither of them knew you're working _here_?" Takao asked, incredulously.

"That's what I just said-ssu." Kise affirmed; glad that they could chat during their work shift.

"No way!" Takao exclaimed. "Why aren't you telling them?"

"Because!" Kise answered, his cheeks acquiring a pink tint.

"C'mon, tell me." The black haired male persuaded, "What's your reason for not telling them?" Kise shook his head stubbornly, refusing to say anything, however the blush covering the blond's cheeks were an answer enough; and just then Takao seemed to get a fair idea of Kise's reason. "Pffft!" Takao covered his mouth to stop the laugh building up within him from escaping. "So that's why!"

Confused, Kise stared at his best friend, "What-ssu?"

"Gosh! You really are adorable!" Takao couldn't help it any longer and laughed at the confused blond. Kise was about to retort but the sudden 'ding' coming from the door alerted the two of someone's presence.

The blond composed himself, "Good day-ssu!" He greeted cheerfully. "Welcome, nya~!" Golden eyes widened all of a sudden, "Aomine-cchi!" The blond exclaimed as he saw just who exactly came through the door, looking absolutely horrified as he covered his face with his hands. "Don't look-ssu!"

Aomine was dumbfounded and it took him a whole minute to fully realize that he was standing in front of Kise. "Kise…is that you?" He began slowly and a little hesitantly.

"I'm not Kise! You're mistaken-ssu!" Kise exclaimed in panic and something else, looking up momentarily at Aomine before hiding his red face in his hands once more.

Aomine blinked once, then twice, all the facts brought by the situation was slowly started to become clear in his head. Fact number one, Kise's job is _very much_ legal; fact number two, every employee in the place looks cute, however, Kise is still the cutest in the whole vicinity; fact number three, the blond is working in a_ candy and toy shop_; and lastly, the _deadliest_ fact of it all, fact number four, there's a pair of fake _cat ears_ resting innocently on top of Kise's head, his hands covered with gloves that looks like a cat's paw and the blond just said '_nya_' and he was blushing so bright up to the _tips_ of his ears, oh and did he mention that there's also a fake _kitty tail_ involved?—why was Kise the only one wearing such a thing in the first place?; is it because he's the cutest? And fact number four was to be blamed at Aomine's sudden urge to cover his nose, which he felt would gush out a _waterfall sized_ amount of blood. Aomine cursed, _damn it_, Kise was so cute and hot (the tanned male was blaming the blond's flushed face for this description)—Aomine mentally kicked himself for such a thought—and he couldn't help but stare at Kise.

He's staring however was cut short when someone let out a fake cough. "Excuse me sir, I know Kise-chan's cute and all, but you might want to stop staring." It was Takao. "Oh, and wipe that blood off your nose." He grinned.

Aomine flushed, shaking his head to stop the sudden flow of some—cough, _perverted_, cough—images in his head. Damn where in the universe did all those images came from? Anyway, back to the situation at hand. "Oi, Kise, come on," Aomine urged, walking closer to the blond. "Look at me."

"I don't want to." Came the muffled answer, "It's very embarrassing-ssu."

A thought suddenly came to the tanned male's mind and his lips curved up to form a teasing smile. "Is the why you wouldn't tell us what your job is? Because you're embarrassed?" And when Kise nodded, Aomine couldn't help but laugh.

"See? This is exactly why I don't want to tell you!" Kise whined, finally removing his hands from his face to look accusingly at Aomine. "I know you would laugh and make fun of me-ssu!"

"Pffft," Aomine wiped the tears that had gathered at the corner of his eyes from laughing so hard. "We wouldn't laugh at you, serious!" He stated but immediately took back his first statement the moment the golden-eyed blond gave him a pointed 'you-do-realize-you-were-laughing-just-now' look. "Ok…maybe I would." Aomine scratched the back of his head. "But that doesn't mean I find you funny or anything, silly. It's just that, you really made Kagami and I worried, you know?" Then he smiled, "And it was only because you're embarrassed. We're seriously beginning to think you were doing something illegal. You have no idea how relieved I am right now." His smile widened, "Besides, there's no need to be embarrassed, you look very cute."

Kise blushed, "Really, Aomine-cchi? Are you serious-ssu?"

The tanned male nodded, then, out of curiosity, he asked, "Hey, can I touch your ears?"

Kise immediately placed his hands to hide the fake ears on top of his head, taking a few step back. "No! You can't-ssu!"

"Come on, just once!" Aomine pleaded.

Kise shook his head, "No way, Aomine-cchi!"

"Ahh, Kise-chan, you can't deny a request from a customer." Takao's amused voice chimed in.

"See, he said it's alright." Aomine said, pointing at the black-haired employer.

Kise's whiny voice resounded, looking at Takao with a pout, "Takao-cchi, you're a traitor-ssu!" But his best friend simply winked at him.

Taking Kise's momentary distraction, Aomine reached out for Kise's fake kitty ears, blue eyes filling with awe as his hands came in contact with the ears. "Whoa! It's so fluffy!"

"Stop that, Aomine-cchi!" Kise ordered, "Why are you here, anyway-ssu?"

Aomine stopped playing with the fake ears, remembering his reason for being there. "Oh yeah!" He snapped his fingers, "Kagami feels like eating some strawberry pocky, so he ordered me to buy him some." Then he added, grumbling. "He's such a slave driver sometimes." Blue eyes shifted to scan the place. "You guys have pocky here, right? Oh and I want some _gummy bears_."

The blond stared at Aomine long and hard before a fine eyebrow rose. "Really, Aomine-cchi?"

"What?"

"_You_," Kise pointed a finger at the taller male. "Want _gummy bears_?"

"Is that so wrong that I want to eat some gummy bears?" Aomine exclaimed exasperatedly, throwing his arms in the air. "Seriously! Kagami had the same reaction, too!"

Takao, who was simply watching the whole scene, shook his head. "I'll go get the gummy bears." He declared, not really caring if the other two was listening to him or not.

After a few minutes of being teased by Kise about wanting some of the gummy bears, the tanned male finally was able to pay for the items he bought. "Right, I'll head out first. See you at home."

"Ok-ssu." Kise nodded.

It was Aomine's turn to stare.

Kise blinked, "You need something else, Aomine-cchi?"

"Aren't you going to say 'come again, nya~' or something like that?" The tanned male asked.

"Absolutely not!" Kise yelled with a bright embarrassed blush.

Aomine 'tsked' disappointedly, "Man…and I was honestly looking forward to that."

Kise's face turned redder as he said, "C-come again, nya~"

Aomine grinned, pulling out his phone and before Kise could protest, the tanned male had already managed to get a picture. "Heh, I'm going to show this to Kagami!" And then he was gone.

"So embarrassing-ssu!" Kise whined.

"Hmm, so that was your Aomine-cchi, huh?" Takao grinned widely, "Now I know why you're in love with him. He's pretty hot." Then he looked contemplative. "Is your Kagami-cchi as hot as his boyfriend?" Suddenly the silver-eyed male blanched at his own words. "Ugh, I sounded so shameless just now, didn't I?"

Kise nodded, "Yeah!"

"Don't confirm it!" Takao yelled, "You're supposed to say, something like, 'of course not, Takao-cchi, that's perfectly normal because it's true that he's hot." He paused. "I should probably shut up now. I have a feeling I have embarrassed myself enough for today."

Kise giggled, ignoring Takao's mortified look. "Anyway, Takao-cchi, our shift's ending soon, right?"

"Ah, yeah," The black haired male nodded, "Let's walk together to the bus stop."

"Sure thing-ssu!" The blond grinned, "I have a feeling you still want to talk about how hot Aomine-cchi is anyway."

"Kise!" Takao whined loudly, "Stop it already!"

x-o000o-x

During their walk to the bus stop, Takao began blabbering about his boyfriend to Kise, complaining on how 'tsundere' Shin-chan is. "I mean, I love Shin-chan and all, but really, he could be so mean sometimes!" The silver-eyed male exclaimed exasperatedly, kicking an innocent rock. "Could you believe how he actually wouldn't go near me for a whole day just because that horoscope report of his said something about our zodiac signs not being compatible for the day? Oh and did you know how carried a bonsai all day long 'cause it's his lucky item?"

"He listens to that stuff-ssu?" Kise asked, seemingly interested, "Interesting."

"Anyway, Shin-chan's a tsundere." Takao stated. "He even asked me to leave because I already got a job! What a meanie!" Then he shook his head. "Though, he took it back a few seconds later and he was so cute when he did that!"

Unknown to Takao, his words triggered a distant memory in Kise, causing the blond to fall silent immediately.

Noticing his friend's lack of comment, Takao turned to look at his blond friend. "Kise-chan?" He called out, a little bit worried. "Is there something wrong? You went silent all of a sudden."

Kise shook his head, clearing his mind of his saddening thoughts. "I'm fine-ssu!" He smiled. "Look, we're here!"

Takao was about to say something else, however, a bus was already in front of him. "My ride's here. See you tomorrow, Kise-chan!" He waved as he boarded the bus, smiling as Kise waved back.

After his friend left, Kise waited for his ride, sorting out his thoughts while trying to figure out how to talk to his housemates.

x-o000o-x

Kagami and Aomine were seated on the couch, waiting for the blond to arrive while eating some of the sweets Aomine bought. The tanned male was yet to tell the red head about what he found out, deciding that he would do that when Kise was with them, just for the sake of teasing the blond. His plans, however, were forgotten the moment Kise arrived. It was because of the reason that the moment Kise entered the house, a gloomy aura was radiating around him, so intense that the couple could feel it, add the fact that the blond's 'I'm home-ssu' doesn't sound like his usual greetings.

The red-head became concerned immediately, wondering what happened to the blond for him to look like that—shoulders slumped and eyes cast down. "Kise…" He began slowly, knowing that he was walking on a dangerous territory. "What's the matter?"

"Kagami-cchi," Kise stated lowly, tightening his hold on the strap of his bag. "I…I'm overstaying, am I not?"

"Har? Overstaying?" Aomine inquired, eyes trained on the blond. "What are you talking about?"

A deep breath, "I…I finally remembered that thing I've been telling you that I have forgotten-ssu." Golden eyes still refusing to look up at the other two, "Ne, I'm about to leave right after I got a job, aren't I?"

Blue and red widened at the same time.

"I just remembered it-ssu." Kise whispered, "The deal, I mean."

Aomine, who was aware that Kagami was better in dealing with such things, looked over at the red-head, silently telling his boyfriend about how Kagami should be the one to deal with whatever's going on at the present. The red-head, fully comprehending what Aomine was trying to convey, turned at Kise.

Softly, Kagami tried to get the blond to look at him by calling out to him. "Kise…look at me." The blond did, however, he seemed to have no desire to speak any time soon, so Kagami took the initiative to coax the blond to speak. "You know, there's something we're not telling you." He scratched the back of his head, looking a bit sheepish as he finally admitted something. "Aomine and I…we never really forgot about the deal."

Kise blinked…once…then twice. "Ehh?"

The red-head let out a soft smile. "We never reminded you, because, well…" He trailed off. "We kind of had gotten really used to having you around and we felt as if it wouldn't be the same without you here." Then h quickly added, "Ah, but of course the decision is still yours to make so if you want to leave…then…"

From the background, Aomine protested, "Oi, Kagami!"

Aomine and Kagami held their breaths, waiting for Kise's decision.

The clock ticked.

Everyone was silent.

Kise looked down again, "I want to…" His voice lowered by a decibel, "I really want to stay with Aomine-cchi and Kagami-cchi…if that's fine with you…ssu." He looked up, flashing the two males his famous sunny smile.

"I told you, didn't I? We want you here." Kagami smiled back.

"Damn, that was tense!" Aomine exclaimed, shaking his head slightly, glad that everything was finally settled. "I need something lighthearted like, right now." Suddenly, he remembered something. "Kagami, did you know I found out what Kise's job is?"

"Really?" Kagami asked his curiosity apparent from the tone of his voice. "What is it then?"

Kise's eyes widened in horror as he saw Aomine fishing for his phone. "No!"

"Look!" Aomine declared with a wide teasing grin, showing his phone to Kagami.

A moment of calmness…

The blond blushed…

Then…

"KAGAMI-CCHI! WHY IS THERE BLOOD GUSHING OUT OF YOUR NOSE-SSU?!"

x-o000o-x

A/N: So Kise is staying…what a relief. Anyway, not much here, just the reveal of Kise's job and his decision about staying. This chapter is kind of written to prepare for the next extreme chapter. (Whoa, where did that came from?)

Anyway, this one was supposed to be posted last night, but I don't have time to open my laptop, much less touch it, since I'm way too busy memorizing a piece for our oral speech exam, which I got a 98, by the way. (Gosh I never felt so accomplished!) Anyway, because I'm happy of my grade, I'll give you a tiny hint of what's going to happen next. (Yeah, sorry, just a hint)

'Kagami and Aomine are going to do something they never thought they'll ever do, which then would lead to some major confusion and an explosive confrontation. (Explosive? Really?)'

I'm sleepy… *yawns*


	10. Chapter 10

**Title: **Entwined Hearts

**Warning/s: **Same warning applies (please see the first chapter for this)

**Disclaimer: ** I disclaim. The characters I used here belong to their respective creator and I own nothing aside from the crazy plot of this tiny fanfic I wrote (or typed for the matter).

# And to reply to your reviews:

~ _Blank Angel-_ Yep, I figured working on a candy shop is so Kise…and I may just be fantasizing on Kise in such an outfit…*laughs*. And well, Kise's staying but the events here in this chapter might just change his mind. Woah! Hold on a second! Can somebody tell me where that statement came from? Thanks for congratulating me by the way!

~ _SeaWeedHead- _Kise's job suits him, right? Ah, but of course, Kagami need to somehow see how adorable Kise is in his work clothes and Aomine knew that. (all hail camera phones) Ohhh, 'one-big-hot-sexy-family', I definitely like the sound of that one *laughs*. We might see something like that very, very soon. Oh, and thanks!

~_BeliefInFlower- _Yes! Yes! Aomine took the photo! *whispers* He needs something to add up to his scrapbook. Midorima's reaction to Takao wearing the same thing as Kise…Hmmm *brain starts to think of a side story with that plot*

~_ TheReihani –_ Thank you! I hope you like this chapter as well!

# To you my lovelies, thanks a lot!

#And to an extreme chapter we go…

x-o000o-x

**Chapter 10**

It had been days since Kise made the decision of staying with the two and life had been pretty normal for him and his two housemates, well, that is if you exclude the fact that Kise's was falling in love with both of them more and more—that's right, he finally admitted to himself, thanks to Takao's very convincing words, that he was in love with both Aomine and Kagami—but is still unwilling to confess. The other two males, Kise also noticed, had been spoiling him nonstop. It was actually too much, but the blond has no intention of complaining since he was being spoiled by none other than Kagami and Aomine, the two persons he secretly has feelings for, and also because no one has really spoiled him before—his mother was way too busy looking for a new lover to do that and his father had stopped caring for who knows how long since the man was probably too occupied in spoiling his _other_ family to even remember he had a son named Kise Ryouta; sad, yes, but perhaps, a story for another time. Anyway, Kise really is very happy staying with the two and he was sure that no force in the whole vast Milky Way, no wait, in the whole universe that could change that.

He was a little bit mistaken there though, since there is a certain force that could change everything. It's a very common force known by everyone; this time however, said force is a tad more powerful for it is combined with another force known as _Kise Ryouta_.

x-o000o-x

It was almost midnight when Kagami got back home from his job; an emergency at his workplace came up and because of the situation, the red head had been forced to extend his shift. Because of this, Kagami was tired and really craving the comfort of his fluffy bed and warm covers. With these thoughts in mind, the red head hurriedly unlocked the door and discarded his shoes on the side, noticing that the house was quite dark. He concluded that both of his housemates were already asleep, considering the time, so as slowly as he could Kagami entered. He was planning to walk straight to his room when he caught sight of something, or rather someone, on the living room. Kise was curled up on the couch, breathing rhythmically with a soft smile playing upon his lips as he dreamed of all things nice. The blond was still wearing his shirt and pants, leading to the red head thinking that the blond was also too tired to even change to a more comfortable set of clothing before falling asleep. Come to think of it, Kise hadn't even stirred when Kagami walked over to him which was very rare since the blond was a light sleeper. The blond then mumbled something incoherent before nuzzling the throw pillow, looking like a kitten—though both Kagami and Aomine associates him with a puppy—and Kagami had to cover his mouth to stifle his amused chuckles. All of Kagami's tiredness seemed to diminish right then and there; a smile of his own gracing his lips as he watched the slumbering blond fondly.

Before the red-head knew it, he was already kneeling on the floor; his hands were running gently through the golden strands of the blond, who, surprisingly was still very sound asleep. Kagami lost track of the time as he continued watching Kise more closely. It was with such close proximity that Kagami noticed those tiny details that he failed to see before. Like how long exactly Kise's golden eyelashes were and how they cast small, feint shadows under the dim light, and how those lashes would flutter every now and then as the blond slept. He noticed just how Kise's nose would turn red even at the slightest touch of the cold air upon his skin. However, what caught Kagami's eyes the most were Kise's lips, they were naturally pink, Kagami noticed and he began to wonder if they were as soft as they looked. He wasn't able to stop his thoughts as he pondered on how Kise's lips would _taste_ like. Would it be like Aomine's minty ones? Or would it be entirely different?

_Something_ stirred within the red-head.

If only he could…_just a little bit_…

All of a sudden, there was a strong pull tugging Kagami towards the blond.

Suddenly, he was leaning down, unable to stop—though deep inside he was asking himself if he really wanted to.

Closer…

Closer…

Just a centimeter more…

_Closer_…

And then his lips were on Kise; he was _kissing_ the blond and Kagami felt something he couldn't quite describe. His heart was beating wildly within his chest and it was deafening. His mind was on a haze and all he could think of was how Kise's lips were really as soft as they look and how the blond tasted a lot like candy, so different from Aomine's.

But then, the tanned male's name triggered something and Kagami was harshly pulled back to his senses, realizing exactly just _what_ he was doing and to _whom_ he was doing it with. Pulling back with unimaginable speed, blood-red eyes widened in horror and Kagami stumbled backwards, breathing heavily in some sort of panic, a hand over his mouth as he finally noticed Kise's shocked eyes looking at him, a million questions Kagami doesn't have an answer for was dancing in those golden orbs. Shakily, he stood up, and it seriously took all of his strength to be able to walk the short distance to his room without falling down. And once he was in the safety of his room, guilt immediately swallowed him at the sight of Aomine's sleeping face. Kagami's legs finally gave in and he slumped down, his back leaning weakly on the door.

Grabbing fistfuls of his blood colored hair, Kagami whispered dejectedly, "_What have I done?_"

Outside, pale fingers rested over still tingling lips, loud heartbeat echoing in the silence as widened golden eyes stared blankly at the dark ceiling, "_Why did Kagami-cchi_…"

The next morning, Aomine wondered confusedly why both Kagami and Kise seemed to be _very jumpy_ around him, noticing as well, how his two housemates would try to avoid each other.

x-o000o-x

Aomine's confusion grew as the two continued to act the same way even after a two days and he was beginning to worry. He knew he needed to talk to at least one of them or he might just go insane from not knowing why the two suddenly started acting weirdly around each other. With his luck, Kise had the same day off as his. And while he waited for Kagami to leave, Aomine formulated a plan to get the blond to talk, applying everything he learned about interrogation criminals without the use of fear. When Kagami finally left, the tanned male put his plans to action.

The blue haired male grabbed some snacks on the fridge before heading to where Kise was seated on the couch, watching a movie so very familiar to him—hadn't him and Kagami already hid all the blond's gory movie collection, so why the hell is he watching one?—and looking very occupied. Aomine tried to get the blond's attention by clearing his throat, which, luckily, seemed to work as Kise looked up at him.

Grinning, the tanned male raised the bag of potato chips he was holding. "Snacks while watching a good movie?"

"Aomine-cchi?" The blond exclaimed, sounding absolutely surprised.

A fine eyebrow rose, "Why do you sound so surprised?" He asked as he took a seat beside the blond, noticing immediately how Kise fidgeted.

"It's not that." Kise shook his head before averting his gaze. "I just thought you hated these kinds of movies-ssu."

Aomine shrugged, "I do…kind of…but I'm bored."

Kise nodded, not really knowing what to say to Aomine. Because of this, having the usual cheery conversations with the tanned male had been very difficult. Kise was confused and guilty at the same. Confused as to why Kagami kissed him when he was pretty sure that the red-head and Aomine was still together; guilty because despite knowing that it was wrong, Kise still _liked _the kiss.

Aomine seemed to notice the silence, the kind of heavy silence that was also going on between him and Kagami recently, and it was really troubling. "Hey, Kise, are you and Kagami…" He hesitated, "…Not telling me something?"

The blond shook his head, about to deny everything when a damned cockroach came out of nowhere and stopped just a centimeter away from his bare feet, making him shriek instead. Out of fear, the blond reflexively clung tightly to Aomine. "Kill it, Aomine-cchi! Please kill it-ssu!"

"How am I going to kill it if you were clinging to me so tightly?" Aomine growled out as he tried to pry Kise off him.

The blond however, refused to budge, doing instead, the exact opposite of what Aomine wanted to happen. "No! Just kill it-ssu!" The blond exclaimed as he dared to peer at the insect which he imagined was looking at him with its many mocking insect eyes. Making him bury his face on Aomine's chest.

With much struggling, Aomine did manage to kill the pest, stomping on it with all the force he could gather while the blond was still hanging on him for dear life. The tanned male couldn't believe how a small insect with many legs and a pair of antennae could frighten someone who could stand such bloody films. "All right, it's dead now."

"Really?" The blond asked softly, his face still buried on Aomine's shirt-clad chest. "You promise it's really dead-ssu?"

"Flattened to death." Aomine declared. "You can let go now." The tanned male was glad when, ever so slowly, Kise looked up, golden eyes locking with Aomine's dark blue ones. The tanned male gulped; the grip he doesn't know he had on the blond tightened slightly as he stared on Kise. The blond honestly looked adorable with that light blush present on his cheeks; droplets of tears threatening to fall could be found upon the corners of his golden eyes as the blond's pink lips quivered while he was trying so hard not to cry in fright. Kise looked irresistible and Aomine's more _perverted side_ found it hard to stop himself from trying to do _something_ to the younger blond.

Kise sniffled, wiping the tears that had gathered on the corner of his eyes. "Thanks Aomine-cchi." The blond then let go of Aomine, but was stop by the tanned male's tight hold on him, blinking in confusion, the, blond noticed how intense Aomine's eyes on him were, Kise tilted his head. "Aomine-cchi?"

"Kise…" Aomine's voice was low, his eyes glazed with something Kise was too innocent to figure out.

The two of them simply stared at each other, Kise wondering what exactly is going on whilst Aomine was having an inner battle with himself. They were so close and the tanned male knew it would be so easy to just pull the blond forward and…no, no, no, he's with Kagami…but Kise…

Then Aomine's hand moved to gently grab the back of Kise's head.

Then he was leaning down…

Just a little more…

A few more…

_A little bit more_…

And before Aomine could do anything else to stop his actions, he already found himself kissing the blond…_on the lips_. Kise, whose eyes flew wide at the contact, was still too petrified to even be able to process the fact that _Aomine_ is _kissing_ him. When he realized that the blond was not kissing back, Aomine remembered who he was with and what he was doing, thoughts of the red-head he had been with since forever also plagued his mind, and as such he immediately pulled away, looking absolutely horror-stricken at the still unmoving blond who was staring at him with wide, confused eyes.

Aomine stood up hastily, "Shit! I'm sorry! Shit!" Then, he quickly left all the while trying to deny the fact that he had just kissed the blond. Though, there was something he couldn't deny at all and it was that he felt something _different_—his heart was racing till now—when he was kissing the blond. "_What the hell did I just do?_"

From where he was left alone, Kise hugged himself, now more confused than he had ever been his whole life, the sound of his racing heart added to the confusion he was feeling. "First Kagami-cchi…then Aomine-cchi…What's going on-ssu?" He shuddered, "_Everything's so confusing…_"

x-o000o-x

Kagami was pretty surprised when Aomine showed in his work place, the blue haired male looking completely serious as he asked the red-head boss if he could to talk Kagami for a little while, saying that it was an emergency. And once he got the permission, Aomine hurriedly pulled Kagami to somewhere private, which was a deserted park.

"We have to talk." Aomine began, looking calm on the outside while panicking like crazy on the inside. He doesn't know how to tell Kagami what he just did, but he knew he has to tell his boyfriend, because he really loves Kagami and Aomine doesn't want to hide anything from him, besides, Kagami needs to know. Unknown to him, Kagami was having the same thoughts, only that he was just a little braver than the red-head to decide on telling the other just an hour or so after the _incident._

Kagami gave a slight nod, already practicing what he would say inside his head. "Yeah, let's talk."

Silence transpired as both males tried to figure out what to say.

"I have something to tell you." They said at the same time before pausing.

Once again, in chorus. "You go first."

Another round of painfully deafening silence.

Two deep breaths…

"_I kissed Kise_…" Two voices said at once, "_On the lips_."

The Earth held its breath…

From somewhere, a torn newspaper flew by.

The pigeon on the ground looked up at them, cooing softly as it tilted its head, watching the two still figures with unblinking round eyes.

Once more, loudly, at the same time, "YOU DID WHAT?"

The spell broke and the earth seemed to breathe once more, and the poor startled pigeon flew away.

Aomine spoke first, looking away. "I kissed him." Slowly, he turned his head to look at Kagami. "He was clinging to me because he was scared of the cockroach…I don't know what came to me…I'm really sorry but I felt as if I'll…" He trailed off.

"…Regret it that you hadn't kissed him." Kagami finished for him.

Aomine nodded, "Ahh."

"I felt that too…" Kagami admitted, sighing deeply. "I was simply watching him sleep, and I just…" He shook his head. "I'm sorry."

"Is that why you were so jumpy around me these past few days?" The blue eyed male questioned.

Kagami nodded again, "I was trying to figure out how to tell you what happened. But it would seem that you're the one who was able to figure out how. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner."

Aomine knew there was still a continuation to what Kagami was telling him and he decided to tell the red-eyed male that he was feeling the same. "You know, I was scared too. In fact, I'm still shaking right now." He looked straight into Kagami's eyes. "I was terrified of how you'll react. I don't want you to hate me."

"I don't want you to hate me, as well." Kagami finally admitted.

Another bout of silence…

"So…Am I forgiven?" Both males asked at the same time and they couldn't help but chuckle at how many times they had spoken in chorus during the whole conversation. Both was to relieved to hear the other laugh that they failed to realize the fact that everything was settled peacefully despite both of their well known temper, and that both of them had easily forgiven the other. But then again, that may just be the extent of their feelings, their love, for each other that both of them are willing to give the other a chance for as long as they were asking for it.

However, there was still one problem left and Aomine was the one who voiced it out. "Kagami, what about Kise?"

Kagami knew they have to do something about Kise, he was fairly certain that the poor blond was beyond confused at the moment, however, it was something none of them knew how to deal with as of yet. Kagami was aware that both him and Aomine was still on the process on figuring out what they _really_ felt for the blond and as long as their feelings weren't settle yet, the problem with Kise could not be solved. "Let's try to figure everything out first." Kagami stated, not really liking what he would say next, even though it was probably the best thing to do at the moment. "In the meantime, we should keep our distance from him and then, when we've settled everything, we'll talk things out with him." He turned to look at the blue sky. "That's the best thing I could think of right now."

Aomine, also not liking what Kagami said, had no choice to agree, distancing themselves from Kise for a while is probably their best option. "You're probably right." Then he smiled and held out his hand. "Let's go?"

Kagami smiled back, taking Aomine's hand. "Ahh, let's go."

Both of them knew that all three of them were affected greatly by the previous happenings, but Aomine and Kagami were just glad that it was settled between the two of them and that they were on the process of solving the problem with the blond. However, what they didn't know is that, they it wasn't them and they relationship that was greatly affected. It was _someone else_; because after all, it was _the person stuck in the middle _that gets affected the most.

"_What am I supposed to do-ssu?_"

x-o000o-x

A/N: Goodness! Gracious! Gosh! What kind of chapter is this? (Ne, was I able to do the extreme chapter I promised? I really hope so.) Anyway, as for the talk between Aomine and Kagami…well I really don't like people arguing, so I just had them settle it peacefully. (I mean they were in love, right?) Besides, I actually never witnessed a couple arguing extremely. (Every time my mom and dad have a misunderstanding, they just talk things out and it was settled peacefully. I honestly never heard them raise their voices on each other…so yeah…)

Next chapter: Kise's love-life may or may not be settled! (I'm such a meanie, aren't I? Giving you such vague information.)


	11. Chapter 11

**Title: **Entwined Hearts

**Warning/s: **Same warning applies (please see the first chapter for this)

**Disclaimer: ** I disclaim. The characters I used here belong to their respective creator and I own nothing aside from the crazy plot of this tiny fanfic I wrote (or typed for the matter).

# And to reply to your reviews:

~ _Blank Angel-_ Yeah, Kise's stuck in the middle all confused and lonely. And here's the next chapter. I'm sure you'll like this one.

~_ TheReihani – _Uwah, so sorry for the slight cliffy. I'll make up for that in here.

~ _SeaWeedHead- _Ah, I had the same reaction too, and to think I'm the one who wrote it. Aww, no worries, Takao would be there and he'll do something to help with the situation. Our big-hot-sexy-family is coming!

~_lonely white cloud- _*happily drowns on all the hearts and flowers* Love you too! Enjoy

# To the lot of you, thanks a lot!

#And forward we go…

x-o000o-x

**Chapter 11**

"They did what?!"

Takao's loud incredulous voice resounded within the shop, startling some of the customers, "Could you please repeat that again?"

Kise, who was also a little bit shocked—they were talking in a whisper when the dark haired male began yelling— at Takao's sudden outburst, immediately place both of his hands over his friend's mouth. "Shh, Takao-cchi, keep your voice down-ssu!" And when he was finally sure that Takao would not have another outburst, Kise removed his hands.

The black haired male, who managed to calm himself down, reverted back to whispering, "They kissed you? Both of them?" he asked, still unable to believe what he had just heard. "Is this a joke?"

Kise shook his head, "No, I'm being completely serious-ssu."

Takao resisted the urge to squeal, "See? What did I tell you?" He grinned, "Those guys totally like you!"

Kise fell silent.

"Wait," Takao, noticing the blond's silence, furrowed his brows. "There's something else, isn't there?" The blond nodded and Takao frowned, waiting for his friend to continue.

"After that…" Kise began softly. "They both started avoiding me." His lips quivered as tears began to gather at the corner of his eyes. "And I don't know what to do anymore. I'm so confused-ssu."

"Kise-chan…" Takao bit his lips, thinking how both Kagami and Aomine are such idiotic fools. Wondering how the other two failed to realize just how much the current events would affect his blond friend. Hell, did those even realized that Kise's in love with both of them, better yet, did Aomine and Kagami knew it was Kise's first time falling in love?

Kise finally lost it, sniffling as his tears began to fall. "I…It really hurts Takao-cchi." He furiously wiped the tears that had run down his cheeks only to be replaced by new ones. "I wanted to talk to them…but I…I'm scared-ssu."

"There, there, Kise-chan, don't cry." Takao said softly, patting Kise's head as he attempted to comfort the blond. "I'm sure everything will be just fine."

It was in such a state that the shop's owner, found them. Worried violet eyes stared at his two employees. "Taka-chin why is Ki-chin crying?" Murasakibara Atsushi inquired. "Is he not feeling well?"

"Ehh…you could say that." Takao answered albeit a little hesitantly.

"Is that so?" The tall man placed a hand under his cheeks, humming softly as he seemingly thought hard of something. "Taka-chin, I think Ki-chin needs to rest. Could you accompany him to his home?"

Takao saluted, "No problem!"

Murasakibara nodded, turning to Kise "Rest well, ok, Ki-chin?"

Kise sniffled again before he nodded, mumbling a small thank you which earned him a light pat on the head from the violet-eyed male.

"Well then, I'll leave it to you, Taka-chin." And he was off.

"Come on Kise-chan, let's get you home." The black haired male then led the still crying blond to the locker room, a single thought in his mind.

"_I'm going to knock some sense into the brains of those two idiots._" But then he added silently, "_I just hope they're around._"

x-o000o-x

"This is where you live?" Takao asked, looking over at Kise who simply answered him with soft 'yeah' making him frown once again.

Standing in front of his home, Kise couldn't help but feel nervous. He knew that both Kagami and Aomine were in the house, remembering that the two have the same day off. Because of his nervousness, Kise's hand shook as he searched for his keys. Noticing this, Takao sighed before banging the door loudly. Kise jolted in shock, whipping his head to look at Takao with wide golden eyes.

"Takao-cchi!" Kise exclaimed in panic.

The black haired male ignored him, knocking faster.

Inside, both of the occupants of the house almost fell off the couch at the sudden noise from the door.

"Who the hell is that?" Aomine growled.

"I have no idea." Kagami shook his head, grimacing slightly as the loud knocking gained speed. "Let's go check it out."

Aomine grumbled a few incoherent words—Kagami knew they were foul words—as he headed for the door closely followed by the red-head, who was, at the moment, fearing for the life of whoever was knocking. Readying himself to stop the tanned male from hurting someone, Kagami opened the door. When the door was opened, Aomine was about ready to tell whoever was standing in front of him to get lost but stopped when he recognized the black-haired male standing before them.

"You?" Aomine asked, not yet noticing Kise who was hiding from view. "Why are you here?"

"To take him home," Takao answered flatly, secretly wanting to give the man before him some lecture but held back for his friend's sake. He then moved to extend his hand, reaching out to pull Kise from his hiding place.

Both Kagami and Aomine blinked, surprised at the sight of the blond who currently seemed very interested in looking at something invisible on the ground. The two slightly older male patiently waited for the blond to look at them, feeling slightly awkward since they were actually avoiding Kise, plus Kise's friend seemed to be staring intently at them, analyzing whatever movement they do. But when Kise finally looked up at them, they flinched, not expecting to see the blond with a flushed face matched with eyes red and puffy from crying.

Kagami furrowed his brows in concern, "Kise, what's wrong?"

"He's not feeling well," Takao answered, knowing his friend couldn't speak just yet. "So our boss asked me to take him home."

"Is he sick? Headache? Stomachache? Toothache?" Aomine asked without pause. "Tell me!"

"I don't know. He wouldn't tell me." Takao shrugged, surprised at how easily he was able to lie, ahem, twist the truth a little bit. "Why don't you ask him? Maybe he'll tell you what's wrong." He suggested, hoping that the other two would just get the hint already.

Kagami's concern heightened, forgetting their original plan of avoiding Kise for a while. The red-head knew that as of the moment, Kise's more important than whatever other concerns they have. "Hey, Kise," He began, reaching for the blond's shoulder. "Let's go inside, and then tell me what's wrong, alright?" He finished, leading the blond inside.

"You should go inside too." Aomine offered, turning to the black haired male, "It's pretty cold today."

"Thanks but I can't do that." Takao shook his head. "I still have to go back to work."

"Is that so? Well then, I'll go inside now." Aomine then moved to follow Kagami and Kise but was stopped by a sudden strong pull of his arms, courtesy of Kise's friend, not quite believing that the black haired male, despite his much smaller figure, was so damn strong enough to cause him to stumble. "Hey!"

"Just a second, you." Takao said in a monotonous voice, his current tone so unlike him. "I have something important to tell you. So listen carefully." He stated, his grip on Aomine's arm tightened slightly, making the tanned male wince a bit.

"Oi! Let go!" Aomine hissed, trying to pry his arms away from Takao's grip to no avail. "That hurts!"

Takao hissed, "I don't care." Silver eyes narrowed dangerously and Aomine flinched, feeling the menacing aura radiating so strongly around the smaller male.

"Ok…" Aomine gulped, shuddering as his mind filled with thoughts about how the cheerful ones are the most terrifying—exhibit A would, of course, be Kise and exhibit B would be Kise's friend…who was Kise's friend again?

"Now listen here, I don't really know what exactly is going on inside your house," Takao's glare intensified and Aomine would have taken a step back if he wasn't so immobilized with fear. "But I want you to _stop_ making Kise-chan _cry_."

"What are you talking about?" Aomine asked in confusion.

"Don't play dumb." Takao snarled; his voice low as to not alert the other two inside the house. "Kissing him one moment then avoiding him the next. Did you idiots even think about what Kise-chan would feel? Hell, have you guys even had the tiniest idea of how confused he was?"

Aomine's eyes widened, "You knew?"

"That's not the point here." Takao's murderous aura rose up a notch. "The point is, he was crying because of _you_. So stop!" His nails dug on Aomine's skin, his voice growing more serious. "Because if you don't," Takao then stared right into Aomine's eyes, conveying to the taller male that he was not joking. "I would _steal_ Kise-chan from the two of you."

Aomine suddenly found the strength to snatch his arm back, eyes narrowing. "I wouldn't let you."

But then…

"Gotcha!" Takao suddenly reverted back to his usual cheery self, grinning knowingly at the gawking male. "That was the reaction I'm waiting for!"

Aomine blinked, "Har?"

"I'm not planning to steal Kise-chan; I was just trying to see how you would react." Silver eyes glowed with obvious mirth. "You totally fell for it though." Then he added, "I have I boyfriend, you know? And I would most definitely not exchange him for the world."

"W-what?" Aomine still couldn't process what had just happened.

"Geez," Takao groaned. "Now I know why you couldn't figure out what you really feel about Kise-chan." He shook his head, "And I, who doesn't know much about the three of you, figured out what _both_ of you feel for him the moment Kise-chan told me what you did." He then raised his hand, noticing that Aomine was about to say something. "No, you have to figure that yourself. Where would the fun be if I tell you?"

"I don't get you!" Aomine growled.

"Ugh! I give up!" Takao groaned once again. "Your brain is really transparent." His eyes then shifted to where he thought Kise and Kagami were. "I just hope the other one's brain isn't as transparent as yours."

"Stop speaking in riddles, damn it!" Aomine almost yelled.

"Whatever," Takao turned to leave. "I'm leaving, tell Kise-chan I said bye."

"Hey you! Wait up! " Aomine called out. "You, come back! Hey!"

"Bye!" Takao waved, not even looking at Aomine. "And the name's Takao not 'you'." But then the dark haired male remembered something which made him turn around and look at Aomine with threatening eyes. "Don't make Kise-chan cry again, because I would _hunt_ _you down_ and this time…" He smirked evilly, "_I'm serious_." And he was gone.

Aomine swallowed, trembling hard as he stared on the spot where Takao stood just moments ago, mumbling to himself. "Note to self: _Best friends are terrifying_, _never mess with them_."

x-o000o-x

Kagami was still trying to coax Kise to talk, or rather get the blond to look at him, when Aomine reached the dining hall. Concerned, he took a seat across Kise, just right beside Kagami.

"Kise," Kagami's soft voice broke the silence that had settled between them. "Please tell me what's wrong. Are you hurt somewhere?"

The blond just shook his head, still refusing to talk or even raise his head.

"Then what is it?" Kagami tried again, hating the fact that the blond wouldn't even glance at them. "Please tell me, I'm really getting worried."

Kise remained silent and Aomine remembered Takao's words. "I think it's because we're avoiding him after…you know." He whispered lowly to Kagami.

Kagami's hand moved to reach the blond but stopped midway. "Is it because we're avoiding you."

Their thoughts were confirmed when Kise finally nodded.

Kagami bit his lower lip, not knowing how to fix the problem at hand. "You, we never really wanted to avoid you." He shook his head slightly. "We're just confused, so you could say we needed space to think about everything."

"What about me then, Kagami-cchi? I'm confused too." Finally Kise talked, albeit in a very low whisper. "I don't even know what to do and feel anymore-ssu."

Both Aomine and Kagami flinched at that, speechless.

"You and Aomine-cchi kissed me…and then…" He began to cry for the second time that day, sniffling as he tried to finish what he was saying. "…and then you suddenly started avoiding me…It's so confusing and it hurts because I'm starting to think that maybe…maybe Aomine-cchi and Kagami-cchi _don't want me anymore_." The blond sobbed, "I would try to approach you both…ask you a lot of things that I don't understand. But then, every time you see me…you leave…as if I'm someone you despise so much that you couldn't even stand seeing me." He then started wiping his tears. "I'm starting to think that I should have just left back then…because if I did…I wouldn't be so confused and it wouldn't hurt."

"Kise…" Kagami didn't know what to do. He could feel Kise's pain and sorrow radiating within the kitchen and he has no idea how to make it go away.

"Do you not want me anymore?" Kise asked, his voice cracking as more tears fell from his usually bright eyes. "Does Kagami-cchi and Aomine-cchi hate me now-ssu?" He, however, never gave the two a chance to answer as he continued, "Everything is just so painful." He declared, his hands suddenly coming to a rest over his chest, clutching the fabric of his shirt. "I just want the pain to go away."

'Are we the ones causing you this much pain? Are we the ones breaking your heart?' Kagami so badly wanted to ask but was too terrified to hear the answer.

'Are the two of us really the one to blame for your tears? Are we the ones who harshly took away your smile?' Aomine thought, wanting to voice everything aloud but couldn't quite find the courage to do so.

'_Is it our fault_?' The unvoiced question hung heavily in the air as Kise's sobs continued.

"Is it wrong that I wanted to stay with Aomine-cchi and Kagami-cchi so badly?" Kise asked in between his sobs. "If it is…then I would leave…" The blond finally looked up, golden eyes resting on the two men before him "But I…I really _love_ Kagami-cchi and Aomine-cchi." His lips then curved to form a small very sad smile, his glossy eyes showing defeat, a sign that he was giving up. "I always wished I could stay with both of you _forever_…"

Blue and red flew wide in shock, knowing exactly what Kise was trying to tell them—they were not kids to not know what Kise meant—no one really uses love and forever together unless _that_ was what they wanted to say. Suddenly everything became crystal clear, the fog lifted as their confusion ebbed away. Ever so slowly, the answer came to the two seeking it the most and they wanted to laugh at their stupidity. All of a sudden, Takao's words weren't as puzzling as it initially was. How could they be so stupid? All the answers they were seeking were dancing right in front of their eyes, mocking them for their inability to figure it out, laughing at them for not being able to solve it when they have known _all along_.

With their discovery, Aomine elbowed Kagami, whispering ever so slightly. "Hey, tell him."

Kagami glared, hissing in a low voice as he elbowed Aomine's side. "Why me? You do it!"

"I'll just mess it up!" Aomine shot back in a low voice but with such emphasis.

"Fine," Kagami finally agreed, "But don't complain afterwards." The red head then stood up, carefully walking around the table in order to reach the blond. When he was finally standing in front of Kise, he took a deep breath. "Kise," He softly said the blond's name before he reached out to gently wipe of the tears that were still running down the blond's cheeks. "Don't cry anymore."

Kise sniffled, "Kagami-cchi…I'm really sorry-ssu."

"Shh," Kagami whispered. "It's alright." He smiled softly, "It's fine because I…_we_ also…" And he kissed the blond once again, his lips pressing lightly on the Kise's for the second time.

Shocked, Kise pulled back immediately. "W-why?"

Kagami run his thumbs over Kise's lips. "I'm sorry we avoided you. We didn't mean to hurt you." The red-head shook his head. "I'm sorry we just figured it out now. We've been jerks, stupid, foolish jerks. Sorry."

Kise's tears finally receded, confusion taking its place. "Kagami-cchi?"

"We…" Kagami paused, turning slightly red. "Want to be with you forever, as well."

"What do you mean-ssu?" The blond blinked, thinking that he was actually dreaming but figured out he was not when tanned arms suddenly wound itself around his waist, effectively pulling him off his chair to transfer him on Aomine's lap—when did he get there? Weren't Aomine seated on the chair on the opposite side of the table?

"What he's saying is that we love you, too." Aomine smiled, "In the way you want us to."

"B-but…but aren't the two of you…" Kise asked, still refusing to believe what he was hearing.

"Idiot!" Aomine said playfully, pulling the blond down to deliver a quick kiss upon his lips. "Kagami kissed you just now, so it's my turn."

Kise blushed and Kagami smiled.

"We don't want to see you cry anymore, so from now on, the three of us would be together, is that ok, Kise? The red-head asked.

Kise sniffled as fresh tears began to gather at the corners of his eyes, everything that had happened was finally sinking in to him, hence his reation. The other two panicked.

"Why are you crying?" Aomine and Kagami asked at the same time, before fussing over Kise while they blamed each other of who was really at fault. But when Kise giggled, the two halted their bantering.

"I'm so happy that this isn't a dream!" Kise sniffled one last time, looking at Kagami and Aomine with sparkling eyes. "I'm really happy-ssu!" And he smiled the brightest smile Aomine and Kagami had ever seen, making their lips quirk up in return.

'_Your smile is our happiness.'_

x-o000o-x

**Omake Special!**

The three were lounging on the couch, eating some chips when a thought suddenly came to Aomine's mind.

"Hey Kise, your friend, Takao, does he have a habit of phrasing things differently?" The tanned male asked, stealing the bag of potato chips from Kagami's hand.

"Takao-cchi?" Kise tilted his head, "Yeah, why do you ask-ssu?"

Aomine hummed, "Then do you know what he really meant when he says weird stuff?"

Kise nodded, "Umm. Why? Did he tell you something weird?"

"Not really," Aomine shook his head, "What does 'your brain is transparent' mean?"

"Your brain is transparent?" Kise took a sip of his soda, "In Takao-cchi's own dictionary that simply means you're an idiot-ssu."

"Kise, another question." The tanned male said with twitching eyes.

"What is it-ssu?"

"Can I kill you friend?"

"Absolutely not!" Kagami and Kise said at the same time.

x-o000o-x

A/N: Finally! It happened!

That's all I can say because I'm really sleepy…


	12. Chapter 12

**Title: **Entwined Hearts

**Warning/s: **Same warning applies (please see the first chapter for this)

**Disclaimer: ** I disclaim. The characters I used here belong to their respective creator and I own nothing aside from the crazy plot of this tiny fanfic I wrote (or typed for the matter).

# And to reply to your reviews:

~ _Blank Angel-_ Ahh, well, I like to believe that Takao is created for the sole purpose of being awesome (I love Takao! If Kise doesn't exist he'd definitely be my most favorite KNB character). Murasakibara's appearance is only some sort of guest appearance though and I'm not sure if we'll see him again. I feel so happy that I made you happy! Though I'm starting to think that I'm digging my own grave because even if I have been shipping AoKagaKise since forever, I never once wrote anything like this before.

~_ TheReihani – _Yes! Them confessing took a hell lot of time, right? It's a good thing it finally happened though. Please enjoy!

~ _SeaWeedHead- _I'm so happy too, to be honest, I want the three of them to be together during the third…fourth chapter but I need to somehow build everything before they arrive to the point of confessing to each other and I have no idea it would take so long *laughs sheepishly* I'd like to see what their relationship has in store as well. (or at least what I can do to make it work since I never wrote a three way relationship before.)

~_lonely white cloud- _*accepts pillow and hugs it tightly* Ha-ha! That 'someone' might just show himself soon!

_~Sylentia Levin- _Uwah! It's so nice to meet people who ship AoKagaKise! Oh, I'm so glad you love this and yes I agree all the way that these three are so very cute. Ehh? Epicness? *blushes* I wouldn't really call this epic, but oh my gosh, thank you so much! For someone to consider my fic as epic (oh, they rhymed *laughs*) it makes me really happy! Ahh, and don't worry, it's not the end yet (though there might be only a few more chapters left) as for the jealousy and drama, I'm not very sure (I needed a break from all of those so I'm trying to keep it to a very minimum here) but we'll see.

# To all of you my dears, you have my thanks…

#Now shall we take a step…

x-o000o-x

**Chapter 12**

"So…" Takao drawled, his voice teasing, "You look really happy today Kise-chan. Is there something you want to_ share_ to me?" Kise's face shaded a bright red much to Takao's delight, the black haired male feeling really pleased with himself and at his accomplishments.

"Weareinarelationshipnow…" Kise stated, speaking as fast as he could, "…ssu."

Takao's eyes glinted with mischief, perfectly knowing what Kise had said even with the blond speaking in a speed that could rival a cheetah's average running speed. "So how was it?" He asked with a face splitting grin, wiggling his eyebrows in a _very meaningful _manner. "Was it good?"

"Umm," Kise nodded shyly, the blond not getting what Takao _exactly_ meant by the question.

Takao's eyes shone brighter at that. "So…who is better? Your Kagami-cchi or your Aomine-cchi?"

Kise tilted his head slightly, his golden eyes showing signs of confusion. "Ehh? What do you mean-ssu?"

"I'm asking you who is better at…" He paused, not knowing how to phrase his question properly, "_You know_?" He stared at Kise long and hard, trying to get his point across only to face palm when Kise looked at him as if saying 'I don't really get what you're talking about-ssu'. Kise's reaction, of course, led Takao to the realization that he and his friends weren't really talking about the same thing and that Kise's boyfriends—that's the right term for them now—hadn't done anything to Kise yet. Somehow, that made Takao feel a lot better, since judging from his friend's absolutely confused look, the blond was still a tad bit innocent when it comes to _that_. And if those two had done _something_ to _taint_ his innocent friend, he would most likely have done something—kill or maybe just kick them where it _really_ hurts—to Aomine and Kagami for molesting—though it would not really be considered molesting if Kise gave them permission, but still—the blond. Deep down however, Takao was fairly certain that those two, despite being idiots sometimes, wouldn't do anything that Kise was not yet ready for. He just knew that's how much the two males love Kise—too bad it had taken them nearly two forevers to realize that. Not realizing that he had been spacing out, Takao was brought back to the real world by a hand being waved in front of his face.

"Mou, Takao-cchi," Kise pouted. "Are you even listening to what I'm saying-ssu?"

"Ah, sorry, where are we again?" Takao asked, looking sheepishly at his friend.

"I'm asking you what you meant-ssu." The blond repeated.

"Forget about that." Takao said with a slight wave of his hand, indicating that he wanted their first topic to be dismissed. "Just tell me who confessed first."

"Well…" The blond began, looking at anywhere other than his best friend. "They asked me what's wrong and I told them all about how I'm confused I am at their actions and then the conversation just flowed from there-ssu." He then chuckled light heartedly, "There isn't any explosive confrontation Kagami-cchi just said everything will be fine and then…" He trailed off, blushing lightly as he remembered what happened afterwards.

"And then what?" Takao asked, obviously interested. "Don't leave me hanging! It's not nice!"

"Kagami-cchi kissed me." Kise whispered, "And then moments later, Aomine-cchi kissed me too-ssu."

"Please give me a moment to process everything, then another one to squeal in silence." Takao stated, resisting every urge to squeal loudly, and when he was done acting like a fan boy internally, he grabbed Kise's hand and shook it vigorously. "That's so cute! Congratulations on your love life!"

"Thank you-ssu!" Kise smiled widely.

"Ne, Kise-chan, say let's go on a double date sometime…err, could we call it double?" Takao suddenly looked as if he was thinking hard, "I mean there are three of you, so…Ah well, let's go out together sometime. Me and Shin-chan then you and your boyfriends. What do you say?"

"Sounds fun," Kise said excitedly, "I'll suggest that to Aomine-cchi and Kagami-cchi!"

"Do that!" Takao grinned broadly, resisting the urge to jump at his brilliant idea. "I'm so excited!"

The two then began to plan where they would go if their boyfriends do agree with their plan, chattering excitedly as they pictured how _super_ awesome their 'double-but-not-exactly-double date' would go. Their talk however, was interrupted by the sudden 'ding' of the shop's door followed by a deep voice.

"Yo," The voice greeted and Kise doesn't even have to look to know whom exactly that voice belongs to.

"Aomine-cchi, hello-ssu!" Kise turned towards the door with a smile; however the sight of Kagami with Aomine made his smile grow wider. "Uwah! Kagami-cchi's here too!"

"Hey there," Kagami said a little awkwardly, not really looking at Kise. His actions were perfectly justifiable though, it was, after all, his first time seeing Kise wearing his nosebleed inducing—it was Aomine who described it as such and Kagami couldn't quite believe how true the tanned male's words were—'costume' in person. "You look nice." The red-head couldn't help but compliment the blond.

Kise squeaked, finally remembering what he was wearing before managing to mumble out a small 'thanks' that was barely audible to human ears. Somewhere in the background Takao snickered, amused at what was playing before him.

"Why are you here-ssu?" Kise asked, "Are you going to buy some gummy bears?"

Both Kagami and Kise stared at Aomine and the tanned male let out an exasperated groan, "Why do you both have to look at me when you say gummy bears?" Then after a few seconds, "Anyway, where can I find the gummy bears?"

Takao's snicker grew louder.

Aomine growled, "What?"

"I'll get it for you." The black-haired male said in between snickers. "Heh, '_Gummy bear-san_'.

"Oi, I heard that!" Aomine almost yelled.

Kagami shook his head, amused. "You have a nice friend, Kise."

"Of course!" Kise said, his tone somewhat boastful, "I wouldn't be friends with Takao-cchi if he wasn't nice-ssu!"

"Nice?!" Aomine suddenly exclaimed, remembering how Takao called him an idiot—he told him his brain was _transparent_ which exactly means idiot according to Kise— and then threatened to hunt him down while looking at him in a very creepy manner. "He's absolutely terrifying!"

He was, however, ignored when Takao returned with the gummy bears, the silver-haired male commenting on how it would be lunch break soon, which, in turn, made the two males remember why exactly they were in the shop in the first place.

"Kise," Kagami began, "You're doing half shift today right?"

Kise nodded, "Yeah, why-ssu?"

"Well…" Kagami scratched the back of his head, "We're wondering if you wanted to have lunch with us?"

Kise looked over at Takao who gave him the go signal. "Go on, I'm doing half shift too, anyway. 'Sides, Shin-chan promised he'll have lunch with me today."

"Sure thing Kagami-cchi." The blond stated, smiling.

"Ah, let's hurry up then," Aomine stated. "I'm starving."

"Gummy bear-san," Takao interjected, "you do realize you still have to pay for that before I let you leave, right?"

"I know that!" The tanned male's eyes twitched. "And don't call me that!"

So after paying for the treats, the three said goodbye to Takao who waved at them while smiling mischievously.

"Have fun on your_ first_ date!" He called out and all three males blushed lightly.

x-o000o-x

Kise didn't know if he could call them having lunch together in the mall's fast food a date, but either way, he was happy. Sure, he's had meals with both Aomine and Kagami many times before but it was the first time they ate together as a…couple? Kise sweat dropped all of a sudden, he had no idea what to call the three of them since the word couple doesn't really apply to them for it was only for two people and there were, well, three of them.

Kagami, who was the most perceptive of the three, noticed how Kise suddenly drifted to a world of his own, causing him to pause from taking a bite of his hamburger. "Kise?" He called out and felt bad instantly as Kise nearly fell of the chair he was seated in due to the shock of being called when he was clearly thinking of something. "Ah, sorry did I startle you?"

Kise shook his head, "Don't worry about it, Kagami-cchi. I'm just thinking of something."

"Mind telling us what got you so spaced out?" Aomine, who also stopped from eating, looked at Kise with expectant blue eyes.

"Ehh?" Kise flushed, "It's just some silly thought, so don't bother yourselves with it-ssu."

"I wouldn't consider it silly if it gets you thinking so hard." Aomine reasoned out. "So spill."

Reluctantly, Kise spoke. "Well…I'm just wondering what we're called. I mean we're together, I know that, but we couldn't be called a couple because that term is used for two people." He shrugged, "Just wondering-ssu." Then he noticed his two companions staring intently at him and he turned red, thinking about how silly he must have sounded for worrying about such things. "Ah! I told you, it's silly-ssu!"

"Now that you mentioned it," Kagami spoke, placing his food back on the table. "I don't know what to call us either."

"Maybe we should think about how to call us." Aomine looked at Kagami who nodded.

Kise blinked, "Ehh?"

Silence…

Kise's eyes shifted from Kagami then to Aomine then back to Kagami, sweat dropping at how serious the two looked at the moment.

Then…

"What about '_AoKagaKise_'?" Aomine suddenly suggested. "It's a combination of our last names, so it should do, right" He then looked at Kise as if to ask for the blond's agreement on what he had said.

"Don't you think that sound a little weird?" Kagami commented.

"What then," Aomine raised an eyebrow, "You have anything better?"

Kagami was quiet for a moment, "Fine," He huffed. "AoKagaKise it is then."

Did they just invent a name to call their relationship? Kise gawked at the two males, not knowing whether he should giggle, be pleased, bang his head on the table or just disappear. In the end, Kise settled for smiling softly, he may find it unbelievable that Kagami and Aomine actually thought of something, despite of how crazy it was, but the blond knew they did it for him and somehow, knowing that made the name less silly and _more special_.

x-o000o-x

After their lunch, the three decided to watch some movie but decided against it at the last minute after seeing that all the movies being showed are either thriller or horror—Aomine and Kagami won against Kise due to majority's vote—and ended up returning back to their place to hang out. So there they were, at the center of the living room, on the thick blanket laid on the floor. Kise was resting in between Kagami's spread legs, his back on the red head's chest whilst Kagami was using the couch to lean on to while Aomine was sprawled on the floor, using one of Kagami's legs as a pillow as he lazily clicked on the remote.

"Damn it." Aomine groaned, complaining like a child who failed to get what he wanted. "There's nothing good on TV." He then carelessly threw the remote on top of the couch before moving to sit up.

"You finally sat up, my leg's falling asleep." Kagami grumbled and Aomine just looked innocently at him, making Kise giggle.

"Somehow, Aomine-cchi looks weird when pretending to look all innocent-ssu." The blond giggled some more.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Aomine asked, one eyebrow rising.

"It means you look like a psycho when making an innocent face." The red-head teased.

"Tch, whatever." Aomine shrugged, "With or without a psychotic face, the two of you still love me."

"Oh, I'm being crushed by your mighty ego!" Kagami said dramatically and Kise couldn't help but laugh out loud.

"Oi, Kise, don't laugh!" Aomine exclaimed. "Help me here!"

"I don't know what to say-ssu!" Kise said in between fits of laughter and Aomine shook his head.

The tanned male then leaned forward to capture the lips of the still laughing blond for a deep, passionate kiss, effectively cutting off Kise's laughter.

"Hey, that's not fair!" Kagami complained after Aomine pulled away from Kise, smirking triumphantly at the sight of the slightly red-faced blond.

"What? You want a kiss from me too?" Aomine teased.

"I want a kiss alright." Kagami nodded then smirked but from Kise, not you." Then he leaned down to plant a kiss on the blond's kiss swollen lips, relishing in the soft sounds the blond made as he deepened the kiss.

Aomine pouted childishly before sulking. "Hmph!"

Releasing the blond's lips for their much needed oxygen, Kagami turned to look at the sulking male. "Aww, don't sulk." Kagami then reached out for Aomine, "Here, let me give you a kiss." Feeling bold, the red head pulled the blue haired male for a deep kiss. Kise who was kind of sandwiched between the two couldn't help but blush as he watched the two. And as Kagami and Aomine broke the kiss, they noticed golden eyes staring at them.

"Kise? Why are you staring at us like that? Did we squeeze you?" Kagami asked in concern.

The blond shook his head, "It's not that." The coloring of his cheeks visibly darkened, "I just thought Aomine-cchi and Kagami-cchi look so hot-ssu."

Aomine's eyes glinted suddenly, his hands moving to Kise's chin in an effort to lift it up a bit. "But you know, what's really hot?" He smirked meaningfully, which, unfortunately Kise completely failed to take note of. "It's when the three of us are having what they call a three—"

But before Aomine could finish his statement, a throw pillow was already shoved on his face, muffling the end of his sentence, courtesy of a glaring Kagami. "Finish that sentence and you'll be sleeping on the couch!"

"I'm just kidding!" Aomine whined and Kise blinked.

"Still," Kagami stated firmly, "Not yet." He shook his head.

Aomine, upon seeing the untainted innocence on the blond's golden eyes as Kise looked up at him questioningly, simply shook his head and smiled softly, finally understanding where Kagami was coming from, "You're right Kagami…" He then gently ran his hand through Kise's hair. "Not yet."

"Kagami-cchi? Aomine-cchi? What are you both talking about-ssu?" Kise asked confused.

"Nothing," Kagami answered with a smile. "Let's go take some nap?"

"Sounds like a plan." Aomine agreed, standing up before offering both of his hands for the other two. "Come on?"

Kise nodded enthusiastically, taking Aomine's right hand while Kagami took the left. "Let's take a nap-ssu!"

And as the three of them lied together on the bed—good thing the bed in Kagami's room was king sized—the only thing they could feel was happiness and contentment.

_Wrong_…

Huh? What?

Please say that again, will you?

One of them was _not_ content _at all_…

Could someone please specify?

Well…

Due to a _certain someone's natural pervertedness_, Kagami made it a point to sleep between his two boyfriends, just in case. Hence, the discontentment.

"_I want to sleep beside Kise too, damn it!_"

x-o000o-x

A/N: And you could guess who spoke the last line. So Aomine decided to call the three of them AoKagaKise. How _original_, but please note the sarcasm right there. Ahh, and Kise's so innocent, it's cute. And could anyone smell the appearance of another _someone_?

Anyway, I tried to make it longer but I had my hands full right now *bows apologetically* I'm sorry. We have a group reporting in our History class and I needed to research on some stuff, read it thoroughly, summarize it then make a PowerPoint presentation of it because I know that if I don't, _no one_ would! (Gosh, the kind of group mates I have *grumbles*) I'm ranting aren't I? Sorry!

One last thing, I'm still not exactly sure, but I have a feeling there's only a _few_ more chapters left (Though I already have plans for another fic and one side story for this fic).


	13. Chapter 13

**Title: **Entwined Hearts

**Warning/s: **Same warning applies (please see the first chapter for this)

**Disclaimer: ** I disclaim. The characters I used here belong to their respective creator and I own nothing aside from the crazy plot of this tiny fanfic I wrote (or typed for the matter).

# And to reply to your reviews:

~ _Blank Angel-_ Midorima-cchi's here! *cheers* ha-ha, the chaos that would occur! I apologize if the last chapter took so long…stupid internet connections too damn slow *grumbles* anyway, I have no idea you have that much belief in my update schedules *laughs* Anyway, I hope I make you laugh again.

~_ TheReihani – _Hehehe, thank you and oh, I love you too!

~ _SeaWeedHead- _Yes, yes, yes! Innocent! Kise is adorable! *whispers* you'll see another side of Kise in here. Ah, but of course, we should give Kagami a chance to Kise in that outfit or else it wouldn't be fair. :p I also am sad to know that I would be ending this story soon since this fic had really grown on me but well, you know what they say, every story has an end. I just hope you'll enjoy the new one I'm going to write.

~_lonely white cloud- _I'm glad you think the last chapter's brilliant! Thank you and have fun reading!

# To all of you my dears, you have my gratitude…

#Now lo and behold…

x-o000o-x

**Chapter 13**

Aomine groaned as he was yet again forced to push the now heavy shopping cart forward, thinking of how stupid he was for falling for Kagami and Kise's lowly tricks to coerce him to going with them to shop for some household necessities. But then again, Aomine knew there was absolutely no single way he could say no to the two after being subjected to Kagami's pleading look and Kise's hopeful eyes—his two boyfriends knew it was his weakness and would use it anytime they wanted something from him. The tanned male groaned again, realizing just how doomed he was for falling in love with two very_ dangerous_ males. But then, after seeing both Kagami and Kise talking animatedly about cucumbers and lettuces, the tanned male's slight frown was easily replaced by a fond smile—something that happens more often now. It was one of the hundred plus sides of their relationship after all. Seeing the blond and the red-head acting all wife-like and such always gives the tanned male the sense of having a _real_ home, a place to belong where he would always be accepted for who he was, no questions asked.

"Oi, Aomine, hurry up." Kagami's voice cut off the tanned male's thoughts. "Let's go buy some sea food."

Aomine was about to complain on how heavy the cart was but the sight of Kagami looking at him with his hands on his hips—it seriously reminded the blue haired male of a busy wife in a hurry to get home to cook for her kids—made all his protests disappear, instead forcing another slightly wider smile upon his lips. "Yeah, yeah, I'm hurrying." And then he pushed the cart forward, forgetting how heavy it was as he moved to stand between Kise and Kagami in front of the fish stall.

"What would you like to eat, Aomine-cchi?" Kise asked, already checking out the various sea foods laid in front of them. "Would you like some crab or perhaps some squid-ssu?"

"What about some lobster?" Aomine said, pointing to the bunch of huge lobsters on the side. "I want those."

Aomine was answered by a hard whack on the back of his head. "Idiot," Kagami glared. "We'll go broke if we buy a lobster. Do you even know how much one lobster costs?"

"Oww, that hurts." Aomine complained, rubbing the back of his head.

"Aomine-cchi, are you alright-ssu?" Kise questioned while blinking, concern evident on the tone of his voice.

"I might have acquired a huge bump on my head." Aomine declared. "Hurry and kiss it better."

Kise's face gained a barely visible pink tint. "Ehh?"

But instead of a kiss, Aomine received another whack on the head, once again, from Kagami. "Shameless bastard," The red head whispered to n one in particular.

"You hit me again!" Aomine exclaimed. "I'm starting to think you like hitting me!"

"I do." Kagami answered monotonously.

"Wha…what?" Aomine turned to Kise, complaining loudly, which then earned them a few strange look from some of the people around them. "Did you hear that, Kise? He totally said it like he doesn't care!"

Another whack, "Stop acting like a kid, Ahomine. You're embarrassing."

"See?" The tanned male moved behind Kise to hide which was funny because he was much taller than the blond. "He did it again!"

The blond could only sweat drop, chuckling uncomfortably.

"Whatever, we can't afford a freaking lobster." Kagami finalized, "Though we might be able to afford some crayfish. It looks like a lobster too, so it should do and make a certain_ child _happy." Then he mumbled, eyes twitching. "Also, it's a little less expensive…but still expensive."

"I'm not a child." Aomine grumbled, pouting childishly. "Right, Kise?"

"You're not a child-ssu." Kise shook his head, and then afterwards added with uncertainty, "…I think?"

"You do realize that doesn't make feel any better at all, right?" Aomine deadpanned.

Kise chuckled nervously, "Sorry-ssu?"

"Anyway, let's go grab some crayfish." Kagami said as he walked to where the crayfishes were, closely followed by the other two.

After a while, the trio was headed to the counter to pay for everything they bought when they passed by what Kagami would refer to as the 'junk food corner'. Aomine's eye easily scanned for his favorite bag of chips and was on the verge of grabbing it when his hand was swatted away. He turned around, expecting to see Kagami but was slightly shocked when he was met by Kise's golden eyes.

"Aomine-cchi, you can't buy those." Kise shook his head. "We don't have budget for that anymore-ssu."

"Ehh? But it's my favorite!" Aomine whined.

"No, Aomine-cchi." Kise answered firmly. "We only have enough money to buy all that we need and Kagami-cchi already computed for everything-ssu."

"Can't we forget all about budgeting?" Aomine pleaded, "Just this once?"

Kise wasn't moved, "Sorry, but we can't-ssu."

"Heh, can't convince Kise, now can you?" Kagami drawled, his blood-red eyes glinting approvingly as he patted Kise's head. "I have thought him well, don't you think so too, Aomine?"

Aomine then realized that he was fighting a losing battle, so with shoulders slumped, he placed the bag of chips down. "Good bye my awesome junk food, I'll just eat you next time." Then he whispered his complaint, "I didn't know Bakagami has a '_how to be a proper housewife program_' going on."

Unfortunately, Kagami still picked up what he had said, making a vein pop out of the red-eyed male's forehead. "Kagami…WHACK!"

"Gyah! That's it!" Aomine exclaimed. "That's the fourth time you hit me!"

"I'm surprised you know how to count." Kagami stated.

"Fine!" Aomine shot back, "I, Aomine Daiki, declare an all out war against you, Kagami Taiga!" He declared, pointing some poor celery he grabbed from the cart at Kagami.

"Bring it!" Kagami exclaimed, grabbing the carrot lying innocently in their shopping cart, seemingly forgetting that they were in a public place.

"Uwah! Kagami-cchi! Aomine-cchi! Wait a second!" Kise panicked, but was ignored as his two companions lunged forward to 'attack' each other, starting an all out 'supermarket' war. "We're in a supermarket-ssu!"

In the end, Kise was forced to apologize over and over to the supermarket's owner for the commotion caused by his two companions—he actually had to use his notorious 'puppy-dog eyes' to convince the owner not to ban them from the place—which, fortunately ended well.

_Or not…_

At least not for Aomine and Kagami, who at the moment were shifting uncomfortably from where they were seated inside the office of the supermarket's owner.

"Now, you two, is there something you wanted to say?" Kise asked in a flat voice, making the other two males wince.

"We're very sorry." Aomine and Kagami apologized softly, shrinking back in their seats as they felt the scary aura radiating from Kise; the blond even dropped the –ssu in his sentence and that itself was enough to let the two know that they are most likely in _big_ trouble.

Kise, all of a sudden, whacked the two males forcefully. "Say it louder." The blond commanded.

The other two complied, apologizing like frightened kids. "We're very sorry. We promise not to do it again."

"Good," Kise nodded in approval, before his golden eyes narrowed. "Because if you do, you'll receive something worse than a whack in the head. Do you both understand?"

"Yes." The other two mumbled, cowering in fear.

"I can't hear you!" The two nearly had a heart attack as Kise's voice grew louder than what they thought possible, in fact, even the supermarket's owner squeaked in fear.

"Yes sir!" Both Aomine and Kagami straightened as they raised the volume of their voice enough for all the occupants of the office to hear, "We understand!"

"That wasn't so hard, now was it?" Kise then smiled widely and somehow, that frightened everyone more. "Now that's settled, let's head home-ssu." Then he turned to the owner, bowing apologetically. "I'm very sorry for the trouble we've caused you, sir. I'll make sure it doesn't happen again-ssu."

The still terrified man shakily waved his hand, "It's perfectly fine. Don't worry about it, boy."

Kise bowed gratefully, "Thank you so much-ssu." Then he turned to his boyfriends, smiling sweetly, which caused the two to have goose bumps. "Let's go home, Aomine-cchi, Kagami-cchi…"

Both males gulped, paling at the sweet smile playing upon Kise's lips and also from the very simple words that had just left the blond's mouth, concluding that Kise is far more terrifying than Aomine's senior officer. And as the blond led the home, actually it's more like _dragged_ them home, a single thought was running on both their minds.

"_We're going to die!_"

x-o000o-x

When they finally arrived at their house, Kagami and Aomine prepared themselves to bolt inside their room and hide in there for as long as necessary only to be stopped by Kise's firm voice.

"Hold it." Kise begun, "Don't even think about running-ssu." He then moved his hand to point at the couch. "Go and sit over there. We have a lot to talk about."

The two slightly older males couldn't find it in themselves to disobey the blond; they were seriously far too terrified to say and do something anyway. Once seated on the couch, the two males fidgeted, eyes cast on the floor. They never realized that Kise had a side that could rival the most terrifying antagonist they have encountered on books and movie.

"What's gotten in to you-ssu?" Kise straightforwardly asked. "Creating a huge commotion like that and inside a supermarket no less."

"He started it!" The tanned male and the red-head chorused, pointing at each other accusingly.

"I don't care who started it-ssu!" Kise's golden eyes narrowed, "You seriously messed up a lot of things! Have you seen all those bag of chips and packs of candies you've ruined? You should be thankful I managed to get you out of trouble! What would you do if the owner made us pay for all of the things you destroyed? We can't afford that much money-ssu!"

The other two remained silent, ashamed at their actions and at the same time afraid of Kise. They actually wanted to tell the blond that the supermarket's owner let them off without much problem because he was pretty terrified of the blond but decided against it. They knew they have already awakened the sleeping lion inside Kise and none of them wanted to wake up the other lions—the two males were totally convinced that there's a whole_ pride_ of lions sleeping within Kise. So throughout Kise's lecture on how it's wrong to start a _war_ inside a supermarket and whatnot, which lasted for two hours, mind you, Aomine and Kagami remained silent.

And it was only when Kise stopped talking that the two managed to find their voices only to apologize sincerely.

Aomine spoke first, "We're really sorry, Kise."

"We never intended to cause you all this trouble." Kagami looked away. "Please don't be mad at us."

Kise let out a sigh, "I'm not exactly mad Kagami-cchi. I'm just worried for both of you-ssu."

"We know," Aomine stated almost in a whisper. "That's why we're sorry."

"Maybe we could make it up to you?" Kagami offered, wanting to really do something for Kise.

Kise seemed to be thinking hard, then he exclaimed. "Let's go on a double date with Takao-cchi and his boyfriend-ssu!"

Kagami smiled, "If that's what you want, then sure, why not?"

"Well, yeah, that's fine." Aomine agreed.

Kise smiled widely, leaping happily to hug both of the males on the couch. "Thank you! Aomine-cchi, Kagami-cchi! I love both of you-ssu!"

"We love you, too." Kagami and Aomine answered at the same time, both smiling fondly, glad that everything was fixed.

Kise then released them. "Well then, I'll cook something now-ssu." The blond then skipped towards the kitchen.

And when Kise disappeared from their line of sight, Aomine looked over at Kagami, shaking his head before he shivered, "We are not making Kise angry again. I seriously thought I'll have a heart attack." He then hugged himself, "You hear me? Never again, Kagami. _Never again_."

"_I agree_."

x-o000o-x

So a few days after the supermarket incident, the trio could be found standing in front of the huge gates of a certain amusement park where they were to meet Kise's friend. Aomine and Kagami were watching Kise who was, at the moment, eyeing the colorfully decorated entrance in awe, golden eyes shining with glee like a young child.

"You seem pretty excited." Aomine commented. "Don't tell me it's your first time going to an amusement park."

"Of course not, Aomine-cchi." Kise answered, "It's just that it's always fun to go to amusement parks-ssu!"

Kagami grinned, "Well, it wouldn't be called an 'amusement park' if it isn't fun, would it?"

Kise nodded and was about to answer when his attention was caught by the many balloons that suddenly came out of nowhere. "So cool-ssu!"

The other two males could only sweat drop, realizing that Kise's attention span was really very short and at the same time wondering if they should put a leash or something on the blond in fear of losing him once they were inside. Their thoughts were however, halted when a somewhat familiar voice called them from the distance, making the blond's ears perk up.

"Takao-cchi!" Kise called out loudly, waving excitedly at his best friend and the tall guy with him.

"Kise-chan, hello!" Takao called out just as loudly, dragging his companion to where the trio was standing.

Once the duo reached them, Takao immediately gave his greetings which the others returned with a small hello. Then the black haired male pulled the arm of the tall green haired, green-eyed male he was with, grinning widely. "By the way, this is my boyfriend, Shin-chan."

"It's Midorima Shintarou, not Shin-chan, nanodayo!" Shin-chan, or rather, Midorima Shintarou complained.

"Ehh? But Shin-chan's easier to say." Takao whined.

Meanwhile, Kise was eyeing Midorima intently before a smile broke out from his lips. "I'm Kise Ryouta, this is Aomine-cchi and Kagami-cchi." The blond pointed to each person. "Nice to meet you, Midorima-cchi!"

"Oi, Kise, don't just give other people nicknames the moment you meet them!" Two voices complained from the background. "And you used –cchi too!"

"It's just a nickname, there is no need to be jealous, nanodayo." The green haired male stated as he adjusted his glasses, already knowing the relationship the other three have as Takao had already filled him with all the details before they left to meet the others.

"Who's jealous, you bastard?" Aomine growled while Kagami glared. "Do you want to die?"

"Hey you guys, stop that." Takao said nervously, realizing that Midorima as well as Kagami and Aomine's personalities were already clashing—good thing Kagami was still silent.

"Let's just go inside and have fun-ssu." The blond seconded, worrying that their companions might just start an 'amusement park war'.

"I don't want to go with that bastard." Aomine said, glaring daggers at Midorima.

"As I do not want to waste my time with a child." Midorima stated in a calm manner that further angered the tanned male.

"Like we wanted to spend time with you." Kagami mumbled and both the blond and the black haired male swear dropped. Things are getting a little out of hand now.

"We're here to have fun, aren't we?" Kise asked before bringing his hands together. "Please let's just go inside-ssu?"

Takao did the same, "Please?"

The other three was about to say no but all of their protests and complaints died inside their throat as they were faced by two pouting males with pleading, at the same time, hopeful eyes.

A painfully long pause coupled with a silent self-debate…

"Onegai…" Takao and Kise said at the same time, looking and sounding _extremely_ cute. Defeated, all three simply managed to answer with a small 'fine'. Aomine and Kagami were really powerless against the look Kise was giving them anyway; also, Midorima, despite everything else, is just as powerless when it comes to Takao. As shameless as it is to admit such a fact, the three men knew their boyfriends had them wrapped _very_ tightly around their fingers—may it be consciously or unconsciously. And so, moments later, two happy, and not to mention oblivious, young males could be seen walking and chattering excitedly, more like skipping, happily in front of three other grumbling men who would occasionally throw deadly glares on each other, rather the Aomine-Kagami duo would glare on Midorima and vice versa, every little moment they could.

Aomine, Kagami and Midorima were in the middle of their thirtieth glaring contest when Kise bounced towards them, Takao closely following him which almost immediately stopped the trio's silent competition.

"Ne, ne, let's ride on the roller-coaster-ssu!" Kise announced enthusiastically.

"Come on, it'll be fun!" Takao exclaimed.

"…Sure?" Three slightly uncertain voices answered. And before they could say anything else, they were pulled towards the line leading to the roller-coaster.

"We're riding a roller coaster, a roller coaster, we're riding a roller coaster-ssu!" Kise happily chanted in a singsong voice. "Aren't you excited too, Kagami-cchi, Aomine-cchi?"

"Of course we're excited!" Kagami answered almost instantly, sounding as if he was not paying attention at all. And when Kise continued chanting about roller coasters, Kagami couldn't stop himself from swallowing nervously as he murmured in cold sweat, "_We're riding a roller coaster_…"

After waiting in line for a good fifteen minutes, it was the group's turn to ride and somehow, Aomine, Midorima and Kagami all wanted to just disappear or run as fast as they could away from the ride of doom, but held their ground if only for the sake of their boyfriends who doesn't seem to be terrified of all those loops and turns the roller coaster was making every now and then—though said boyfriends are terrified of every_ silly_ little thing which of course confused the hell out of them.

A few loops and turns later, three young men could be seen lined up in the sink of the comfort room, emptying their stomachs of whatever food they had for breakfast.

"Shin-chan?" Takao asked, rubbing Midorima's back. "Are you alright?"

"Of course, I'm al—" His statement was cut off as he had yet again threw up.

Kagami and Aomine were in no better shape, the two looking as green as Midorima's hair, which of course worried the blond and at the same time making him feel guilty.

"Kagami-cchi, Aomine-cchi, you should have told me you get dizzy that easily." Kise stated softly, using both of his hands to rub soothing circles on his boyfriends' backs. " If you just told me you're uncomfortable on roller coasters, then I shouldn't have suggested it in the first place-ssu."

Kagami washed his face with cool water before answering, "It's completely fine, Kise. You look like you really want to ride the roller coaster so we thought it's alright even if we get nauseous afterwards."

Aomine wiped his mouth as he proceeded to continue where Kagami left off in his explanation. "Besides, we're worried you might get all sad and disappointed if we said we didn't want to try out the rollercoaster."

"We don't want to ruin this day, your day, just because we refused to ride something you wanted to ride." Kagami finished with a small smile.

"Thank you." The blond said softly before adding, "But you know, you don't have to do something that you don't really want just to make me happy. I'll understand it-ssu." He shook his head, "I don't like it when you force yourselves just for my sake."

"It's fine." Aomine grinned, playfully ruffling Kise's hair. "Don't worry about it."

"So, shall we go check out the haunted castle?" Kagami suggested, "I heard that it's their main attraction." The red-head smiled, "You like those kind of things, right Kise?"

"Kagami-cchi!" Kise exclaimed, protesting at the red head's words. "I just said that I don't want you to force yourselves into doing something you don't enjoy just for me-ssu!" Then he whispered softly, "I don't want to have fun anymore if you're not having fun too."

"What are you saying? We're totally having fun!" Aomine assured. "Isn't that right, Kagami?"

"Ahh," The red head nodded. "And as cheesy as it sounds, we're having fun just being with you and seeing you enjoying."

"Besides, have you forgotten who we are?" Aomine asked with an eyebrow raised. "We're tough."

"Tough?" Midorima huffed, "You look like you've gone through hell and back, nanodayo."

"Says the guy who retched more than we did." Kagami shot back.

"Be quiet, nanodayo!" The green-haired male exclaimed indignantly.

"Whatever," Aomine said uncaringly, "Come on Kagami, Kise, let's check out the haunted castle." And the tanned male dragged the two outside the comfort room.

Takao and Midorima followed them soon after, watching the three as they headed towards the haunted castle.

"What crazy people." Midorima suddenly commented, knowing that they were out of ear shot.

Takao grinned, "Maybe, but you've got to admit, Shin-chan, what they did is really _sweet_. Don't you think so?"

A pause, "Perhaps."

Takao playfully hit the taller male on his arm. "Why can't you just say yes? Seriously Shin-chan, yes is like four letters shorter than perhaps, you know?"

"Hush you." Midorima reprimanded as he tried to shut his boyfriend up with a half-hearted glare.

"But you know, you and them aren't so different." Takao smiled softly and Midorima had to seriously look away. "You don't really like roller coasters and yet you still went with us. Thanks Shin-chan."

"Tch, just stop talking, nanodayo." Midorima said, still looking anywhere but Takao. This action, in turn made the black haired male shake his head fondly.

"Takao-cchi, Midorima-cchi, hurry!" The blond called out and Takao made a move to drag his boyfriend forward.

Once inside the haunted castle, the three mortal enemies were once again bickering about nothing of importance when a headless dummy—which surprisingly looked realistic—suddenly landed in front of them, making them squeak in shock; Kise and Takao on the other hand found the dummy really interesting and were already planning to create something similar. After the headless dummy, they were greeted by other various nightly creatures ranging from fake ghosts and monsters, each one more terrifying than the other. Add the many haunting sound effects and the three taller males were already shaking in fright, suddenly praying for the exit to finally come to view while their other two companions were obviously having fun, especially when they passed the chain-saw guy mutilating some poor completely human-looking dummy. As their journey inside the dark place progressed, Aomine and Kagami begun to unconsciously move closer towards Kise; behind them, Midorima was doing the same, only that he was moving closer to Takao. After what felt like hours, but was actually only thirty minutes, the group finally made it to the exit, stopping the heart attack about to be experienced by the three taller males.

"We're outside, Aomine-cchi, Kagami-cchi." Kise declared, "You can let go of my arms now-ssu."

The two mentioned males immediately released Kise as if they were burned by it. "We're not scared at all." They said in unison.

"I never said anything about you being scared-ssu." Kise smiled teasingly.

"…Oh." Was the only thing the two managed to say as their face gained a pink tint.

"Well, that was fun, ne Shin-chan?" Takao asked, grinning widely as Midorima calmly released his arm as if he wasn't clinging to it so tightly just a while ago. "We should return here sometime."

"Tch, how childish." The green haired male commented, adjusting his eye glasses. "I have no desire to return in a place made by amateurs, nanodayo."

"Why are you such a tsundere Shin-chan?" Takao shook his head, "Is it that hard for you to admit that you don't want to return to the haunted castle because you're too frightened?"

Aomine and Kagami shamelessly laughed at the green haired male.

"Shut up, nanodayo!" Midorima exclaimed, blushing lightly.

x-o000o-x

After their haunted castle experience, the group decided to try out other attractions inside the amusement park such as the giant labyrinth which honestly took them two hours to finish. Afterwards, they also tried out the mirror house where Kagami and Aomine teamed up in making fun of Takao's boyfriend, saying that Midorima looked the same in all the different mirrors. Then they also went to ride on the carousel, bump cars and many more. And when they finally got tired, the group decided to find a place to eat.

"Hey Kise-chan, let's go buy some crepe!" Takao stated, pointing towards the crepe stand.

"Sure!" Kise almost bounced, clearly showing how much he really wanted to eat some crepe. "Let's go-ssu."

"Hey, Shin-chan, we're just going to buy some crepe, behave, okay?" Takao ordered, sounding like a mother telling her child not to do something naughty before he turned to Kise. "Race you there, Kise-chan." And then he headed towards the crepe stand in a mad dash.

"No fair, Takao-cchi!" The blond whined childishly as he run after his friend, "Wait for me-ssu!"

After the two left, Midorima groaned. "How annoying, nanodayo."

Aomine raised an eyebrow. "If you think he's so annoying, then why are you putting up with him?"

"Let me ask you a question," Midorima said instead of answering, "Kise acts exactly like Takao, sometimes even more childishly, now tell me, why are you with him?"

"That's stupid," Aomine scoffed. "Isn't the reason obvious?"

"It's because we love him." Kagami was the one who voiced the answer.

"Then you have my answer, nanodayo." Midori stated

"What a _tsundere_." Aomine smirked, "Why can't you just admit that you find your boyfriend's annoyingness endearing?"

It was Midorima's turn to raise an eyebrow, and both Kagami and Aomine thought he was going to retort, but were surprised when the green-haired male spoke. "I put up with Takao for the same reason you're with Kise."

At that, the other two realized that despite their clashing personalities, the three of them were not so different after all.

"We're the same then." Kagami was the one who voiced out their thoughts.

"Per—" Midorima was about to say, but changed his mind, "_Yes_."

A pleasant silence then settled between the three, broken only when Kise and Takao returned carrying crepes for everyone and something else.

"Kise-chan won tickets for the Ferris wheel!" Takao announced happily while Kise boastfully waved the tickets in his hand.

"Whoa! Cool!" Aomine exclaimed.

Kagami nodded with a smile, "You're pretty lucky today, Kise."

"If he's a Gemini then I wouldn't be so surprised, nanodayo." Midorima agreed and the others, excluding Takao, just looked at him weirdly.

"Anyway, I was told that the Ferris wheel ride would be available at six, so we should probably go wait in the line now-ssu." Kise suggested which was of course agreed by everyone.

However, due to the number of people wanting to ride the Ferris wheel, it took quite long for the group to get their ride—Midorima and Takao on one car and the rest on another—in fact they were part of the last few people to ride it since it was nearing the amusement park's closing time. The wait was worth it though—the amazing experience while inside the Ferris wheel would eventually make up for it. The cars where huge, that much they could say since they can stand inside without bumping their heads and they weren't cramped up either, plus the walls and floors were made of glass so you could see everything, it was air-conditioned too. Such a thing would undoubtedly awe everyone riding it.

x-o000o-x

Inside car one, Midorima and Takao were seated peacefully, the black haired male resting his head on top of Midorima's shoulder, surprised that Midorima was letting him—the green haired male had seemingly dropped his tsundere-ness.

"This is nice, Shin-chan." Takao said softly. "We should do this again sometime, when you're not so busy."

"We should," Midorima agreed. "Just tell me when you wanted to go out, and I'll cancel whatever stuff I have to do."

"You'll do that?" Takao asked, sounding genuinely surprised.

"Yeah, sure, why not?" The green haired male inquired. "You don't want me to?"

"Ehh? It's not that." Takao answered, "I'm just surprised, is all."

Then silence…

"Why are you looking at me so weirdly, nanodayo?" Midorima's uncomfortable voice broke said silence.

"Shin-chan…" Takao began slowly, "You're not replaced by an alien, aren't you?"

"What are you talking about, nanodayo?" Midorima asked with furrowed brows.

"Well, you're not acting all tsundere." Takao shrugged, "I'm worried."

The green-haired male's eyes twitched in mild irritation, "Don't ruin the moment, idiot!"

x-o000o-x

Meanwhile…

Inside the car where Kise and his boyfriends were in…

"I really had fun today," Kise said, golden eyes shining with joy. "Thank you-ssu!"

"There's no need to thank us." Kagami stated, "We had fun too, you know?"

"And that's because of me-ssu?" The blond asked, his voice soft.

Aomine nodded, "That's right, it's really nice spending time with you."

Kise was about to say something else when a red streak of light colored the sky before bursting into million little sparks, followed by a blue one, and surprisingly, a yellow one. Each loud boom from the fireworks were followed by other different colors, the small sparks illuminating the whole velvet black sky. Awed from seeing fireworks color the once dark sky, Kise stood up, walking over towards one of the glass walls to watch the exploding colors more closely; pressing his hands on the cool glass wall.

"Look! Kagami-cchi, Aomine-cchi!" Kise exclaimed in amazement, "There are a lot of fireworks-ssu!"

Too busy looking at the fireworks, the blond failed to realize his two companions walking over to him, taking up the spot on each side of him. As such, Kise was fairly surprised when two warm hands covered both his hands that were pressed on the glass. Blinking, Kise looked up to his right then to his left where Aomine and Kagami were standing—his boyfriends had soft smiles present upon their lips, their eyes trained on the fireworks whose many different colored lights were being reflected on both their faces— before his eyes traveled to his hands which were being held by both men.

"Kise, it's beautiful isn't it?" Kagami asked softly, his eyes on the sight displayed in front of them.

"Yeah," Kise whispered, "It's beautiful-ssu." The blond was however, not really referring to the fireworks, but to their linked hands. "_Really beautiful_."

But then…

"I know this will ruin the moment, but something's been bothering me for quite a while now." Aomine began hesitantly as he sheepishly scratched the back of his head with the hand that wasn't holding Kise's. "I just want to know, _why the hell is Midorima carrying a figurine of a pink monkey_?"

x-o000o-x

A/N: Way to ruin a lovey-dovey moment Ahomine. Ahh well, this is probably the longest—and the hardest—chapter I've ever written. (I'm not writing a double date ever again). And oh, lookie, Midorima made a guest appearance! Also, it's amusing that Kise is the one keeping Aomine and Kagami in check *laughs*.

Well then good night! (…err is it morning in where you guys live?)


	14. Chapter 14

**Title: **Entwined Hearts

**Warning/s: **Same warning applies (please see the first chapter for this)

**Disclaimer: ** I disclaim. The characters I used here belong to their respective creator and I own nothing aside from the crazy plot of this tiny fanfic I wrote (or typed for the matter).

# And to reply to your reviews:

~ _Blank Angel-_ Oh my gosh! That line! I was actually planning to put a somewhat similar line in here *laughs* Somehow, I feel as if the fans of this ship have the same way of thinking (I just know we're cool like that) Ahh, sorry, I have no intention to kill you *grins* Well then, shall I start learning some revival technique or something just in case? Have fun reading this one *mischievous look*

~_ TheReihani –_ Teehee, thanks. Please enjoy this one!

~ _SeaWeedHead- _Well, that's Kise for you. We just don't know what else he has in store for us. Geehee, I'm glad to know you thought the double date was cute (my opinion about that is actually so-so) though I had fun writing it *scratches the back of my head* Ironic isn't it? Well, have fun reading!

# And you my precious, thanks!

#And to a new chapter we explore…

x-o000o-x

**Chapter 14**

"I'm home!"

The tanned male's familiar voice rang within the four walls of the house as he opened the door, alerting its other two occupants of his presence, smiling as he heard two familiar voices answering 'Welcome home' at the same time. Forgetting his tiredness, Aomine immediately headed to the living room, fully aware that the other two would be there, not the least bit surprised to see the blond seated comfortably between Kagami's legs since he does the same thing when waiting for the red-head—Kise's job allows him to return home early and whoever among Aomine and Kagami arrives first would cuddle with the blond as they waited for the other to arrive. Shaking his head fondly, Aomine began to remove his coat—it was getting pretty cold nowadays—throwing it haphazardly over the couch's armrest before proceeding to kick off his shoes, not noticing the murderous aura rising from a particular someone. And when he threw his socks carelessly on the floor, the tanned male was shocked to see some unknown flying object, more commonly known as the _remote control_ flying towards him. And with his reaction time slowed due to shock, all Aomine could do was to yelp in pain as he was hit square on the face by said 'UFO'.

"Oww!" Aomine groaned, rubbing his nose. "What the hell? Why did you do that?"

"How many times do I have to tell you?" Kagami uttered, eyes twitching while a vein popped from his forehead. "Your coat goes to the coat rack, shoes on the shoe rack…"

"…And socks on the black laundry basket-ssu." Kise finished, shaking his head in mild displeasure.

Aomine grimaced, berating himself for not being careful as he finally came to the conclusion that Kagami wasn't the only one who acts like a housewife, remembering that Kise posses that kind too. So with a scratch on the back of his head, Aomine apologized, picking up the things he had thrown so carelessly, looking like an obedient child. "Sorry, I'm putting everything to their respective places now." And no one would understand just how relieved he was when his 'wives'— Kise and Kagami sure act like one—nodded at his actions with approval before returning to watch whatever show it is on the television contently.

After he was done putting his things to their proper places, the tanned male walked over to the two, planting a feather light kiss on Kagami's lips before doing the same to Kise. "What are you watching?" Aomine asked before he took a seat beside his boyfriends, who was now seated properly, making it so that Kise was between both him and Kagami.

"Nothing interesting," Kagami answered with a shrug, blood-red eyes reflecting annoyance at the television. "Just some lame game show that no contestant could ever win."

"How was your day at work, Aomine-cchi?" The blond asked instead, not wanting to talk about the game show when he knew he could be watching some cool movie—it's just that none of his two companions would let him watch his movie collection.

"Tiring," The tanned male even yawned to prove his point. "Not to mention annoying." A scowl made itself known upon his lips. "There's actually a bunch of men who ended up beating each other just because one of them took the other's pizza box and it's only the box, _the box_!" He exclaimed in exasperation, "I mean I could understand if there's actually a pizza in it, but no! It's just the box! Could you believe that?!"

"…people this days." Was the only thing Kagami could say, sweat dropping at the unusual event.

"Now enough of me," Aomine waved his hand in dismissal. "What about you?"

"Don't ask," Kagami answered, shaking his head. "My day is most likely the same as yours only with a little modification."

And when it was Kise's turn to tell them about his day at work, the blond simply remained silent as he shrink back in his seat, not really wanting to talk. This particular action, of course, made Aomine and Kagami more curios, and maybe just a little bit worried. Usually, it was Kise who'd be the most excited in telling what happened about his work, but now, he seemed reluctant. With questioning eyes both males prompted the blond to tell them. The blond refused to at first, but after much persuading from his boyfriends' part, Kise began to tell them.

"A costumer," The blond hesitated but continued at the sight of Kagami's and Aomine's raised eyebrows. "A costumer harassed me today…ssu"

The tanned male nodded, "Oh, so that's it, a costumer hara…" He stopped, eyes widening as Kise's words finally sunk in. "Wait! What?"

"Someoneharassedmeatworktoday." Kise said as fast as he could, actually hoping that he wouldn't be understood, unfortunately, Kagami's keen ears successfully managed to pick up every word he said.

"First question, is it a girl or a boy?" Kagami asked.

"A guy-ssu." Kise answered lowly.

Kagami took a deep breath, "What did he do?" He questioned, trying to remain calm, whilst on the other side, Aomine was already seething with rage.

Kise swallowed, "He…He slung his arms around my shoulder, then he called me cute and asked me if I wanted to go and play with him, which I totally don't get, by the way." He paused, and then went on, realizing that since he started talking, he might as well finish it. "…after that, he…he _touched_ me-ssu."

"Where?" Aomine asked in a cold voice. "Tell me, _where_ did he touch you?"

"My…" The blond then whispered the next words, and Aomine fumed—Kise had just said the '_a_' word.

Silence…

Kagami's eyes narrowed, "Why didn't you tell us soon enough?"

"I'm scared-ssu." Kise looked down, "I'm worried that Kagami-cchi and Aomine-cchi would do something rash and that you both might end up in trouble for hurting someone."

"Hurt someone? I won't do something like that," Aomine shook his head. "I'll _kill _the bastard once I get my hands on him." He growled out angrily, proceeding to stand up. "Tell what the bastard looks like and I'll hunt him down."

Kise immediately grabbed Aomine's hand to stop the tanned male. "Wait Aomine-cchi! It's fine already-ssu."

"Fine? How could something like that be fine?" Kagami asked, the tone of his voice was high.

"I might have punched him on the face," Kise admitted. "_Twice_." And somehow, that one emphasized word made Aomine sit back down, now a little more calm but still pissed off.

Kagami blinked; surprised at what he heard since he refused to believe that sweet, adorable Kise would hurt someone. "You did that? Twice?"

"…or _thrice_." Kise shrugged, "I'm not really sure because I got pretty mad. I have a tendency to be a _little_ violent when I got _really_ angry-ssu."

Aomine and Kagami swallowed, sharing a meaningful look as dark blue met with blood red, realizing that whoever harassed the blond more or less awakened the pride of lions sleeping within the Kise;—they shuddered as they remembered what happened after they began an all out war in the supermarket—their resolve to never anger the younger becoming much stronger than before.

"Also, Takao-cchi kicked him on the shin and he did it twice too." Kagami sweat-dropped, that's another scary person for you. "And Murasakibara-cchi, my boss, dragged the guy out and told him that if he ever see his face again he's send him to jail without hesitation-ssu." Kise shuddered, "That's the first time I've ever seen Murasakibara-cchi so angry."

"Well, that's a good thing then." Kagami declared, finally managing to calm down. "The guy got what he deserved so there's no need for us to kill someone."

"That doesn't make feel any better at all!" Aomine exclaimed, deciding that it was time to reveal the reason why he was so angry. "What I mean is that _I_ haven't even touched Kise there and some bastard already managed to do that, and to top it all, I'm one of the boyfriends!" The tanned male complained before adding, "Seriously, I _am_ the _pervert_ here!"

Kise almost instantly turned as red as Kagami's hair, "Ehh?"

Kagami on the other hand face-palmed while mumbling, "I can't believe you just said that."

x-o000o-x

After the harassment issue, the trio's relationship progressed normally, well, at least as normal as it could get for someone in a three-way relationship. The three of them would occasionally do the things normal couples do, like watching movies, going out on 'dates' and whatnot. So all in all, everything's how it should be and thus everyone was happy…_Not_… Aomine was starting to think that there were some things that just weren't right. One of these is the fact that, even though they had been together for almost three months now, they hadn't slept with Kise at the middle yet. Another one is that Kagami would almost always hit him every time he tried as much as to touch the blond. But most of all, the thing that was making everything not quite right is what he voiced out one night while him and Kagami were hanging out in their room, waiting for Kise to finish showering.

"Oi, Kagami," The tanned male began, nudging the red-head who was currently busy reading some lame book. "I have a question and before you say it's something insignificant I'll tell you now that it's not." He quickly added as he saw Kagami raise an eyebrow. "This is really important, like a 'matter of life and death' kind of important."

"What is it then?" Kagami queried, closing the book in his hand.

"The three of us have been together for three months now, right?" Aomine asked, looking at the red-head intently, "And today's our three-month anniversary, correct?"

"Yes, isn't that the reason why we went out on a date just a few hours ago?" Kagami inquired, brows furrowing in mild confusion. "What exactly are you trying to say?"

"Don't you think it's about time for the three of us to do something else?" Aomine stated with a straight-face.

"Har?" The red-head's confusion grew, "You don't want to go out on dates anymore?"

The tanned male shook his head, "That's not what I meant."

"Then what?" Kagami asked. "Just tell me and stop dilly-dallying."

Bluntly, Aomine finally voiced out what the conversation is all about, "Isn't it about time that we have a _threesome_?" Then he added, "To be honest, I'm deprived."

Kagami's face colored, not quite believing the words that came out of Aomine's mouth, surprised at how his boyfriend said those words as if it was the most normal thing in the universe. "Aomine, you idiot!" He then threw his book over at Aomine, luckily the targeted male managed to evade the book before it hit him on the face—the damn book was hardbound too.

"Come on Kagami, I know that you're also holding back." Aomine explained, "I saw the way you look at Kise."

"Idiot," Kagami repeated. "Can't you tell that Kise isn't ready yet?"

Aomine bit his lip, "Well…" Then he sighed, running his fingers through his navy colored hair. "Ahh, damn it."

Kagami smiled sympathetically, knowing that Aomine was already at his limit; actually, the red-head knew that he was too. "I know how you feel. I perfectly understand what you wanted, but we have to think about Kise, too."

Aomine let out a deep breath once again, defeated. "I know, I know. It's just that, it's hard to hold back when it comes to Kise. No offense Kagami but I never felt this way before, not even when it's you."

"None taken, I feel the same way too." Was the other's response.

"Bastard." Aomine grumbled, making Kagami smile.

Unknown to them, Kise had heard everything.

The blond was actually about to enter the room when he heard Aomine ask _that_ question, making him blush up to the tips of his ears. He knew it was wrong to listen, regardless of the fact that he was part of what his boyfriends were conversing about. And as every word echoed in his ears, the blond decided that it was his turn to do something for the other two. So after counting from one to ten five times, Kise took a deep breath and swung the door open.

"I'm done!" Kise grinned widely, sitting beside Kagami on the bed, noting that Aomine immediately got up from where he was seated on the floor to sit beside him. "Sorry for making you wait-ssu!"

"It's fine." The tanned male replied before spreading his arms wide, inviting him for a hug. "Come here."

Kise happily obliged, resting his head on Aomine's lean chest who immediately wrapped both arms around him, feeling Kagami shift to hug him from behind. Kise thought it was nice, feeling so secured, so cared for…so _loved_. The three of them remained like that for who knows how long, simply enjoying the warmth radiating from each other. It was silent, serene, peaceful, and all three of them wished that they could stay like that for eternity, thinking that if what they have is a sin then heaven be damned, they would much rather _willingly_ go to hell if it meant being together like this.

But then, Kise noticed something. Kagami and Aomine's hands wouldn't go much lower than his waist, making him remember what he heard before he entered the room, reminding him of the decision he had made. Slowly and with much uncertainty, he looked up, "Aomine-cchi, Kagami-cchi…" He began lowly, receiving an 'hmm' from both males, indicating that they were listening. "Can I ask you something-ssu?"

"What is it, Kise?" It was Kagami who spoke up.

Closing his eyes, the blond let out the words he wanted to say in a rather shaky voice. "Do you want to…" He paused for a while, gathering all the courage he could get. "…do something else other than hugging and kissing-ssu?" He finished, cheeks tinted with a dark scarlet shade.

"What do you mean?" It was Aomine's turn to speak.

"Do you want to have…with me-ssu?" Kise asked, now playing with the hem of his night shirt, fidgeting. Both Kagami and Aomine stared at the blond between them with wide eyes. They have to strain their ears to hear everything Kise said but they knew they heard it right. Kise had just asked them if they wanted to have...with him.

Aomine wanted to say yes so much, but instead, what came out of his mouth were something that came from the shock of hearing the golden eyed male say those things. "Wha—why are you suddenly asking something like that?"

"…I'm sorry for eavesdropping-ssu." The blond mumbled, "But I heard you and Kagami-cchi talking and I just…want to do something for both of you." He explained, now unconsciously dropping the –ssu from the end of his sentence out of mixed nervousness and shyness, a habit he never outgrew from, something that the two learned from living with the blond.

"Don't Kise," Aomine shook his head slightly, "We don't want you to force yourself into doing something like this when you're still not ready just for our sakes."

"But aren't you…holding back for my sake, too?" Kise asked, golden eyes questioning.

"Don't think about it." Kagami patted the blond's head lightly. "We'll be fine."

"…But I wanted to…and I heard—" The blond began but was cut off by the red-head.

"Kise, if this is about what you heard, then the more reason you shouldn't be doing this." The red-head explained, "What we really want is for you to want something like this on your own, not because of what you heard."

"This is the kind of thing that needs much thought, you know?" Aomine followed-up, "Because making love isn't simply doing a favor, it's you, giving yourself to someone else without reserve."

Kagami, if the situation wasn't so serious, would have made fun of Aomine for his words and for being a diehard romantic, however, they were _in_ a serious situation and Aomine's words held the truth. So instead, he gave a slight nod, "He's right, you don't do just because the person you're with wanted it. You only do it when both of you, _mutually_, desired it."

Hearing those words, Kise realized that he has fallen in love with both Aomine and Kagami ten times more. He knew that if he was with someone else, they would immediately jump at whatever chance they got. But Aomine and Kagami weren't like other people, Kise knew. He could see it, feel it, the love they had for him, how they were trying so hard to protect him—even from themselves—how they refused to take advantage of his innocence even after he already gave them the permission, how the navy haired male and the red-head told him no despite the fact that they so badly wanted to say yes; Kise knew it all. And somehow through all of it, Kise gradually began realizing that he really do want it, not because of what he heard, but because he loves them, wholly so, that he was willing to surrender himself to them, fully and without reserve.

With a newly regained confidence, Kise looked up at the two, determination shining upon his eyes. "I want it."

"Kise, we just told you." Kagami shook his head.

"I really want it-ssu." The blond repeated, blushing at how bold he sounded.

Aomine and Kagami suddenly stared at each other with widened eyes, hearing the usual ending in the blond's words; the –ssu at the end of the blond's words indicating that he knew what he was talking about and that he was certain of his decision.

"Har?" The two chorused.

"And I'm not doing this because of what I heard." Kise's blush darkened, "I thought about it, and realized that maybe I just used that as a reason because I don't know how to tell you-ssu."

Aomine silently asked for permission from Kagami, and when the red-head nodded, Aomine leaned down to deliver a deep passionate kiss on the blond's lips which the slightly younger male returned right away, golden eyes fluttering shut. And just from that, the two knew then that Kise wasn't lying. The blond really want to…with them and with this knowledge, Kagami buried his face on the crook of Kise's neck, kissing it, both males relishing in the sounds that the blond was letting out. After a little while, Aomine and Kagami switched tasks; the red-head shifting to be able to kiss the blond on the lips while Aomine took his place. And then the two moved a few inches away from the blond, taking in the sight of their sunshine all red-faced while breathing heavily. The tanned male lovingly caressed Kise's flushed face, smiling softly as his eyes met with the blond's golden orbs. Not wanting to be left out, the red wrapped his hands tightly and affectionately around the blond's waist, nibbling Kise's ears playfully, making the blond gasp.

"Kagami-cchi…" The blond let out, followed by, "…Aomine-cchi," as he felt the tanned male's hand exploring the inside of his shirt.

Blue and red met, understanding what the other wanted to say even without the use of words. With all the care they could manage, Aomine and Kagami began to deftly remove _everything_ that was in the way, making Kise blush. And when the tiniest article of clothing was removed and discarded somewhere on the floor, Kise realized that he couldn't hear anything else anymore; blaming his loudly beating heart. Everything was hazy and warm and it was pleasant. With his back resting on Kagami's familiar lean chest, his eyes locked on Aomine, Kise knew that everything was finally how it should be.

But then both males suddenly stopped and Kise blinked in confusion. "Kagami-cchi, Aomine-cchi?"

"Kise…" Surprisingly, Aomine was the one hesitating. "Are you really sure? We can stop here, just say it."

"You know, it's fine if you back out." Kagami followed suit, "We'll understand and besides, we could wait, no matter how long."

Kise closed his eyes, preventing the tears that were threatening to fall from his golden orbs. Even after everything, his boyfriends were still giving him the chance to back down, and hearing how much they're willing to do for him just made Kise's resolve stronger. Slowly his right hand moved to take one of Aomine's hands, his left doing the same to Kagami's.

Smiling softly, eyes still closed, the blond answered. "I'm sure about this-ssu." He then opened his eyes. "Like what I said, I'm doing this because I want to, not because of the conversation I heard." His smile widened just a little bit, his eyes glinted with both confidence and certainty. "I'm doing this because I love you…because I trust you…because I know that you wouldn't hurt me…" Then he whispered softly, "_Take me_."

Two voices answered him at once, "_Then, allow us to love you_."

"Kagami-cchi, Aomine-cchi…" Kise's hold on their hands tightened, "_Love_ _me_."

With a soft click, the room dimmed.

_And as the light faded, only the beautiful music of their union remained_.

x-o000o-x

A/N: The End…NOT… *hides under a rock* Gyah! It's a joke! Please don't kill me, it's not the end yet, there's like a very few more chapters to go! Please let me live. *looks for another place to hide as first rock got destroyed* I'm sorry! I know its lame! I also apologize if I didn't write the love making scene. I have a feeling that if I do write it, the whole thing would be ruined…Besides, just take a look at the sheer lameness of the last scene (I'm pretty convinced that I'm terrible in writing lemons *sobs* I'm a disgrace, I know.)

And gosh, Aomine's natural pervertedness is just…he actually admitted he was a pervert. *giggles*

Anyway, I'm going to bed now…my back is killing me with a knife and how it was able to do that, I have no idea. (Am I the only one with allergies that actually hurts instead of just itching?)


	15. Chapter 15

**Title: **Entwined Hearts

**Warning/s: **Same warning applies (please see the first chapter for this)

**Disclaimer: ** I disclaim. The characters I used here belong to their respective creator and I own nothing aside from the crazy plot of this tiny fanfic I wrote (or typed for the matter).

# And to reply to your reviews:

~ _Blank Angel-_ Aww that must have been awesome… I want some background music too! Oh no! You died? *runs to where you are* I'm going to revive you with the new technique I learned! Gosh! I'm so happy you liked that 'take me', allow as to love you' and 'love me' part…and I thought I was the only one who would like it. And I'm really happy you don't think the last scene of the last chapter is lame. (I was so worried *relieved sigh*) Geehee thanks but I don't think I'm amazing. And no, the fifth chapter of your fic isn't lame at all. It was awesome (though it made me cry *sniffs*)

~_ TheReihani – _Teehee, thanks for boosting my confidence and telling me otherwise of what I thought the last chapter was! (I honestly thought it was lame so I'm happy that you find it awesome)

~_Cupcake-Lover-1374 - _I'm glad you think the last chapter's great! Thank you and have fun reading!

# To all of you my dears, you have my gratitude and love…

#Now behold and enjoy…

x-o000o-x

**Chapter 15**

A loud crash coming from not so far away alerted the two sleeping figures on the bed, making their eyes snap open. Groggily, Aomine rub the sleepiness of his eyes while Kagami rolled over his side, reaching for the lamp on top of the bedside drawer. With a click, the once dim room became alive, the lamp giving them just enough light to see that the other occupant of the bed was missing. Looking around quickly, blue and red searched for the blond, finding him sitting on the floor near the bed, the alarm clock as well as a few of the books placed on the bedside drawer was now littered on the floor, creating a small mess. Worriedly, Kagami sat up, concerned blood red eyes trained on the blond whose face was contorted in pain.

"Kise, are you okay?" Kagami asked softly, his voice laced with worry. "What happened?"  
"Well…" Kise began, rubbing his lower half. "I was going to the bathroom to take a shower but my…" The blond's face suddenly turned red, pausing for a while before continuing in a much lower voice, "…kind of hurts…_a lot_." Kise's eyes shifted to look anywhere but Kagami, embarrassed at his of admittance. "But when I stood up in an attempt to take a step, my legs just gave in and I fell-ssu."

Kagami furrowed his brows, his sleep-hazed mind still unable to process what exactly Kise was talking about. "Your _what_ hurts?" The blush on Kise's face darkened,—from beside Kagami, Aomine was shaking uncontrollably, his face, buried in the pillow as he tried to muffle his laughter, which was still heard, by the way— unable to say the word, instead the blond simply looked at Kagami long and hard, trying to say the words he couldn't voice out through his eyes. After being starred for quite a long time, Kagami finally woke up fully and with his proper awakening came the images of what happened the night before—the way the three of them became one, him and Aomine claiming the blond as theirs, the sounds they all let out, and the feeling of being bound and connected—making him blush as well. Blinking in realization, Kagami could only manage a small 'oh', noticing then that Kise was only wearing a shirt—probably Aomine's—that was way too big for him and that other than said shirt, the blond had nothing else on and it was really hot.

"Anyway, Kagami-cchi, I'm sorry for waking you up." Kise apologized, picking up the things he dragged down with him. "I didn't mean to disturb your sleep-ssu."

Kagami dismissed his apology with a smile. "Don't worry about it. It's about time that we all wake up anyway."

The blond gave a slight nod, moving to stand up in order to place everything he gathered on the floor back to its proper place. However, due to his shaky legs and the pain he was feeling, he stumbled backward and eventually fell on the floor once more, the impact of his fall creating a rather loud thud. With a blink, Kagami was already by his side; even Aomine jumped off the bed to take his place on the blond's other side, looking concerned, cursing at the knowledge that Kise might have hurt himself badly.

"Are you alright?" Aomine asked, his tone almost panicky.

"I'm fine-ssu." Kise tried to assure his boyfriends, however, the wince he let out as he tried to shift in a more comfortable position, told Aomine and Kagami, otherwise.

"Kise," Kagami began in a warning tone. "Don't lie."

"I'm really fine. Don't worry-ssu." Kise stated but the 'I-don't-believe-you' look the other two was giving him made him confess. "Ok…" He spoke slowly, his voice transforming to a whisper. "I may be hurting right now…_there_." He emphasized the last word while blushing madly.

"It's a good kind of pain then." Aomine commented out of the blue. "It would mean that last night really did happen." Then, he wiggled his eyebrows meaningfully, noticing the clothes Kise was wearing as well as his lack of something to cover his lower half. "By the way, you look hot in my shirt, just like Kagami."

Kagami's eyes twitched in irritation as the sudden urge to hit Aomine overcame him, an urge which he happily indulged in, elbowing the tanned male forcefully on the side, mumbling the navy haired male's name both in a threatening and somewhat insulting manner. "Ahomine."

"Oww," The blue-eyed male groaned in pain before glaring at Kagami. "What is wrong with you, Bakagami?"

"You know, I honestly believe you're at fault why Kise is hurting right now." Kagami glared back while gently pulling Kise towards him, his notorious maternal instinct was once again making itself known.

"Har?" Aomine asked with a raised eyebrow. "Why is it my fault?"

"You're asking me _why_?" Kagami asked in exasperation. "Weren't you the one who just put your…when I was still in…" His glare intensified as he reprimanded the other, "It was Kise's first time, you moron." Kise blushed at that. " *_That_ kind of thing was supposed to happen when he was fully used to it! Did you even realize how much strain his body would receive afterwards? I mean seriously, having my…was already painful enough for him and you just shoved your…damn it, Ahomine!"

"Heh, why can't you say it properly Kagami?" Aomine asked in a teasing manner, "I wouldn't understand it if you don't complete your sentences." Then he faked a gasp. "Could it be that you're too embarrassed to voice out _those_ words?" He grinned, "Just say that I shoved my—"

"Ahomine!" Kagami tried to land a punch on the other male but with Kise on his lap, his movements were a bit slowed and thus Aomine was able to dodge it by moving back. "That's beside the point! Apologize, you shameless bastard!"

With one look at Kise, Aomine couldn't help but sigh in guilt. The build did look like he was in terrible pain and he knew that Kagami was right,—though he wouldn't admit it aloud—Kise's body is not really ready for what he did yet. With a gentle movement, Aomine planted a light kiss on top of Kise's forehead as a form of apology. "I'm sorry."

Kise shook his head, golden eyes shining as the light from the sun seeped through the small gaps in the curtain hit his face. "It's alright Aomine-cchi. I don't mind it." He then smiled brightly, the rays of the sun hitting his form made it look as if he was glowing, like an angel. "I'm happy-ssu!"

Kagami could only shake his head fondly, "You're too nice. You could have yelled at Aomine, too."

Aomine stuck his tongue out, before saying. "Hey you have to apologize to me as well, Kagami."

The red-head raised an eyebrow. "And pray tell, why should I do that?"

"Because you just called me a shameless pervert!" Aomine exclaimed, sounding like what Kagami said was the biggest crime in the universe.

"No one should apologize for being honest." The red-head deadpanned.

"Whatever." Aomine scoffed before he grinned, "Well then, shall we declare this day as 'spoil Kise-kun day'?"

"Spoil _me_ day-ssu?" The blond tilted his head cutely and the other two males resisted the urge to squeeze the blond tightly.

"Well, since you can't move freely, we'll do everything for you!" Aomine exclaimed cheerfully, sounding every bit like an excited child and looking extremely pleased at himself. "Kagami and I would spoil you rotten today."

"But I have to go to work-ssu." Kise said, disappointment evident upon his features.

Kagami shook his head, reaching for Kise's phone that was lying neatly on top of the bed-side drawer, handing it to Kise afterwards. "Call in sick for the day. I wouldn't let you go to work when you're in pain."

Kise nodded, realizing that he wouldn't be able to work properly when he was hurting anyway. So after dialing his best friend's number and telling Takao that he couldn't go to work due to the fact that he was not feeling well, the black haired male assured him that he would tell their boss but not before threatening to maim both Aomine and Kagami for tainting his innocence—Kise couldn't help but wonder if Takao was a seer or something because really, how did he know that?—then ending the call with a short 'bye' and promises of letting the other know of the _details_ later. Soon after he put his phone down, Kise suddenly felt himself being lifted bridal style, making him squeak in shock, his arms unconsciously wounding itself around the neck of the person carrying him, which happens to be Aomine.

"Well then, where does His Highness want to go first?" Aomine asked with a smile; from the background, Kagami looked at his two boyfriends affectionately.

Deciding to play along, Kise replied. "To the bathroom, my loyal knight!" The blond giggled at his own silliness. "I want a nice relaxing bath in the tub-ssu!"

"Your wish is my command." The tanned male then looked over at Kagami who had just finished fixing the bed and removing the sheets they have—coughs, coughs—_soiled_ due to their, ahem, previous _activities_. "Hey, you peasant. His Highness wants a nice relaxing bath. Hurry and prepare it for him."

"You know, if you weren't carrying Kise, I would have kicked you." Kagami said in annoyance. "Very well, shall prepare your bath, my prince?"

"Please do that and thank you." The blond uttered with a smile then he turned to Aomine. "And Aomine-cchi, Kagami-cchi isn't a peasant. He's my royal adviser-ssu."

Kagami's eyes then shifted to stare at Aomine tauntingly. "I _outrank_ you."

Aomine pouted childishly, "No fair."

"Too bad," Kagami mocked before heading out the room to prepare the tub.

After a while, the trio found themselves in the bathroom where they waited for the running water to fill the tub. When the tub was filled, Aomine then proceeded to undress Kise with the help of Kagami before setting the blond gently in the tub, smiling as the golden-eyed male sighed in contentment. Then the tanned male grabbed the bottle on the side and poured its contest in the tub, watching as bubbles begin to form from the mix of water in soap from every move of Kise's hand. The blond then chuckled as one huge bubble popped in front of his nose. The blond continued to play with the bubbles for a little while before he reached for the bottle of shampoo but was beaten by Kagami who quickly grabbed it before his hands could even come in contact with it.

"Do you want me to wash your hair?" Kagami asked, wiggling the bottle playfully and Kise nodded happily.

And before the tanned male could blink, he already found Kagami inside the tub with Kise. "Hey! What are you doing?"

"Taking a bath." Kagami answered matter-of-factly. "Kise agreed to let me wash his hair so I'm joining him."

Aomine hummed in thought, perking at something that came to his mind. "Then, will you let me wash your back, Kise?"

Kise was about to answer when Kagami interrupted. "No, just go get the bath salt in the cupboard."

"Wha! You're totally trying to get me out of the picture!" Aomine accused, "I know you are! Why are you doing this?"

"You just wanted to touch him, you pervert." Kagami snapped and Aomine silenced. "What do you have to say for yourself oh, _mighty knight of pervertedness_? I'm right, aren't I?"

"_Caught_," He thought, sweat dropping. "…maybe?" Aomine answered, looking away.

"You have done enough touching last night." Kagami shook his head, "Now go and get the bath salt, and bring some towel."

Grumbling Aomine complied, but when he returned he smiled as both Kise and surprisingly, Kagami asked him to hurry up and join them. Not wasting any moment, Aomine discarded his pants and jumped in the bath tub with the other two. However, instead of doing something 'naughty' the three simply ended up washing each other's hairs and backs. Afterwards, they found themselves splashing each other with water and playing with the many bubbles in the tub, laughing and goofing around like a bunch of little kids. And when they finally got tired of playing, the three decided to just sit inside the tub—it was surprising that they managed to fit in the tub and Aomine and Kagami realized, for the first time, that they have a huge tub—and enjoy each other's presence; Kagami in front of Kise and Aomine behind the blond. The whole atmosphere was pleasant and none of them have experienced this much happiness before and no one dared to move in fear of ruining it.

There was sound present other than their soft breathings until Kise spoke, his light voice low as to not destroy whatever setting they were in at the moment. "This is nice-ssu." He whispered, eyes fluttering close momentarily. "Let's do this again sometime."

"Let's do this _every time_." It's weird how Aomine and Kagami say the same thing sometimes.

"_I'd love that-ssu._"

After taking a bath, both Aomine and Kagami continued babying _their_ blond. The two slightly taller males taking turn in carrying the blond around the house or where ever is it that Kise wanted to go, none of them letting their 'prince' take a step on his own and such adorable antics from his boyfriends occasionally brought a goofy smile on the blond's lips. Kise's boyfriends even prepared a grand breakfast for him—Aomine's culinary skills actually improved, pleasing both Kagami and Kise—and even offered to feed him. Kise knew that he wasn't born a prince, however, all the things his boyfriend's were doing for him made him feel so damn close into being one. The blond actually liked to believe that he was getting a treatment more special than the kind of treatment a prince or even a king was receiving. Such thoughts made the blond convinced of the fact that everything was just perfect, just as he always wanted it to be.

Unknown to the blond, however, fate still has one more _surprise_ in stored for the three of them.

x-o000o-x

Days after, the trio was sitting around the dining table, eating the breakfast that Aomine prepared—the tanned male's skills in cooking was quickly rivaling his two other boyfriends, much to his delight—when they were interrupted by the sound of the doorbell echoing within the house. All three blinked in curiosity, pausing as they wondered about the same thing, a thought that Aomine voiced out.

"It's too early, who could that be?" He asked, navy eyes shifting to look at his other two companions in a questioning manner.

Kise shrugged, "I don't know, Aomine-cchi. Maybe it's just the newspaper guy-ssu."

Kagami shook his head, "I don't think so; we haven't even subscribed to that." Then he stood up, heading for the door, "I'll go check it out."

Kise nodded, "Hurry back ok, Kagami-cchi?"

"I will," and then he was gone.

With raised eyebrows, Kagami opened the door, his brows furrowing at the sight of a formally dressed man—Kagami guessed he was in his mid 40's to early 50's— with jet black hair and scarlet colored eyes that are somewhat creepy. Thinking that the man was lost and simply needed some help in finding his destination, Kagami politely greeted him before asking, "What can I do for you, sir?"

Waiting for the man to answer, Kagami was not suspecting any of the words that the stranger straightforwardly spoke next. "Is this where Ryouta live?"

With widened red-eyes, Kagami could only utter a surprised, "What?" Wondering why the stranger was looking for the blond, and better yet, how did the man know Kise is staying with them? And also, why is the man referring to Kise by his first name?

"Young man, please tell me." The stranger spoke once more, his deep voice laced with what Kagami associated as desperation. "Is this where Ryouta lives?"

Not quite trusting the man, Kagami fired back a question to the stranger, still sounding polite. "I'm sorry but who are you?"

"Please just tell me," The stranger's voice was much firmer now, as if he was commanding Kagami to just spill the answer right away.

Kagami sighed, "Look sir, as much as I want to give you the answer, I still don't know what your intentions are, so if you could please tell me who you are then I might just tell you what you wanted to know."

The man was about to open his mouth but the sound of footsteps stopped his actions midway, his scarlet eyes widening for a fracture of a second before relief washed over them as he heard the blond's light yet curious voice.

"Kagami-cchi," Kise called out, walking over to the red head with Aomine closely following behind him. "What's taking you so long-ssu?" He pouted, not yet noticing the presence of the other man by the door. "You said you'll be back soon. Is there something wrong with the newspaper guy-ssu?"

The red-head was about to answer but his voice was drowned out by the strange man.

"Ryouta?" The man called out, the tone of his voice was laced by both relief and disbelief. "Is that really you, Ryouta?"

Kise couldn't help but gasp at the sound of the man's voice, golden eyes widening as he finally noticed the presence of another person. In a barely audible whisper, he uttered the one word that undoubtedly froze Kagami and Aomine's world.

"…_Dad?_"

x-o000o-x

A/N: * Did you guys get what Kagami was talking about? *laughs* Gosh, I'm such a pervert.

Anyway, short chapter is short… and Kise's dad showed up! (Does anyone know the name of Kise's dad, because if no one does, I would be forced to think of a lame name –oh, look, they rhymed- for him…err, I actually invented how he looks like already, *laughs sheepishly*) if he would bring chaos or what, we'll find out later…though as much as I hate to say, this fic is coming to an end very very soon *sobs*

Well, until next time!


	16. Chapter 16

**Title: **Entwined Hearts

**Warning/s: **Do we even need this?

**Disclaimer: ** I disclaim. The characters I used here belong to their respective creator and I own nothing aside from the crazy plot of this tiny fanfic I wrote (or typed for the matter).

# And to reply to your reviews:

~ _Blank Angel-_ Kise's dad…I don't know what you're opinion of him would be, because even I weren't sure what to think of him. And yeah *dreamy sigh* Aomine and Kagami spoiling and treating Kise like a prince is just wonderful. And oh my gosh, you knew what exactly Kagami meant by _that_. Now I'm embarrassed *laughs*. Ehh, don't worry; you aren't the only lazy person here. I could totally bet that I could rival the laziest person in the world.

~_ TheReihani – _Ah, Kise's dad is here and he's just…I don't even want to say it. *shakes head* He's just…no, I can't say it…Anyway, have fun reading!

_~SeaWeedHead – _Ehh, don't worry about it, though I'm extremely glad to know that you liked the other chapter. I'm really glad you understood the reason (other than my terrible lemon writing skills) why I didn't write their intimate scene in detail (I know writing something like that in detail would totally ruin the atmosphere) Honestly, I wish I had a boyfriend treating me like that too, actually I wish I have a boyfriend *laughs* And, please meet Kise's dad (with a very lame random name I just came up with while eating)

~_Cupcake-Lover-1374 -_ Thank you and please enjoy this chapter!

~_WinterRaineeDay91 –_ Glad to know I made you laugh ^_^ Ahh, but I'm not so sure what I would make you feel after reading this since I don't know what to feel either.

~_Innocently Sinned-_ Hey, that's a pretty good idea…and yeah, Kise's dad is a millionaire though, Kise isn't the only heir *hint-hint* and the man really loves his son but he'll do something none of us would like. Ehh *hits myself* me and my blabber mouth, I'm totally spoiling it, right? And I'm glad you liked the last chapter! I hope you also enjoy this one.

~_xsamx0xX –_ Well, if you're going to base that in this chapter, I could safely say that we should feel both happy and worried for him. Huh? Am I making any sense here? I have a feeling that I'm not. *laughs sheepishly*

~_Kane –_ Gyah, my friend told me the same thing. She totally asked me the same thing about Kise's dad being something like that. Did the last chapter gave off that feeling? Wow…Anyway, please enjoy this chapter!

# I thank and love you all…

#Please read but don't kill me afterwards…

x-o000o-x

**Chapter 16**

"…_Dad?_"

Aomine and Kagami stood frozen in their spot as the single word Kise uttered repeated itself over and over and over again like a mantra inside their heads. Not knowing what to do, both males simply watched with widened eyes as the man pulled the equally stunned Kise into what looked like a gentle yet bone crushing hug. However, despite the shock, the red-head as well as the navy haired male didn't miss the look etched upon the face of Kise's father. The man looked _happy_, like a treasure hunter finally finding the actual spot marked with an x on his map after years and years of looking, as if he had always been wanting to see Kise all along, or maybe it was really the case, because honestly, the man wouldn't look ecstatic if he didn't want to see his son. Better yet, he wouldn't say the words he was saying now.

"Ryouta," The man began happily, sounding relieved as his hug upon his son tightened. "I finally found you!" He then released the blond from his embrace before running his hands on the blond's face affectionately. "Look at you, you're all grown up. How long has it been? Nine…ten years?" Suddenly a wistful look crossed the man's scarlet eyes, "I missed you."

"How did you find me?" Kise began to ask almost monotonously, not knowing what to feel as he remained unmoving as if there was no one touching me and it honestly terrified the other two standing witness of the blond's nearly emotionless reaction.

"I hired the best detective there is to look for you." The man explained, shaking his head slightly. "Are you not happy to see me?"

"…After ten years," Kise nearly whispered lowly, golden eyes laced with pain. "Why did you look for me just now? Please tell me, why just now?"

The man silenced for a while, before he let out a long sigh. "I have always wanted to look for you, Ryouta. Always, always." Then he added with a regretful smile, "You don't realize how much I regret not taking you with me that time."

"Then why didn't you?" Kise asked in a pained voice that his boyfriends almost approached him and hugged him for comfort, just to make the pain go away—Aomine due to his rather impulsive nature almost did but Kagami was quick to stop him by grabbing a tanned arm all the while shaking his head; Kagami was aware that they didn't know what kind of person Kise's father is yet and they couldn't take the risk. "I wanted to go with you back then!"

"I know but you have to understand Ryouta," The man stated. "Your mother and I aren't really on good terms and you know that. But what you don't know is that I wanted to take you with me, really…" He paused then continued, "She wouldn't give you to me."

"…You could've at least tried." Kise stated in a barely audible voice. "You could've at least tried but you didn't."

"I know that. I could have at least tried…I _should_ have tried." The blond's father stated, his voice laced with all the sadness and pain of a father being separated from his child. "I wasn't strong enough back then. I've been a coward. I'm sorry." Then he pulled the blond for another hug. "But here am I now. I'm stronger, braver. I could finally be the person who deserves to be your father."

Hearing his father's words, memories of his childhood resurfaced in Kise's mind, images of how him and his dad used to play whatever game they could think of, how his father trained him to be the believable actor he was now and many other fond memories. All of it made Kise realized that he missed his father too, that it doesn't matter if he was not there for the past ten years of his life. Right now, the blond knew that what matters is that his dad was here now.

And as Kise's golden eyes watered, saying broken sentences that goes along the lines of thinking that his father really have forgotten all about him, that he was happy to see the man again and such as he clung for dear life on his surprisingly teary-eyed father's shirt who doesn't really mind having his expensive suit rumpled, Aomine and Kagami felt as if they were intruding a very private moment between father and son; at the same time, some sort of unexplainable fear surged within them, feeling as if the reunion between the blond and his dad would turn their worlds upside down. They have always known through their many private conversations that Kise was more much closer to his father, which is before his dad disappeared without a trace, of course, than the woman who carried him in her womb for six months—it was never a secret to them that Kise was born a few months early either and that the blond nearly died because of some complications during his birth; they knew very few survive such cases and they were just glad Kise was part of the lucky few.

After standing by the front door for almost fifteen minutes, Kagami at long last realized that it was very impolite for them to not let the blond's father inside. So with a polite cough, Kagami told them that they should go in, earning him a small grateful smile from the blond's father whose name they were yet to know.

x-o000o-x

Once inside, Kise began to happily introduce all of them to each other which led to Aomine and Kagami finding out the man goes by the name *Akashi Kogane—Kise used to be Akashi Ryouta when he was still a kid but his mother insisted he start using Kise as his last name after Kogane left them. Afterwards, the two watched as Kise told his father animatedly about how the three of them met, how cool 'Aomine-cchi' and 'Kagami-cchi' is and whatnot, making the other two blush in embarrassment. The conversation was light hearted and yet, Aomine and Kagami couldn't help but feel agitated. How could they not? It was impossible for Kise's father to start looking for the blond only because he wanted to see his son. And didn't he say he could finally be the father Kise deserved? Surely, the man wanted something else and the other two was sure that whatever it is, none of them would like it. So they simply sat with there, waiting fearfully as if a bomb was going to be dropped just in front of them very soon.

And drop, it did.

The light and pleasant conversation suddenly turned serious at the words that left Kogane's mouth, "Ryouta, before I completely forget, I didn't just come here to visit you." He's scarlet eyes then locked on Ryouta's confused golden eyes. "I'm here for an entirely different reason."

"What is it-ssu?" The blond tilted his head sideways.

"I came here to take you home." The man declared.

This time, three persons froze. Sure Aomine and Kagami already suspected that the man would want to take Kise away else thus they already prepared themselves for it, but they were still shocked to hear Kogane voice out their fears, Kise, however, was completely taken by surprise by his father's words.

"**Sora, my wife, already agreed to it." Kogane smiled, seemingly unaware of the sudden shift in the moods of the other three present in the living room. "Plus, your younger brothers, well, half-brothers would really love to see you."

"NO!" Three voices exclaimed all at once, making the man jump in shock at the sudden noise.

"What do you all mean by no?" The man asked, his voice suddenly turning firm.

Aomine and Kagami looked away, unwilling to talk even though they so badly wanted to tell the man that Kise belongs to them, but they knew they couldn't. Akashi Kogane was Kise's _father_ and as much as they hate to admit it, the man has more right to Kise than they would ever do. And they hated it.

Surprisingly, Kise was the one who spoke, "No, because I don't want to leave Aomine-cchi and Kagami-cchi." Kise shook his head vigorously, "I wouldn't leave. You can't make me."

"Ryouta, please…" The blond's father pleaded, trying to reach out for his son who moved away from him. Kogane couldn't help but raise an elegant eyebrow as he watched his son stand up from where he was seated beside him to go towards the other two opposite them, observing how his son took a seat between the two males as if seeking for protection from them, something that Aomine and Kagami gave him right away by shifting in their seats just a bit so that all three of them were seated so closely together—the man was pretty surprised to see navy and blood red eyes staring him down, glaring daggers at him.

"No, no, no!" Kise continued to chant, "I said you can't make me, you can't!" Kogane suddenly found his son's golden orbs looking pleadingly at him. "Please, I don't want to leave."

Watching the three, Kise's ever observant father finally saw what all these were about, wondering why he didn't see the signs right away. The way his son spoke about the two as if they were the best persons that ever worked in the whole universe, how his son's already bright golden eyes brighten further as he talked about Aomine and Kagami, as well as that soft, contented smile Kise would let out every time his eyes would lock on the other two males, not to mention all those little gestures—gestures that he didn't seem to mind at first, thinking that it meant nothing special, that it was just how the two normally acts around his son—from both Kagami and Aomine that simply indicates they care for Kise in a way more than a simple friend would. Kogane knew what it all meant, because after all, his son acts exactly like him when he was with his new wife. Kise was, no, _is_—because it was clear as the sunniest, cloudless day that his son's still very much smitten with the red-head and the tanned male— with both Aomine and Kagami. And suddenly, it all dawned on him, the reason why Kise wouldn't want to leave. The oldest in the group sighed, it' not like he disapprove of his son's relationship—as weird as their three-way relationship was—with the two; however, there was also this fact that he wanted to be able to take care of his son, even though the blond was old enough to be on his own, he still wanted to baby him and spoil him. Besides, he knew that legally, he had more right to take care of his son than the blond's boyfriends.

Strengthening his resolve, Kogane took a deep breath, moving to face his son, "Ryouta, go to your room. I want to talk to Aomine-kun and Kagami-kun alone." And when the blond started to shake his head in refusal, the man repeated his words in a much firmer tone, indicating that he was authority. "In your room, Ryouta. Now."

Reluctantly the blond stood up, not wanting to leave his boyfriends with his father. He knew his father was up to something and he was worried. Obviously, whatever was bothering him showed upon his face since the look that both Kagami and Aomine gave him clearly says 'Go ahead, we'll be fine'. Kise believes in them, he really does, but somehow, he felt as if they wouldn't be. So with one worried look, the blond hesitantly went inside his room, knowing better than to eavesdrop in whatever conversation the other three would be having once he disappeared into his room.

Once Kise's father heard the door to Kise's room clicked shut, he turned to face Aomine and Kagami who were currently looking warily at him. Not knowing how to start, the man decided to just be blunt with what he wanted to say. "Please let me take my son."

"But he doesn't want to go with you." Kagami began, knowing that he should be the one doing the talking since Aomine was popular for being the 'act now, talk later' kind of guy. "Isn't that what Kise said just a while ago."

"I know and I'm also aware that I couldn't force him to go with me." Then he paused to take on deep breath before continuing, "But I know _you_ could."

Unable to stop himself, Aomine spoke. "And what made you think we could when you, his father couldn't?"

"Because both of you are the reason why Kise wouldn't leave." The older stated, "I know your relationship with my son. I'm not blind to not see all the signs." And when Aomine and Kagami both cursed, the man couldn't help but smile discreetly, he was right after all. "Look, I'm not doing this because I don't want Ryouta to be with another man, no, that's not it. Actually, I don't really mind it, if that's what you're worried about. I know you're amazing people; Ryouta wouldn't fall in love with you, if you weren't. And I know that you treat my son in the way that he deserves to be treated." Then he sighed, "But I'm his father, and he's supposed to be staying with me. Please, I've never even had the chance to see him _grow up_ and I want to make it up to him." He knew he hit a mark when the two suddenly turned silent, as such he continued despite knowing that his tactics were seriously underhanded. "I could give him the things you couldn't. He wouldn't even have to work anymore. His life would be so much better if he's with me." It was harsh, yes and he _hated_ himself for doing such a thing to the people who protected and took very good care of his son when he wasn't there to do that but he couldn't think of anything else. He knew Kise was Aomine and Kagami's weakness and that when Kise's well-being is the one on the line, he was sure that the red-head and the tanned male wouldn't even hesitate to do what would be best for Kise, even if it meant hurting themselves in the end. He however, failed to realize the there was still a single very important detail left.

Aomine swallowed looking at Kagami with a torn expression, silently asking some advice from the red-head only to be met by Kagami's pained look. His boyfriend was as torn as him, after all. After conversing silently through their eyes, both males sighed in defeat. They knew their decision would hurt them and Kise as well, but everything was for the blond's well-being. Everything was always for Kise.

"…_We'll talk to him._"

x-o000o-x

And so, soon after, Kise found himself seating on the living room couch, golden eyes wide at what Aomine and Kagami just told him.

"_You should go with your dad._" They said in a broken whisper, not even looking at him. "Your life would be so much better when you're with him."

No, no, no, just no. Kise refused to listen to them, moving to bury his face in Kagami's chest, not even caring about the fact that his father could see them as he whispered, "I don't want to. I want to stay with you."

"We want to stay with you too." Kagami whispered back, feeling something warm wetting his shirt. Gently he lifted Kise's head to wipe the tears running down the blond's cheeks. "But we're doing this for you, so please don't cry. We'll be sad too if you continue to cry."

"You'll be fine." Aomine said while gently running his through the golden strands of Kise's hair, not really knowing if he was assuring Kise or himself. "You're strong, aren't you?" Ah, that's it, he was assuring himself.

Kise shook his head, he wouldn't be fine. He just knew he wouldn't. Why is his father doing this—he knew the man said something to his boyfriends for them to agree to what he wanted—he doesn't understand it. Couldn't his father let him stay with the two and just visit him once in a while? That should be enough, right? "No, I want to stay here. Please let me stay."

"But you're dad was right. You're supposed to stay with him." Kagami forced himself to say. He didn't want this, he wanted to make Kise stay, to tell the blond's father to get lost but he held on; from the other side, Aomine was doing the same, biting his tongue as he tried not to say anything. "And besides, you could always call us and we could visit you. Your dad said it was alright to do so." The red-head smile and Kise knew even that was forced. He knew Kagami and Aomine really didn't want him to leave but they weren't saying anything because they knew he would be better off with his father. They were doing this for his sake, _again_. The two may not look like it, but Kise was aware of how _selfless_ Kagami and Aomine are. How much they're willing to sacrifice for him, he knew. That's why he wanted to yell at them, tell them it's completely fine to be selfish once in a while but he didn't because he was aware that he would do the same thing if ever their positions were switched. That's just how they love each other.

Kise was about to act stubborn once more but stopped as he was gently pulled away from Kagami and Aomine, not wanting to be separated from the two, the blond made a move to grab Aomine's hand as if saying 'Don't let him take me'. Looking up, he saw his father shaking his head lightly at him. "That's enough, Ryouta. Come on."

Kise momentarily felt Aomine's hold on his hand tightened but released it moments later upon the order of his father to 'please let go.' And as his father pulled him away from the two, Kise gave them a longing look, something that the other two returned desperately. 'Stay' was what they wanted to say and Kise wanted to do just that, especially when he saw Aomine and Kagami begin to tremble, shaking in an effort to stay where they were and not run after him.

And as the door closed shut behind Kise and his father, Aomine finally lost it, slamming his fist on the center table, the force of the impact nearly breaking the furniture. "Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!" The tanned male buried his head in his hands, yelling in frustration.

Seeing the usually strong Aomine in such a state made Kagami feel so powerless, not knowing how to handle the situation, he simply wrapped his arms around Aomine, hugging the tanned male as tightly as he could and as he heard Aomine's pained whisper, his heart broke further.

"…_Damn it!_"

x-o000o-x

From inside the luxurious car, father and son were drowning in a very awkward and unpleasant silence.

"You can sleep if you want," Kogane began, breaking the uncomfortable silence that had settled upon him and his son right after the car's engines started. "The house is still pretty far."

Kise simply looked at his father with dull eyes before he once again returned his gaze out of the car's window, watching the scenery they pass by change so quickly and yet not seeing anything. The blond has no intention of sleeping; all he wanted was to go back. Back to his home, the _real_ one. Back to Aomine and Kagami. He wanted to return to their side, hug them and finally tell them that it's okay not to think about him for once and promise them that he wouldn't leave ever again.

His son's silence made the man sigh, "I'm sorry Ryouta; I know you don't want to leave, but as I said before, your mother and I weren't really on good terms and because of that I wasn't able to be a real father to you." He gave his son a sad smile. "Please give me this chance."

Of course Kise wanted to give his father a chance, but not like this. No, never like this. Sure Kise knew his mother and father weren't on good terms. Heck, he was completely knowledgeable on the fact that his parents didn't get married because they were in love but because they were arranged. And as sad as it is, Kise knew he was born from a union _without_ love. He also knew that it was exactly the reason why his mother was always so cold and uncaring towards him. Sure, she gives him everything he needed like food, clothing etcetera, but that's that, nothing more. His father was the only one who genuinely cared for him but even he left—he was happy that his father was back now, but what made his heart ache is that he didn't expect his father to not listen to what he wanted, to what would make him happy. He wasn't ignorant of the fact that he was only born because his grandparents wanted an heir for their flourishing company and business. Kise knew that was just what he was worth. Isn't that why he was so happy to know that Kagami and Aomine love him for who he is and that they needed him? He was just a complete nobody until he met Aomine and Kagami; but now, he was going to be taken away from them, as well. Why is fate so cruel to him? He doesn't understand any of it at all. What did he do to deserve all of these?

And as the car continued to move away from the blond's _home_, _away_ from Kagami and Aomine, Kise's heart bled, shouting the words his father was too deaf to hear.

"…_Please let me stay with them._"

x-o000o-x

A/N: * Yeah, you guessed it right, the person who carries that terrifying last name is going to make a _guest_—please note the word—appearance next chapter…plus another one, whom I bet you all could guess as well (I couldn't resist, I'm sorry!) and damn…I'm the worst at thinking up Japanese names. *sobs*

**Told you I'm terrible at giving names.

Argh! I'm so torn, I like Kise's dad because he loves Kise and wanted to make up for all the times they've lost but at the same time I hate him for taking Kise away. (Okay, it's official…I hate him) Ah, damn. I'm really crazy. And I said all the chapters are going to be light-hearted, but just look at this one. Seriously *exasperated sigh*

And surprisingly, Kise's childhood isn't really all rainbows and sunshine like what we expect for such a cheerful guy like him. Plus, he only used -ssu once! Things are really serious, huh?

I don't know what to feel…*sobs* Poor Kise, poor Aomine, and poor Kagami. *sniffs*

So how would this turn out? Tune in to find out what happens next! *sees random pointy objects flying towards her* and goodbye! *hides underground*


	17. Chapter 17

**Title: **Entwined Hearts

**Warning/s: **Do we even need this?

**Disclaimer: ** I disclaim. The characters I used here belong to their respective creator and I own nothing aside from the crazy plot of this tiny fanfic I wrote (or typed for the matter).

**A/N1:** I'm posting today because I'm on a roll! The ideas just kept coming (though I'm not sure if I'll be posting on my usual update schedule, let's hope so)

# And to reply to your reviews:

~_Jessiejj_ _–_ Aww, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to break your heart. I'll try to make it up to you…somehow…yeah, I think I'm starting to hate Kise's dad too.

~ _TheReihani- _Oh my, I broke your heart too? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to. Well, I hope this chapter would make you feel a little better…or something…

~_ SeaWeedHead – _Nah, don't worry about it, I'm actually glad to hear your opinion of Kise's dad and I totally agree with everything you said about him. He said he wasn't blind to not see what relationship his son had with the two but apparently he was too blind to see that Kise isn't happy being taken away from Aomine and Kagami. Oh, and you aren't the only who hates Kise's dad. I do too…I think.

~_Blank Angel – _Yeah, many have mixed opinions about Kise's dad like hating him and at the same time liking him because he loves Kise and all. But no worries, he'll r— *hits herself* Ahh, forget about it, I didn't say anything…gosh I almost spoiled the next chapter again…And yes, yes! Akashi-cchi is Kise-chan's step bother! Teehee. And no, don't cry! I love happy endings anyway *hint-hint*

# You all have my gratitude and love…

#Rock on…

x-o000o-x

**Chapter 17**

_Hey baby, how's life been movin' on?_

_I can't deny it now you are gone_

_This is the first time, can I make it through?_

_Without you now, do the things I used to do_

Kagami's sleep was cut short as the soft rays of sunshine begin to enter the once dark room, its warm rays seeping through the tiny gaps between the curtains shielding them from the outside world. Groggily, the red-head sat up, rubbing the sleep off his eyes as he yawned, thinking fondly about how the sun was personified through their blond angel. Speaking of which, it was about time he woke the other _two_ up, else one of them might end up late for work. With one last yawn, Kagami turned to his side to carry out his mission of getting the others up in time. He was, however, surprised to see that Aomine was the only one lying beside him. For a little while, the red head thought that Kise may have gotten up earlier than usual and was now preparing for their breakfast, but the lack of noise from the kitchen told him otherwise. Furrowing his brows, Kagami wondered where the blond could be. He continued to think of all the possible places Kise could be at until he finally remembered the events that had transpired just the day before. He recalled how Kise's father suddenly arrived, interrupting what used to be a nice breakfast, saying just how much he missed Kise and that he hired the best detective there is just to look for his son. Kagami's mind also harked back to the conversation him and Aomine had with the man, how Kogane told them that Kise would have a much better life staying with him, his father, rather than them, Kise's boyfriends. Kagami also remembered how they agreed for him to take the blond away, despite wanting to just run and hide where the blond's father would never find them. How Kise's eyes were begging them to not let go of his hand, recalling just how their hearts shattered as they released their hold on the blond. Through these memories, all the pain and frustrations flooded within Kagami, doubling as he realized all of it was real, that it was their first day without the blond. Taking a deep breath, Kagami closed his eyes, wondering how he, how they, would cope without their prince. Shaking his head, Kagami reached out to shake Aomine awake, only to stop mid-action, recalling how the tanned male almost broke the center table with just a single hit due to frustration. Instead, Kagami lightly run his fingers through the tanned male's short navy locks before he stood up to head to the kitchen.

In the kitchen, Kagami simply stood in the center, not knowing what to do. Usually, at this time of the day, him and Kise would already be prancing around the kitchen, preparing whatever breakfast meal they could think of, sometimes, Aomine would even join them, bragging about how his cooking skills improves each day through the help of the blond. And with Aomine around, it was not rare that they all end up covered with flour and whatnot because of their many food fights; wondering then what Kise was up to at the present. Is he awake already? Is he eating now?

Shaking his head in an attempt to stop himself from thinking so much Kagami proceeded to tie the apron around his waist, preparing to cook as he tried to assure himself with pretty words he wasn't sure was true. "C'mon Kagami, Kise's with his father now. Kogane-san is surely taking very good care of him. There's nothing to worry about. You know Kise's in good hands."

And when Aomine woke up and the two of them began eating. Kagami never realized he unconsciously set an extra plate on the dining table. Aomine didn't say anything.

After eating, Aomine quickly went to prepare himself for work, but not before thanking Kagami for the nice meal which he barely even touched—Kagami didn't eat that much either. Afterwards, he planted a light kiss on Kagami's lips as a silent form of 'I'll be going now', something that Kagami returned with a slight nod, plus a soft mumbled 'take care'. Aomine sighed, there used to be another person telling him that. Outside after checking his mother cycle and deeming it safe to ride on to, the tanned male grabbed his helmet plus the other one beside it, completely forgetting that there was no Kise that would be riding with him today and the days to follow.

"Oi, Kise, here's your hel—" then he stopped, noticing that he was the only one there. Biting his lower lip, the navy haired male placed Kise's helmet back, finally remembering that Kise wasn't with them any longer, that the blond was having a much better life with his family. He had been so used to having Kise around that almost everything they do together already became some sort of habit—just like Kagami placing an extra plate on the table and cooking something fit for three people. Getting on his motorcycle and starting the engine right after he placed his helmet over his head, Aomine couldn't help but wonder the same thing that was bothering Kagami.

Would they be able to cope with the sudden disappearance of their _sunshine_?

-.-.-.-.-

_It's getting harder to ease the pain_

_The feelin' changes, love still remains_

_I don't know how if I can get this right_

_Maybe given time, I'll make the most of what I've got_

Kise was seating in his new bed, curled up in a tight ball, his thoughts head blank, empty of thoughts other than the question 'why'. He didn't know what to feel anymore. He didn't even know what to think any longer—Kise wanted to hate his father, be angry with the man, yell at him, tell him that he didn't need him, but he couldn't, because even after everything else, Kogane was still with his father and he wouldn't be born without the man; without him, Kise knew he wouldn't be able to meet them, his boyfriends. Aomine and Kagami. Kise winced involuntarily at the mere mention of their names. It hurts, it hurts so much as if his heart was being cut in half then afterwards being pierced with an infinite number of thorns, needles and even swords, bringing tears upon his once bright golden eyes now turned dull. All he wanted was to see Kagami and Aomine, is that too much to ask? Is wishing to just be with them for as long as he could wrong? His mind was filled with nothing but thoughts of how Aomine and Kagami were doing. Are they doing fine even without him? His head was filled with uncertain words of reassurance that his boyfriends were strong, that they have each other; thoughts that he forced himself to believe. But somehow, he knew they weren't fine, because he was sure was not. The blond hugged himself tighter. He doesn't want to stay in his father's beautiful, giant mansion. He wanted to go _home_, back in their small cozy house, where him, Aomine and Kagami made all those nice memories he would treasure for as long as he was breathing.

The blond's thoughts were halted when he felt his door creaking open, realizing that he might have forgotten to lock it. Quickly drying his eyes of all the tears that have gathered there, he slowly looked up, expecting to see his father. But the sight of his ten year old step-brother, Akashi Seijuurou, startled him quite a bit, making him jump slightly as the boy called his name.

"Ryouta," *Akashi began, not really referring to the blond as nii-san or something since he liked to believe he was already a man. "Are you crying?"

Kise was about to say no but remembered he couldn't really lie to his brother—he believes Akashi has a built in lie detector or something inside his brain, something that he found out right after they were introduced to each other— instead the blond apologize, "Ahh, I'm sorry Sei-chan, did I disturb you-ssu?" He then forced himself to smile, "I'll try to stop being such a crybaby now." But to his surprise, his step-brother simply walked over to him and afterwards hugged tightly.

"You're in pain." The younger whispered more like a statement instead of a question. "I'm not here because you disturbed me, Ryouta." Even though he just met the blond the other day, Akashi was really fond of Kise since the golden-eyed male knows exactly what Akashi wanted even without being told and that itself was enough to put him on the boy's list of 'the people Akashi Seijuurou wouldn't dare threaten to kill' and the boy with heterochromatic eyes, even though he wouldn't say it out loud, never ever wanted to see the people in said list hurting. "I'm here to help stop your heart from hurting."

Somehow, Kise wasn't surprised that his brother knew where exactly he was hurting, the boy was just like that, as if he knows everything. And when Akashi told him to 'go ahead and cry', Kise did just that, sobbing uncontrollably. It was embarrassing for an eighteen year old to cry and be comforted by a ten year old but Kise doesn't really care, all he wanted was to let it all out through his tears, thankful that there was at least one person who understands his pain. But even that was not enough. The only thing that would make everything better was for him to be able to be with Aomine and Kagami again.

And each hour that passed drove more and more needles in his heart until it was already unbearable and all he wanted to do was scream to at least ease even a tiny fracture of the pain he was feeling.

-.-.-.-.-

_I know it's good to be true_

_Just spend the nights with you_

_Let me tell you that our love can make it through_

Aomine slowly blinked open his eyes, sitting up as he looked around the room he was currently in, hoping to see the familiar face of their blond angel only to be met by the velvety darkness currently engulfing his room and the silhouette of the red-head sleeping beside him. He just dreamt of the blond…again. It was the third time—him and Kagami had already been away from Kise for three days, but then, why does it feel like three years?—he had that dream about the three of them finally being reunited; finally being together like what all of them really wanted all along. Something that made him suddenly remember the conversation he had with Kise, telling him about what he learned from Takao regarding Cinderella about dreams being some sort of a wish ones heart creates when he or she was asleep. Back then, the tanned male found it silly but now, he was starting to believe what all four—'Cinderella', Takao, Kise and even Kagami—believes. Because isn't that what his heart really wanted? And just like how Cinderella believed that he would find his prince, the navy haired male was also sure of the fact that they would be able to pull through. He was aware this was simply an obstacle, something that the universe gave them to challenge just how much they love each other. And well, the universe be damned, but they're going to emerge _victorious_ in this one. He was _damn_ certain of it.

And with that notion in mind, he went back to sleep, hugging the red-head tightly, smiling as Kagami unconsciously snuggled closer to him.

-.-.-.-.-

_Sweet talkin', it's all in the line_

_There's no turning back unless you make up your mind_

_The expectations after all these years_

_Risin' to the moment, let's forget all our fears_

Sometimes, Kise would start to think that maybe, it would never happen anymore, that he wouldn't be able to be with the tanned male and the red-head any longer. His father never listens to him anyway. The blond tried again and again and again and again to talk to his dad about what he really wanted. He never stopped telling the man of how he was an adult now, that he didn't need any more babying and that he was old enough to stand up on his own and decide about what to do with his _own_ life. But his father would simply turn deaf ears on him and there are times that Kise wanted to just _give up_.

But then he would remember Kagami and Aomine accompanied by images of all the times he was with him. He knew they were fighting, fighting, fighting, and fighting without any desire to give up and that one simple knowledge made Kise fight as well. It made him forget the thoughts of giving up. Knowing that Aomine and Kagami were doing their best gave Kise the strength to try and try and try again despite failing for who knows many times.

His Aomine-cchi and Kagami-cchi were doing what they could for him and he wanted to do _everything_ he could for them as well.

He could do it, no, he _would_ do it, he knew he just have to be strong and hold on.

-.-.-.-.-

_Is this the love we have_

_With all the glories we shared?_

_Faithfully, we've got a reason to go on_

Kagami arrived home from work only to find Aomine sprawled on the couch, holding something rectangular, realizing upon closer inspection that it was a picture frame. Recognizing the frame as the one he had won in the amusement park when the three of them went there with Takao and Midorima, Kagami knew instantly what the photograph Aomine was looking at was.

Smiling softly, the red-head greeted the other. "I'm home."

Returning the smile, Aomine sat up, placing the frame back where it originally was. "Welcome home, I've made some snacks, just wait here while I set the table."

Kagami simply nodded, watching as Aomine headed to the kitchen, taking the seat once occupied by the tanned male. Moments later, the red-head found himself looking at the same picture Aomine was staring at just moments ago. With his eyes trained on the precious memory, Kagami couldn't help but smile fondly. It was a photograph composed of the three off them which was taken by Takao during their 'double-but-not-really-double date'. In the photograph, Kise was between him and Aomine, both of the blond's arms were wrapped tightly around of each of his and Aomine's arms. All of them was smiling widely, they were _happy_. They were _content_. Blood red eyes softened as Kagami began to reminisce about the day said picture was taken. He recalled how Kise was enthusiastically yelling the words 'let's take a picture, a picture-ssu' and who were them to disagree? Isn't taking pictures a way of preserving a precious moment? And now that he thought of it, Kagami was just glad they took that picture. It made him remember all those happy times they shared and such fond memories were what made Kagami move forward and wait for the day that they would be reunited with the blond once again. A reunion that he promised himself would happen very soon, and when it did, he…_they_ wouldn't let go anymore.

-.-.-.-.-

_And when the night is over_

_Well, no one can deny it, gotta believe in_

_We couldn't ask for more than to hold each other tight_

_It's just we'll never take things for granted_

All three of them wouldn't stop here. _Not now, not ever_. They would continue to fight. They wouldn't give up. They would endure every hardship thrown their way, using every broken piece of their heart to become stronger. Every tear shed wouldn't be put to waste, they would keep on running, would keep on surviving. They would keep on pushing forward. Because each step forward is a step closer to them meeting once more. If they have to take down everything in their way just to be together again, then so be it; they would even defeat the _apocalyptic end_ of the world if necessary. They would win _both_ the battle and the war. And then _no one_ would be able to separate the three of them _ever again_.

-.-.-.-.-

"…Aomine-cchi, Kagami-cchi, I want to see you-ssu."

_Hold on, baby, hold on (hold on)_

_We've got to go on now_

_This feelin' so strong (feelin' so strong)_

-.-.-.-.-

"…We'll be with you soon, just wait for us."

_Hold on, baby, hold on (hold on)_

_It's a burning desire_

_Comin' right down, right down the wire_

x-o000o-x

A/N2: _The End_…no seriously…*sees pitchforks, knives, spears and toothpicks pointed at her* Ok! It's a joke! It's a joke! Eeep! Don't kill me please! Though I was tempted to really end it there and just leave the rest to you, honest! But since I'm nice *hears someone faking a cough in the background* Ok, I'm not _that_ nice, but well, I wanted I really happy ending too, so… See you next chapter!

*Yeah, I'm using Akashi because Seijuurou is too long and I'm lazy. (Though not much of him here, maybe next chapter)

Whew! This is really hard. Ehehe, this is actually the first time I wrote something while incorporating song lyrics in some parts. I don't even know what parts of the song to use, where to cut it and where to insert it. Heck, I don't even know if I used the right song *sobs* I'm so pathetic. Ah well…*shrugs* I don't know, I think it gives the right mood. (Err, how did I do? Good? Bad?) Anyway, the song I used is called _Hold On_ sung by _Shamrock_ (one of my favorite bands from where I live.) And well, the song has another variation in the lyrics; it uses lady instead of baby (I think it's the original) but since none of them is a lady…so yeah. And I'd like to believe that our trio was strong and that they have faith in how much they love each other. Also, I think, it would seem so common if all I make them do is be depressed without any hope.

But this chapter is short too. *sighs* and there's not much dialogue, hehehe. Anyway, next chapter, Aomine and Kagami would do something really crazy! I mean _really_ crazy...but awesome. Oh, and did I say step-brothers in the last chapter? Sheesh, I meant it without an s. hehehe I must be really sleepy back then.

**P. S. **I forgot to say this on the last chapter and I'm not sure if you guys are reading this but I would like to thank everyone who read and reviewed my other fic, 'Ooops!'… Thank you so much!

**P. P. S. **Sorry for the super long author's note! *bows apologetically*


	18. Chapter 18

**Title: **Entwined Hearts

**Warning/s: **Do we even need this?

**Disclaimer: ** I disclaim. The characters I used here belong to their respective creator and I own nothing aside from the crazy plot of this tiny fanfic I wrote (or typed for the matter).

# And to reply to your reviews:

~_lonely white cloud_ _–_ Then, shall we hunt down the guys who stole your stuff? Though I'm glad you thought that scene was hot and yeah, Aomine did that… (I also don't know why I'm giggling when you said Kise was no longer a *giggles*) And I could help with your confusion about whether to throw a knife at me or give me flowers; you can give me chocolates instead! (Just a joke!)

~ _TheReihani- _Eeep! *hides* Why is everyone holding a knife? *peeks out from her hiding place* Yeah, Akashi-cchi deserves our love for understanding Kise. While Kise's dad, ugh, seriously he doesn't understand a thing!

~_ Blank Angel– _*shrieks* Now I'm scared for my life. Uwah! I'm so glad you liked the previous chapter (you should try listening to the song, I think it's out there somewhere in the internet, it's really awesome) And yes, Akashi is awesomeness personified!

~_SeaWeedHead –_ Yep, our boys are fighters! Something like distance wouldn't be able to hold them back; they're amazing like that just like Akashi! And, oh my gosh, I'm so happy you think the song lyrics fit the mood of the previous chapter, I was so worried. *laughs sheepishly*

# Please accept my thanks…

#Now on to the story…

x-o000o-x

**Chapter 18**

Kise sat silently in front of their table, eyes and mind unfocused as he used the fork in his hand to push his food around the plate, playing with whatever was served in front of him, seemingly forgetting the fact that his family was seated in front of him. Back and forth, back and forth, the fork moved and the poor lettuce was already being shredded into small pieces, his stake, which he had just finished cutting into pieces was already overflowing with sauce and various other spices present in the table. The blond continued his actions for a few minutes until everyone seated around the dining table was looking at him worriedly, Akashi included.

"…ta…Ryouta…"

The blond was finally brought out of his stupor by the sound of his father's voice calling his name; blinking, Kise looked up, dulled golden eyes staring straight into the man's scarlet orbs, still looking extremely unfocused. "…Hmm?"

"Please stop playing with your food," The man ordered with a sigh, this had been happening ever since he brought his son in his mansion.

"Don't you like the food, Ryouta-kun?" Sora, the blond's step-mother asked with concern. "Should I ask the cook to prepare something else for you or should I ask one of the maids to order some take out?"

"Ahh, no, it's fine Sora-san. You don't have to do any of that-ssu!" The blond hurriedly said, shaking his head as he forced a smile. "I just don't have an appetite, is all." With that answer, the sweet woman furrowed her brows in worry, her stepson hadn't been eating properly for the whole week that he had been in the house, and sometimes the blond wouldn't even eat altogether. The woman was about to tell the blond that what he was doing is completely unhealthy, however, she wasn't able to even utter a single sentence as Kise spoke again. "Please excuse me-ssu." The golden eyed male muttered, pushing his plate with its barely recognizable contents away. And before one of them could stop him, the blond had already stood up and was now walking away.

When Kise was out of earshot, Kogane shook his head, "I really don't get what that boy wanted. He used to tell me everything when he was a child."

"But he isn't a child anymore," Akashi mumbled lowly.

"Sei-kun, did you say something?" Sora asked upon noticing his son's mouth move.

"Nothing mother, I didn't say anything." The young boy answered, "Nothing at all."

Moments later, just after their meal was finished, Akashi found himself looking for his stepbrother. It didn't take him long to find the blond seated on their luxurious couch, head resting upon his drawn up knees, golden eyes set on the television as his hand clicked on the remote over and over again. Sighing, the ten-year old approached the older male, not even waiting for an invitation as he took a seat beside the blond who doesn't seem to have any plans to acknowledge him. Deciding to initiate the conversation, Akashi grabbed the remote away from Kise's hands, sighing once more as the blond didn't even produce a single word to retaliate. Concluding that there was really something terribly wrong with his stepbrother, Akashi spoke.

"Ryouta," The boy began slowly, "You do know that it's completely unhealthy to not eat anything properly, don't you?"

"…'m not hungry." The blond answered, his once cheerful voice, now sounded monotonous and Akashi almost winced. Their father used to tell him once that the blond was really cheerful and loud but right now, it would seem to Akashi that his father was just making everything up.

"Why don't you try calling them? It's not like father forbids you to call them." Akashi suggested, knowing exactly what's wrong with the blond—Kise had told him all about his Kagami-cchi and Aomine-cchi and how much he wanted to go back home.

"…can't." Kise answered lowly as he buried upon his drawn up knees, not daring to even glance up a bit.

"Why?" The boy questioned, coaxing his brother to voice out whatever it is he was feeling, knowing that it's never good to just be silent and keep everything in. "Do you not miss them?"

"It's impossible not to miss Aomine-cchi and Kagami-cchi, Sei-chan." Kise answered softly.

"Then, why wouldn't you call" The younger asked once more before adding, "Here, I'll even give you the privilege to use my phone."

"Thanks Sei-chan, but I really can't." Kise finally looked up to glance at the boy beside him.

Another question, "Why can't you?"

A long pause plus a bitter smile, "Because I would start crying again. I don't want to worry them. If I call and cry while talking on the phone, they would surely worry and when they're worried both of them tend to do something really crazy." His golden eyes brightened up momentarily as he remembered how his boyfriends were so protective of him, smiling softly, something that Akashi didn't miss.

"You really want to be with them, don't you, Ryouta?" Akashi inquired, heterochromatic eyes boring into his stepbrother, making Ryouta feel as if his soul was the one being viewed as he nodded; "Badly?"

A single pearl of tear followed by a very low whisper, "…_badly_."

It was the scene that Kise's father saw as he walked in on his sons in the living room, wanting to know what's wrong with the blond and why his eldest son wouldn't even talk to him unless he does it first, the man approached the two. And at the sight of him, the ten year old stood up while mumbling a 'let's continue later' to his brother who simply nodded. With Akashi gone, Kogane couldn't help but wonder how to start their conversation when it was clear that Kise didn't even want to look at him. Taking a deep breath, the man took a seat beside the blond, occupying the seat where Akashi previously sat. Father and son remained silent for a little while, simply seating there with the blond not really moving to even glance at his male parent. Not enjoying the silence from his usually cheerful son, Kogane reached out to place his hand over the top of the blond's head.

"Ryouta," The man began, "You haven't eaten anything yet since breakfast. Would you like to eat something now?"

"…no," The blond mumbled, making it clear that he wasn't ready to talk to the man yet after the conversation they had the night before. Kise almost _begged_ the man to let him go back to his boyfriends, and as usual, his father said no, giving him the same reason of wanting to make up for the ten years that he wasn't there for Kise. Frankly though, Kise was getting _tired_ of his father's reasoning and he felt as if he was reaching the end of whatever it is that he was feeling towards his father and just a little bit more and he might just hate the man.

"What do you want then?" Kogane asked, still trying to at least get his son to talk properly. "Do you want to go out somewhere and bond with us?"

Taking a deep breath, Kise finally faced his father, "You know full well what I want, dad."

"Ryouta, not this again." The man shook his head, "Didn't we talk about this already...many times."

"I want to go _back_ home." Kise closed his eyes momentarily before opening them once again, this time to finally lock gazes with his father. "Right now that's the only thing I want and if you can't give it to me," He stood up. "Then _please_ stop asking already." and then left without even turning back.

Watching his son as the blond retreated back to his room, Kogane's shoulders slumped. He doesn't know how to deal with Kise's stubbornness any longer.

x-o000o-x

Meanwhile…

Aomine was seating in their own couch, glaring daggers at the ceiling because of what happened in their workplace that day. His senior officer actually told him to just stay home, reasoning out that he's doing nothing to help in the case they were currently reviewing, saying that his mind was clearly elsewhere. Aomine wanted to say that it was just nonsense, that he was completely focused on his work however, he was aware that it wasn't completely the truth, in fact, it was all a lie. His mind wasn't on his work at all. Because honestly, how could he focus on anything else when everything he could think about is Kise? Wondering how the blond was faring. Is he happy? Or is he crying? Because if it's the later, Aomine wasn't sure he could stop himself from at least landing a single punch on the face of the blond's father. Him and Kagami did all of this believing that Kise's life would be much more easier so if he finds out that what they expected wasn't happening at all, well, a certain someone might be ready to spend a few days in the hospital ward.

His musings were cut off almost instantly when Kagami all of a sudden walked through the door, looking exhausted. "Kagami, you're early."

The red-head sighed, scratching the back of his head. "I was told that I should take the day off. My boss said I look so unfocused."

"Let me guess, your mind's filled with Kise, isn't it?" Aomine asked, feeling as if he already knew what his boyfriend's answer would be.

Kagami's face colored lightly, "Yeah," Then asked, "You're back for the same reason?"

"Ahh," Was the tanned male's simple answer, shifting in his seat to give the redhead some space.

And once the two of them were seated side by side, they began to talk about whatever random topic they could think if only to just distract themselves momentarily, to at least forget for a little while that they don't have their sunshine to make things better. Unfortunately, all of their conversation always leads to the mention of the blond's name, making both males groan in frustration as well as forcing them to think of new topics only for the cycle to repeat again. Realizing that they weren't getting anywhere at all, the two decide to just remain silent and seat there. However, the silence made the emptiness in their hearts grow even lager, until they couldn't take it anymore.

Kagami was about to snap but Aomine beat him to it. "That's it!" The tanned male exclaimed as he stood up, "I'm heading out!"

"Ehh?" Kagami suddenly looked up at his boyfriend in a questioning manner.

"This house is too damn _big_ and if I stay here for another minute I'm sure as hell that it's going to drive me insane," Then he threw Kagami's jacket on the red head's face, "Come on."

Shaking his head, Kagami refrained from commenting on how, before Kise showed up, Aomine always told him that they should get a much larger house, complaining that their house was too small for his tastes. Funny how a single person could change your perspective in just a matter of the short time you had been with said person. Standing up to follow his boyfriend that was already out the door, Kagami gave the whole house a quick glance, realizing that each and every corner there is reminds them of their angel, the person they were badly missing. Sighing, Kagami concluded that Aomine was right after all.

The house was too damn big indeed.

x-o000o-x

Midnight, in the Akashi mansion, Kise was inside his dark room, seating in the middle of his large bed as he stared into nothingness as sleep refused to come to him. Unconsciously, the blond's hands moved to reach over each of his sides as if feeling for the warmth that used to always accompany him every night, sending him to sleep while at the same time shielding him from all his possible nightmares, making him feel safe and protected; the missing warmth that was his Kagami-cchi and Aomine-cchi. Glancing at his mobile phone resting innocently on top of his bedside drawer and for a moment he felt the sudden urge to grab his phone, dial his boyfriends' number and just listen to their voices. And as he felt the gaping hole in his chest grew bigger and bigger every time he stops himself from reaching for his phone, Kise finally decided that enough is enough. He would call them, and just let his boyfriends' talk and talk. He would just listen to them as they tell him stories about anything and everything. Besides, it's not like he has to make any sound, right?

And so, with his new and hardened resolve, Kise snatched his phone and quickly dialed a number he had memorized not so long ago. And each ring of the phone from the other line slowly lifted the burden weighing in his chest.

-.-.-.-.-

Aomine was awoken by the sudden vibration of his phone accompanied by its loud ringing. And if he was fully awake, he would have recognized the all too familiar ringtone coming from his phone, but since his mind was still hazed with sleep, the tanned male didn't. Groaning in annoyance, the navy haired sat up a little too quickly, and in doing so, he had woken Kagami up as well.

The red-head groaned, "What the hell, Ahomine?"

"Someone's calling," the tanned male reasoned, grabbing his phone.

"This late?" Kagami asked, also seating up. "Who would call at this time? It's midnight!" Aomine simply shrugged as an answer, indicating that he had absolutely no idea, flipping his phone open before pressing the 'answer call' button as well as accidentally putting his phone into loudspeaker, hence Kagami could also hear the person from the other line.

"Hello?"

-.-.-.-.-

"Hello?"

The voice from the other line spoke and Kise knew almost instantly that it was Aomine—no one else could pull off sounding polite yet extremely annoyed at once after all—and by the way the tanned male spoke, Kise couldn't help but quirk his lips upwards a bit. It looks like he had disturbed them from sleep.

"Aomine-cchi…is Kagami-cchi awake, too-ssu?"

-.-.-.-.-

Blue and red eyes widened as they heard their names being whispered, all traces of sleep gone as if it jus flew out of the window and disappeared without a single trace.

"Kise?" Aomine's voice was laced with disbelief at first before it turned excited in just a matter of seconds, the tanned male turning to the equally stunned red-head, "Kagami! It's Kise!"

"Idiot! You have your phone in loudspeaker, I heard!" Kagami exclaimed just as excitedly, "Hurry up and ask him if he's doing fine and if he isn't lonely."

"Kise," Aomine said with a smile, "Kagami wanted to say he missed you." he uttered, earning him an embarrassed 'hey' from the red-head; then tanned male then added, "Ah, of course I missed you too. This is the first time you called since…" he paused, not wanting to say it, changing the topic instead, "How are you?"

-.-.-.-.-

Hearing his boyfriends' voices after a whole week of not being able to talk to them, all the emotions Kise kept locked up finally broke free, overwhelming him with feelings he had no power to stop. The happiness and joy of hearing Aomine's and Kagami's soft yet excited voices, the pain and loneliness of not being able to talk to them face to face and not being able to touch them and feel their warmth, plus so much more; all of was felt by the blond dawning upon him all at once. Not knowing how to handle everything, the blond did the one thing he didn't want. He began to cry almost hysterically. The golden eyed male wanted to tell them a lot of things, to say how much he missed them, how badly he wanted to see them; however, every time he made a move to open his mouth and talk loud sobs replaced all the words he wanted to tell them.

Inside, he was panicking, telling himself that he should stop crying already, that it was not good to let Kagami and Aomine hear him. But the more he tries to stop the tears from flowing, the more he stopped himself from making any sound, the opposite happens. His tears doubled and his sobs grew louder and louder until he couldn't speak any longer, until all he could do was to cry and cry and cry, letting everything out through his tears, hoping that the other two would understand him even without speaking a single word.

-.-.-.-.-

Aomine and Kagami froze in shock, Kise's reaction is way beyond what they expected, no, it was not even close. What they anticipated was for Kise to happily tell them how him and his family bonded, making up for all those times lost by going to aquariums, amusement parks and such. Not like this, where the blond was crying hysterically as if that was the only thing he could do. Damn it! Didn't Kogane promised he would make sure Kise was happy? Well, curse him! Kise wasn't happy at all and Aomine and Kagami didn't even need to hear the blond crying just to know how much pain he was in.

Every sob coming from their sunshine drove five imaginary swords within their hearts. Which in turn, drove both males to feel anger towards the blond's father; but the emotion that really stood out in their hearts was betrayal. They believed the man when he said he would make Kise happy, they trusted him and Akashi Kogane just broke that trust, he betrayed them. Has the man forgotten the fact that they let him take Kise away was because they believed he would make the blond's life better? Clearly, he was doing the opposite

And when there was no more space for more swords to pierce their heart, Aomine and Kagami decide it's time to do something. With one last look at each other, both males finally set their mind in one goal.

"Kise, wait for us!" Aomine said.

"Wait for us, okay?" Kagami seconded in the background before Aomine shut his phone.

-.-.-.-.-

Poor Kise could only blink in confusion, misty golden eyes staring at his phone.

_What was that about?_

x-o000o-x

And at exactly one o'clock in the morning, two people could be seen trudging the already empty highway in a fast moving motorcycle.

"Ahomine," Kagami yelled, not even able to hear himself because of the strong wind hitting his face combined with the motorcycle's roaring engine, "Slow down!"

"Be quite, Bakagami!" The tanned male answered just as loudly, "We're almost there anywhere.

Aomine was right; minutes later and they were already standing in front of a certain house and without even the slightest tinge of hesitation, the tanned male and the red-head knocked loudly on the door.

"Oi, Satsuki, wake up and open your dam door or I will seriously kick this open!" Aomine yelled, not even caring if he woke up someone else other than his childhood friend. The tanned males threats surprisingly worked for not long, a very annoyed pink haired beauty, Satsuki Momoi, was already standing in front of the door, glaring hard at her childhood friend.

"For goodness sake, Dai-chan!" The lady exclaimed in exasperation, throwing her hands dramatically in the air, "Do you know what time it is?"

"One forty three in the morning," Aomine answered, not even bothered by the deadly gaze trained on him, "Not let us in." Without waiting for Momoi's answer, he walked past her then grabbed her laptop placed on the table.

"Hey! What are you doing?" The lady exclaimed, stomping towards the tanned male.

"Sorry, Momoi-san, this is a matter of life and death," Kagami apologized.

"Har?" The pink eyed beauty couldn't figure out what all of this about.

"Oi, Satsuki, just stop talking and get over here." The tanned male said in annoyance.

The lady harrumphed, "Who are you to order me around?"

The tanned male was about to retort when another voice spoke, "Aomine-kun is noisy." A monotonous voice suddenly sounded from behind him, making him jump and he almost dropped the laptop in his hands. Turning around, Aomine was met with blank pale blue eyes belonging to none other than Momoi's boyfriend, Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Damn it, Tetsu!" Aomine said, clutching his chest, "Don't just appear like that! I almost had a heart attack!"

"But I have been all along, you just didn't notice me." The pale haired male said simply.

Satsuki smiled, feeling proud that she was the only one who could see her boyfriend when no one else seemed to notice Kuroko's presence, "Tetsu's been standing behind you since you entered the house; don't you know that, Dai-chan?"

"That's right; I have been following you, Aomine-kun." Kuroko said in his usual flat voice.

"That's actually pretty creepy," Kagami shuddered.

"Anyway," Momoi spoke, "Put my laptop down."

The tanned male shook his head stubbornly, "Didn't Kagami just say it's a matter of life and death?"

"Please, Momoi-san, we really need your help." The red-head told the pink haired girl softly. "You're the only one we knew who could help us."

Upon hearing Kagami's almost desperate voice, the pink haired lady sighed, finally giving in, "Fine, but you both owe me one for this, it's two in the morning, you know?" She then shook his head, somehow knowing the reason behind why her childhood friend and his boyfriend were doing such a thing. "Now what do you want me to do?" And she was pretty surprised when the laptop was shoved to her hands, followed by her childhood friend's voice, saying the words that shocked her even further.

"…_Find where Akashi Kogane lives._"

x-o000o-x

A/N: And bam! Aomine and Kagami were finally making their move. And as for the Kuroko-x-Momoi bit *shrugs* I ship them! I totally do! (Am I the only one who ship this two together? C'mon, they're adorable, right? Right?)

I also said Aomine and Kagami are going to do something crazy, but I wasn't able to put that here so it'll be on the next chapter. Sorry.

Also, I wasn't able to update last time since my head really hurts (I have colds right now, and damn I couldn't taste anything *sniffs*) Well, until next time!


	19. Chapter 19

**Title: **Entwined Hearts

**Warning/s: **Do we even need this?

**Disclaimer: ** I disclaim. The characters I used here belong to their respective creator and I own nothing aside from the crazy plot of this tiny fanfic I wrote (or typed for the matter).

# And to reply to your reviews:

~_Blank Angel_ _– _Ehh, apparently, my heart couldn't handle any more angst either, so let us all get a break from that in this chapter! Hehehe and *looks at you with shock* how did you do know they're going to do that?

~ _Jessiejj- _I agree, let's all get rid of the dad, ne? Ah, but of course, the only ones who deserve Kise are those who really love him and that's Aomine and Kagami.

_~ TheReihani – _Oh, I'm cheering for them too. *laughs*

# Please accept my gratitude…

#And now, please enjoy…

x-o000o-x

**Chapter 19**

"You got what you wanted, I even included a map," A glare, "Now hurry up and get the hell out of my house!" And Satsuki Momoi kicked her childhood friend out of her house, _literally_, before slamming the door shut, almost hitting the tanned male in the nose, earning her an annoyed 'Satsuki you bastard' from the tanned male's foul mouth. She couldn't care less though; her sleep was disturbed after all. Seriously, what kind of crazy person would wake someone up at nearly two in the morning just to ask about the address of one rich guy known all over the country? Ah damn, the pink haired beauty let out a huff, her childhood friend is really insane. Oh well, time to go back to sleep, there's still a few hours left until sunrise anyway. But she wasn't even able to turn her back on the door when another loud knock came from the other side. Really? Opening the door once ore, Momoi placed her hands on her hips, ready to yell at her friend, "What now, Dai-chan! I sa—"

But she wasn't able to finish her sentence as she had all of a sudden been subjected into a bone crushing hug coming from the tanned male, "Thanks Satsuki, you're the best." Aomine said sincerely, "You don't know how much this means to me." Then he released her, looking sheepish, "Sorry for disturbing you in such an ungodly hour."

Momoi couldn't help but smile, "Sheesh, Dai-chan, it's nothing. I'm your friend, aren't I?" She then gently pushed the male outside her house, "Now hurry up, Ki-chan's waiting for the two of you."

"Oi!" Aomine exclaimed in disbelief, "How'd you know—"

"I know everything, Dai-chan," was the lady's simple answer, smiling a very innocent smile that sent shivers down Kagami and Aomine's spine. "_Everything_."

"Somehow, Momoi-san is creepy." Kagami commented unsurely, a bead of sweat running down his forehead.

"Now go," Momoi smiled, "And good luck."

And after the two left with yet another thank you, Kuroko, who had been listening to the conversation finally spoke, "Aomine-kun and Kagami-kun really do love Kise-kun, don't they?"

The pink-haired lady nodded, smiling softly. "Uhm, they do. _Absolutely_."

And yes, the kind of crazy person who would wake someone up at freaking two in the morning just for someone's address is a person who's_ in love_.

x-o000o-x

"Oi, Kagami, you could read a map right?" Aomine asked, leaning on his motorcycle as he turned the map upside down over and over again, his brows furrowed in mixed annoyance and confusion. "Because, honestly, all I could make out were lines and squiggles."

With twitching eyes, Kagami snatched the map out of Aomine's hand, looking at it for a few seconds before looking over at Aomine, "Hurry and start your motorcycle, I'll give you the directions to where Kogane-san lives."

And so, thirty minutes past two and they were already trudging on the empty highway for the second time, taking various turns on different streets. It was a long ride, but they couldn't care less, they have someone waiting for them and damn it, they would be there no matter what. Besides, didn't Kogane say it was fine for them to visit Kise?—though it's kind of weird that the man never gave them his address even after he told them that. Surely, the man wouldn't mind if they visit at such a time, right? After all, it's not like they would disturb their peaceful slumber. And at exactly three in the morning, Aomine and Kagami finally arrived at their destination, their motorcycle parked a few houses away from where they were now. Standing outside the huge gates of the Akashi household, Aomine and Kagami couldn't help but be awed at how huge the mansion was. Shaking their heads and telling themselves that they could admire the house later, Aomine proceeded to climb up the tall gates, struggling as he did so, wondering why such a huge house has a very loose security. But then again it was in their favor.

However Kagami couldn't help but panic a little bit. They totally look like thieves right now and damn, Aomine was even climbing up the gates like some mutated lizard and he was absolutely doing a terrible job, too. "Oi, Ahomine! Can't we just enter like what decent people do? I'm starting to feel like some sort of a criminal right now."

From where he was hanging awkwardly on the gate, Aomine huffed, "And what, punch that Kogane-bastard square in the face the moment he opens the door?" Kagami shook his head and Aomine smirked triumphantly, "Heh, now stop worrying and just do what I'm doing. Besides I'm a police officer and I could safely say this isn't illegal at all." _Liar_! The red-head couldn't help but think, however, Aomine was right, this is better than being faced with Kise's father. And so with one deep breath, Kagami began to climb up the gate as well, using his training as a firefighter to overcome the obstacle that was the gate, quickly passing Aomine before jumping down from the top of the gate, landing rather gracefully on the ground. Aomine floundered like a fish out of water, looking so dumbstruck and a little bit jealous. He had been struggling to reach the top of the gate for quite a while now and Kagami—Kagami who had been hesitant at first—did it as if it was nothing. Not wanting to be outdone—boyfriend or not, he was still a very competitive person, mind you—the tanned male decided that it was time to put his police training to proper use. And within seconds he finally landed on the ground very gracefully…_not_. He totally face planted on the ground instead of landing on his feet like the red-head did.

"Pffft!" Kagami covered his mouth to prevent his laughter from escaping and accidentally ruin their plans, "A-are you alright?" The red-head stuttered, typical Aomine to end up doing something crazy to ruin the serious atmosphere.

"Shut up!" Aomine hissed lowly, rubbing his nose as he stood up, a blush tinting his cheeks. Damn, that was embarrassing. "Anyway, where the hell is Kise's room?" The navy haired male questioned, looking at the many windows of the house, telling them just exactly how many rooms the house hold.

Kagami then pulled out his phone and Aomine blinked as the red-head seemed to dial something.

-.-.-.-.-

Inside his room, Kise still couldn't figure out what his boyfriends meant before their conversation—though all he did was cry—ended. Staring at his phone with unblinking golden eyes, he was pretty surprised when his phone vibrated and Kagami's name flashed in the screen. After reading the message the red-head had sent to him, the poor blond became even more confused, moving to turn on his night lamp.

-.-.-.-.-

From the yard below, Kagami grinned as one of the rooms was lit. "Found it!" He announced triumphantly, pointing to the only room where the lights was on, "That's where Kise is."

"How could you be so sure?" Aomine asked almost panicky, "What if that isn't his room? What would you do then?"

"Idiot," Kagami deadpanned, "I just sent him a message telling him to turn on the lights to his room."

"You could have a least told me," the navy eyed male grumbled sulkily, and Kagami just shook his head.

"Whatever," The red-head muttered before turning to look at his boyfriend seriously. "You can climb a tree, right?" He asked while pointing on the large tree exactly parallel to the window leading to the blond's room.

Aomine gulped.

_Oh shit_.

-.-.-.-.-

Kise jolted in shock when he heard a loud knock coming from the glass window of his room. Slowly turning his head to look at the source of the sound, the blond nearly fell out of his bed at the sight of both Aomine and Kagami waving at him, wide excited grins present upon their faces. Kise rubbed his eyes, not quite believing what he was currently seeing, thinking that he might just be dreaming or worse, hallucinating since he had been wanting to see his boyfriends for nearly a week now; also, he hadn't had any proper sleep yet. But after rubbing his eyes for the fifth time and pinching himself thrice, Kise finally came to the conclusion that Aomine and Kagami really were seating on that gigantic tree branch parallel to his window and with this one knowledge, the blond hurriedly opened his window wide open, inviting the other two wordlessly. The moment the red-head and the navy haired male were inside the room, Kise tackled them both down on the bed.

"Aomine-cchi! Kagami-cchi! I'm so happy to see you-ssu!" Slowly his lips curved up, forming his very first genuine smile since he arrived in the mansion, lighting up the whole room with its warmth.

"We're happy to see you too," Kagami smiled softly. "We missed you."

"A lot," Aomine added.

Kise simply buried his face on the tanned male's chest, feeling happy for the first time since he had been away from them, "I missed you both so much, too-ssu." But then he quickly sat up, making the other two sit up as well, "Gyah!"

"Kise, what's wrong?" Kagami asked in concern, "Why did you suddenly went 'Gyah'?"

"Kagami-cchi, Aomine-cchi…how did you get in?" The blond asked, tilting his head cutely, watching as Aomine and Kagami looked at each other before they began to chuckle nervously. With wide eyes, Kise stared at the two with disbelief and shock, "You didn't break in…did you-ssu?"

"Err…" Aomine scratched the back of his head sheepishly, answering almost a little hesitantly. "We might have…in a way?"

"Uwah!" Kise panicked, "You did that? What if someone saw you? That's completely dangerous-ssu!"

Kagami placed his finger over Kise's mouth, effectively cutting off the blond's rant, "It's fine Kise. Whatever the consequences of our actions would be, I'm certain it would be really worth it." The red head then smiled before pulling the blond in a tight hug, "Because we could finally see you again." Then he whispered, "I'm really glad."

The blond then felt another pair of arms wrapping tightly around him from behind, followed by Aomine's low voice. "We could finally feel your warmth again."

Suddenly, Kise felt his eyes begin to water. _Oh no. _He didn't want to ruin the moment by bawling his eyes out again. Everything was already perfect and the golden eyed male has no desire to do something that would destroy the mood. However, the emotions assaulting him was just so strong that he couldn't stop himself, not long, the blond was once again sobbing. But then as he felt Kagami and Aomine's hold on him tighten; Kise concluded that it was alright to cry. He was really _happy_ anyway, his heart slowly piecing itself back together.

"You were lonely, weren't you Kise?" Aomine asked softly before letting out a sigh, "We shouldn't have let him take you in the first place. Sorry, we thought you'll have a better life with him, that you'll be happy. We were wrong."

Kise shook his head as he was finally able to stop himself from crying, "It's fine, I know you were just thinking about my own good and besides, you're here now-ssu!"

Kagami, who was just as glad to finally see the blond's bright smile again couldn't stop himself any longer and with one swift motion he kissed the blond on the lips, something that the blond quickly returned. After the kiss, Aomine leaned down, whispering something along the lines of how it was his turn now before kissing Kise like Kagami did. After their little kissing session, Aomine spoke.

"Well then, shall we go now?" The tanned male asked, smirking at his two boyfriends. "The sun's about to rise and we couldn't be seen." Then he stood up, Kagami quickly doing the same.

"Ehh?" Kise exclaimed, "But you just got here and now you're leaving already-ssu?" He looked down in sadness.

"Don't you mean _we_?" Kagami asked and Kise blinked in confusion, clearly not getting what Kagami was trying to say. The red-head shook his head fondly, "_We_; you know, me, Aomine then you." He then reached out his hand, offering it to the blond, "Do you honestly believe we broke in your mansion just so with could visit you?"

"Har?" The blond was still confused.

"We're here to _kidnap_ you, idiot." Aomine said, also stretching his hand out, grinning wildly.

"Would you run away with us?" Aomine and Kagami then questioned him at the same time.

Golden eyes widened as realization and understanding finally began to descend upon him and Kise smiled. "Aomine-cchi, Kagami-cchi…please take me with you-ssu."

And without any hesitation, he reached out to tightly grasp both the hands being offered to him.

"_Let's run away together."_

-.-.-.-.-

A shock laced voice…

"What are you doing here?"

_No!_

x-o000o-x

A/N: Eeep! *hides from the flying pitchforks, knives, rocks and rotten tomatoes being thrown at her* someone save me! I'm so sorry! I know it's mean…but… we're (ugh, I hate to say this) nearing the end so…I'm really sorry!


	20. Chapter 20

**Title: **Entwined Hearts

**Warning/s: **Do we even need this?

**Disclaimer: ** I disclaim. The characters I used here belong to their respective creator and I own nothing aside from the crazy plot of this tiny fanfic I wrote (or typed for the matter).

# And to reply to your reviews:

~_TheReihani_ _– _Uwah! No knife please *backs off* no scissors either *takes cover* Err, I'm afraid you might really end up killing me now because of this chapter.

~ _Blank Angel – _Yeah, Kise's dad is just, uhg! But is it really him? Hmm, I wonder. And yay! I'm updating a day earlier. Thank you strong rain!

_~ SeaWeedHead – _Yup, our boys would do just about anything to get Kise back. *dreamy sigh* such sweet guys. And well, Momoi was an awesome friend, so she deserves at least one hug from her childhood friend. And the culprit is…hehe

~_Jessiejj_ _– _I'm glad you liked Kuroko and Momoi's special appearance and well, Momoi deserves all the thanks she could get—she was woken up at an ungodly hour after all. And oh my, how did you…*gapes*

# Please accept my gratitude…

#And now, please enjoy…

x-o000o-x

**Chapter 20**

"What are you doing here?"

A startled voice coming from the door of Kise's room said, making the other three occupants of the room freeze in their spot, none of them daring to look at whoever said those words.

"…Or something like that." The owner of the voice added in a somewhat playful voice, "At least I think that's how father would've reacted if he sees this, don't you think so too, Ryouta?" Akashi Seijuurou asked before continuing, "You aren't planning to leave without saying goodbye to me, are you?" Finally registering the voice of his younger brother, Kise finally turned around to look at the boy who was currently walking towards his drawer to grab something while shaking his head disapprovingly, "At least try to lock your door. What would you do if father walks in on the three of you?" Then he momentarily stopped rummaging through Kise's drawer to glance at the shell shocked duo that was his brother's boyfriends. "And you two, if you're going to break inside someone's house, make sure that no one sees you. They may be somewhat useless but father's securities are still around, you know?"

"Sei-chan…" The blond whispered, disbelief lacing his words as Akashi approached him, carrying a thick coat he got from the drawer he was previously rummaging through.

"Here, wear this," The boy said, handing the coat to the still somewhat shocked blond, "The sun's about to come up but it's still a bit cold outside."

"Oi…" Aomine began unsurely, "What are you saying?" Then he shook his head, "Better yet, who are you?"

"Akashi Seijuurou, Ryouta's brother." Then he sighed, "And isn't it obvious that I'm helping you escape?" Then he looked over at Kise, "Hurry up, father is going to wake up soon and if that happens, you wouldn't be able to leave.

"But what about the security you mentioned earlier?" Kagami asked, sounding worried.

Akashi sighed, they don't have time for this, "I told them some stray animal got in and asked them to chase it out so there wouldn't be any problems there."

"Sei-chan," Kise looked at his brother adoringly, "Thank you-ssu!"

Akashi simply smiled, pointing towards the open window, "Now hurry and go."

"What is the meaning of this?" A new voice said from behind them and the other four stood rooted in their spot. Daring to turn around, Akashi cursed inwardly at the sight of both his mother and father standing by the door—the man was looking at them with hard eyes while his mother simply stared at them, confusion evident in her eyes. Why hadn't he sensed them coming? Akashi wondered; he should have detected their presence nearby or at least heard their footsteps. The ten-year old cursed some more his keen senses seemed to have failed him this time. Carefully turning his head, heterochromatic eyes landed on Kise's golden ones that looked absolutely crushed, a reaction that came from the knowledge that they were caught and that Akashi had also gotten into their mess, letting the boy know that the blond didn't want to get him into trouble as well. "Ryouta, Seijuurou, I'm asking you what's the meaning of this?" Kogane asked once more, breaking Akashi's train of thoughts—the boy was already formulating a plan to get his brother as well as Aomine and Kagami out of the house in one piece, but his father looked like he wouldn't let such a thing happen.

"Seijuurou-kun?" Sora also asked, but in a much softer voice. "Please answer your father."

The young Akashi remained as silent as the other three and somehow, this ticked off Kogane who was now turning to look at Kagami and Aomine. "And you, what do you think you're doing in my house?"

"Taking back what originally belongs to us," Kagami answered fiercely, not even the least bit deterred by the deadly glare Kise's father was directing at them.

"What belongs to you?" The man's glare intensified, "Nothing in this house belongs to—"

"Your son." Aomine's hard voice cut him off, "He belongs to _us_."

"Nonsense!" Kogane exclaimed, "He is my son, is he not? Legally, I have the right to keep him with me."

"Legally, yes." Kagami said before locking gazes with the man, "But have you even tried asking him what he _really_ wanted?" Kogane's eyes widened, his head whipping to stare at his blond son who wouldn't even meet his gaze; seeing the man's shock, Kagami continued, "_Legally_, you have the right to keep him, that's something I couldn't argue with, but that doesn't mean you have the right to control his life and force him into something he didn't want."

"You don't really get it, do you?" Aomine asked upon noticing the man's confused look. "And you call yourself his father?" The tanned male scoffed, "What a joke!"

"We agreed to let you take him because you promised he would have a better life, that you'll do whatever you could to make him happy, even more so than Aomine and I could." Kagami directed a bitter smile at the man, "No offense, but you're clearly doing a terrible job."

Ever so slowly, both of Kogane's hands fisted as he shook with anger. How dare these two say those things to him? How dare they? He was trying so hard to give his son a better life, wasn't he? He was giving the blond everything he needed in the finest quality—clothes, shelter, gadgets and whatnot. He was trying his best to take care of his son, making sure he got everything he needed. Isn't that enough? Is there something else that he failed to do? With these thoughts, the man's anger rose, "Get out of my house."

"No," The two said defiantly.

"Get out before I call the security!" The man repeated, harshly pointing to the door. But when Aomine and Kagami stood their ground and made no signs of moving, the man's patience finally snapped as he yelled for his guards. And once his bodyguards arrived he quickly ordered them to drag the other two out of the house.

"Let's go," One of the guards ordered in a deep serious voice that would have induced fear on whoever he was talking to, moving to grab both Aomine and Kagami's arms tightly, "Stop causing troubles for our boss and his family." But Aomine and Kagami were different from the rest and a muscled man in black with a deep voice wouldn't be able to even make them bat an eye.

"And if we don't want to leave?" Kagami asked almost mockingly, "What would you do then?"

"We would result into using force," Another man answered, "We are authorized to do so, you know?" Aomine and Kagami stopped at those words, they wanted fight back so badly but one glance at the blond clearly told them that Kise wouldn't want anyone to get hurt, and just for this sole reason, both males held back.

"Bastard," Aomine growled out, navy eyes directed at Kogane. "Using lowly tactics again."

"You lost Aomine-kun, Kagami-kun." The man said with finality, "My son is staying with me and the next time you try to do something foolish, I wouldn't hesitate to do something none of you would like."

"If you're trying to scare us with your petty threats just forget it." Kagami said with a straight face his eyes…his eyes looked different and Kise was sure he had never seen those blood-red eyes looking so deadly before. His Kagami-cchi, the usual sweet and gentle red-head, looked like a predator ready to pounce on his prey. "Because as I said before, Kise originally belongs to us and we would do everything to get him back."

"We wouldn't stop until we have him again, just so you know." Aomine added, looking every bit like Kagami. "You can try sending a hired killer after us if you would like but know this, we will take him away from you. And if we do, Kagami and I would make sure that…"  
"…You never see him again." Kagami and Aomine finished with finality. From where he stood, Kise wanted to tell them that they don't really have to _take_ him away from his father because he would _willingly go_ with them. But he knew that if he say those words, his father would surely do everything he could so that they never see each other again—and to think the man said he approves of their relationship, seriously, Kise was beginning to wonder if the man only lied back then.

Angered further by the other two's words, Kogane turned to his guards, "Take them away."

"We're not done yet, you bastard!" Aomine's voice echoed even after him and Kagami disappeared from sight.

Unable to stop himself, Kise made a move to chase after his boyfriends only to be halted by the man he calls his father, the man holding his arms tightly to prevent him from making any further movement to step forward. "You will stay in your room, Ryouta. And Seijuurou, into my office, we have a long talk ahead of us."

Seijuurou nodded as he began to head towards his father's office and with one long sigh, the boy spared his brother one last glance, noticing the shift in the blond's eyes that his father obviously failed to see. Ryouta's eyes which were bright just moments before his father caught turned dull once more. However, what shocked Akashi the most was when Kise looked down; hiding his dulled eyes from view as it narrowed to reflect an emotion the ten-year old used believe the blond wasn't capable of feeling. But when Kise wordlessly snatched his arm from his father's hold, Akashi knew then that his brother finally snapped.

x-o000o-x

When Kogane arrived in his private office, he found his youngest son already seated in the chair found directly in front of his own seat and without wasting any more of the precious time, the man took his own seat, looking disappointedly at the boy. "I'm very disappointed in you, Seijuurou." The man began, shaking his head.

"Honestly father," The young Akashi spoke flatly, "I'm very disappointed in you as well."

"Pardon?" The man asked in shock, scarlet eyes boring into the form of his son.

"I'm very disappointed in you, father." It was the boy's turn to shake his head in disappointment. "I seriously couldn't tell if you're just pretending not to see what was already in front of you or if you're simply too dumb to notice it."

"Seijuurou!" The man raised his voice, "Do not speak to me in such a manner! Have you forgotten that I am your father?"

"I wouldn't forget such fact father," The ten year-old answered, not even sounding bothered by his father's anger as he continued, "However, don't you think it's about time you face reality?" Heterochromatic eyes then shifted to lock gazes with scarlet orbs, "Do you know why I tried to help Ryouta escape with his boyfriends?" Not waiting for his father's answer, the boy went on.

"That's what I don't get about you! Didn't you say you like having Ryouta around?" Kogane asked, earning him an 'I did say that' from his son which then led him into asking, "Then why were you helping them leave?"

"Father, the answer to that question is what I want you to figure out on your own." The boy said, sounding like a wise old man instead of a ten-year old. "However, I would tell you this. You must hurry up and figure it out."

"Seijuurou, what exactly are you saying?" The older asked beyond confused by his son's words.

Instead of answering, Akashi gave his father a warning, "Stop playing blind father, because if you don't…sooner or later, Ryouta will start _hating_ you." Then he stood up, "Please excuse me, I want to check on Ryouta." And the boy left, leaving Kogane to wonder what his son was trying to convey.

x-o000o-x

That same night, Kogane went to Kise's room, stooping in front of the closed door to knock softly on it. "Ryouta, are you awake? Can we talk?"

"Go away, leave me alone." The man heard the blond's muffled voice coming from inside the room.

"Ryouta, please." Kogane pleaded, "Let's talk."

"I said leave me alone!" The man was startled to hear Kise's raised voice, "I don't want to talk to you, I don't even want to hear your voice and see your face!"

The man was about to knock once more but he was stopped by the words that left his son's mouth next, words that undoubtedly pierced his heart with an infinite number of swords, words that he never, not even in his wildest dream, imagined to hear coming from the sweet blond.

"_I hate you!_"

x-o000o-x

A/N: 'I am very disappointed in you, father'. Oh gosh! I just love Akashi! And well, Akashi saw them first but they still got caught by Kise's father. Damn, when will our boys reunite? Ah, Kise actually voiced out what he felt towards his dad.

Anyway, this is supposed to be posted tomorrow, but I'm posting it now because it's raining non-stop here and since there are a lot of low-lying areas here that could get easily flooded, the electric company might end up cutting off power for safety reasons.

Well then, see you!


	21. Chapter 21

**Title: **Entwined Hearts

**Warning/s: **Do we even need this?

**Disclaimer: ** I disclaim. The characters I used here belong to their respective creator and I own nothing aside from the crazy plot of this tiny fanfic I wrote (or typed for the matter).

# And to reply to your reviews:

~_Blank Angel– _Yeah, everyone wants to glomp Akashi for being awesome! Well, Kogane needs to know what he did to Kise anyway, so he kinda deserves the 'I hate you' bit.

~ _TheReihani –_Oh, thank goodness, I wouldn't die yet! Well hopefully, you're desire to kill me would completely disappear after you read this one. I hope. (There's kinda a cliffy though.)

_~ Jessiejj – _Yeah, Kise's dad deserve it! The idiot *grumbles*. Well, anyway, the mom will have a role in this chapter, so yeah, please enjoy!

~_SeaWeedHead–_ Yup, someone needs to rub it in the man's face…seriously, the things he do to make our boys miserable and who else is fit to do it than Akashi! *cheers* Awesome guy. Kise saying 'I hate you' is also my fave part. And as for your last statement…you're feeling is –*gets a stuffed toy shoved on her face courtesy of a random invisible person* ('Kay! I'm shutting up now)

# Please accept my deepest thanks…

#And now, please have fun…

x-o000o-x

**Chapter 21**

"_I hate you!_"

Kogane stood fidgety in front of his son's room, his fisted hand slowly raising itself to knock on the wooden door separating him from the blond, only for it to fall back limply on his side before it even made contact with the door's hard surface. He couldn't do it, he couldn't face his son, not when the blond didn't want to see him; a few days had already passed since Kise told him those words, words that repeated itself over and over again inside his head without pause. And all those days, the blond wouldn't even talk to him, much less talk to anyone—save for his youngest son who was the only person the blond ever allowed to enter his room—Kise barely even went out of his room and such actions were really starting to worry the man. And those rare times that the blond was out—due to Seijuurou's persistent coaxing—Kise would just walk past him as if he doesn't even exist, and when the blond did look at him, it was with those hate-filled golden eyes. Aside from this, he was also trying to figure out—though deep inside, he was aware of _what_ it was but refuses to delve his self in it, he couldn't—what his ten-year old son meant when he said those words back when Kise attempted to escape with his boyfriends.

It was in the middle of such thoughts that his youngest son arrived, carrying a tray of food filled with the blond's favorite dishes. "Hello, father," The boy greeted as he moved to stand in front of the man, balancing the tray in one hand as he raised the other to knock. He was, however, stopped by his father.

"Seijuurou, could you…" The man trailed off, not able to say the words as his eyes landed on the closed door.

The boy looked at his father, studying the man's troubled face, "I will try to get Ryouta to talk to you." Akashi stated before adding, "However, I couldn't assure you of my success." And with that he proceeded to knock, announcing his presence and after hearing the lock to the blond's room being clicked open, the boy entered, living the man behind to hope for at least a little positive outcome.

-.-.-.-.-

"Ryouta, I brought you something to eat." Akashi said softly the moment he entered the room, not the least bit surprise to see his brother sitting in his bed while curled up in a tight ball, golden eyes looking outside the window and yet not seeing anything. His brother has been like that ever since a few nights ago and the only thing that could momentarily bring a smile to his brother's lips are those short, secret moments that he would speak to Aomine and Kagami through Akashi's phone. But the heterochromatic eyed male knew that even those phone calls—no matter how many times it happens every day—was not enough. Akashi knew that Kise needed _more_ or else the blond would fall apart. Aomine and Kagami's voices were the only thing left that was keeping the blond together and as much as he hated the idea of ever admitting such a fact, Akashi was _terrified_ of what might happen to Kise if even that was to be taken away from his brother.

"I'm not hungry," Kise answered; the usual cheerfulness in his voice long gone.

"Ryouta, you have to eat." The young Akashi said firmly, placing the tray he was carrying on top of the drawer. "You might end up getting sick if you don't put at least a little amount of food in your stomach."

"…Doesn't matter." The blond murmured, making Akashi heave out a deep sigh.

"You are somewhat stubborn, aren't you, Ryouta?" The boy shook his head, "I wonder, did you acquire Daiki and Taiga's stubbornness?" Then he took out his phone, looking over at his brother. "Do you want me to tell them you're not eating?"

"No!" Kise exclaimed almost instantly, shaking his head vigorously, "Don't Sei-chan, I don't want to worry them."

"Then, would you eat now?" Akashi asked, already knowing the answer.

"I'll eat." Kise answered, "Just don't tell Aomine-cchi and Kagami-cchi, okay?"

"I wouldn't, as long as you eat everything in your plate." The ten-year old said, earning him a small nod from his brother before the blond began to eat slowly. While Kise was eating, Akashi decided that it was time to open up the current issue going on in their house. "Ryouta, father wanted to talk to you."

The blond paused, placing the spoon he was currently holding back on the plate. "Please don't mention him in front of me, Sei-chan." Akashi didn't miss the glare Kise directed towards the poor glass filled with water. "I have no intention of talking to him just yet."

The young Akashi nodded, "I understand.

Nothing was said after that.

-.-.-.-.-

The man stood still, waiting for his youngest son to come out of the room, pacing back and forth as he worried for what would happen, or rather, what he would do once Akashi stepped out of Kise's room. Disrupted by the creaking sound of the wooded door, the man halted half-way in his pacing, turning around to see his youngest son slowly emerging from the slightly opened door, the tray he was caring, once filled with food was empty, much to his relief. At least the blond ate properly this time.

"Seijuurou, how did you manage to make him eat?" Kogane asked, out of both curiosity and amazement at the feat the boy managed.

"I simply told him he must eat; else, Daiki and Taiga would start worrying." Akashi answered and the man couldn't help but wonder slightly how his son could say the first names of Kise's boyfriends so casually. However, there is still something more important than that and right now Kogane wants nothing more than to know if his eldest son agreed to finally to talk to him. "Father, Ryouta still refuses to face you, he wouldn't even allow me to mention you and your desire to talk to him. And even though I hate to admit such I thing, I failed." All the man's hopes were crushed then and there, knowing that he really messed up his chance and somehow, Akashi's next words seemingly added salt to his wounds. "I _did_ warn you though."

And as the young boy walked away, Kogane couldn't help but feel everything around him breaking apart.

x-o000o-x

Akashi Sora, the woman of the house, found her husband in their living room, sitting on the huge couch and looking utterly miserable, a glass of wine in his hand. Shaking her head, the woman approached Kogane, placing her hands atop her husband's shoulder as she took a seat beside him. "It's very rare of you to drink." She commented, watching as Kogane run a finger through his hair. "Is it about Ryouta-kun? He still wouldn't talk to you?"

"He hates me, Sora. Ryouta hates me." The man whispered brokenly, "I don't know what to do anymore! He wouldn't even talk to me, much less spare me one single glance."

The sweet woman furrowed her brows in concern. It may be true that she doesn't know much about what was going on between her husband and her stepson; however she still got a fair idea of what caused the misunderstanding between the two. Already knowing what she should do, the fair woman took the glass Kogane was holding, placing it gently on the center table before she shifted to fully face her spouse. "Kogane, why do you think Ryouta-kun said those words?"

"Because he hates me," The man said softly. "And I have no idea why."

"Don't you really have any idea?" The woman asked softly, "Or are you just pretending not to know?"

"W-what?" The man asked in disbelief, eyes wide.

"I find it hard to believe that you wouldn't know why Ryouta-kun said what he said." Seeing her husband open his mouth, probably to retort, the woman raised her hand, immediately stopping her husband, "And before you say anything, I am not blaming you. I was just saying that I know that you are well aware of the reason why Ryouta-kun is acting the way he was now, however, you refuse to accept the obvious facts almost to the point that you're forcing yourself to believe that you don't know why." Then she smiled softly, "Am I wrong?" Noticing the man's silence, Sora gently took both her husband's hands, "Everything lies in here."

"Sora, what do you mean?" Kogane asked.

"It's in your hands, Kogane." The woman stated, her eyes soft and gentle, complementing her angelic voice. "You're the only one who can fix this. Not Seijuurou, not Ryouta-kun, not even his boyfriends, no, not them…_you_." Then she gave her most encouraging smile, "It's all you Kogane. _All you_."

"Sora…" The man whispered, unable to say more than the name of the woman he loves.

"It's time, Kogane…" She whispered right back, the smile never leaving her beautiful face. "_It's time_."

Closing his eyes, the man took a deep breath before opening them again. Gathering all of his courage and solidifying his will, Kogane stood up, determination shining upon his scarlet orbs. "Sora, can you wait for me? I just remembered something I have to do."

With a simple nod, the woman watched as her husband start to take long strides towards their door, grabbing his coat in the process. Softly she whispered, letting the wind send her words to her departing husband.

"_Good luck_."

x-o000o-x

A/N: So Kogane is going to do something, I wonder what it would be. Ahh well, short chapter is short. And there's no Aomine and Kagami here (It's all about their family issues)…because you know next chapter is the—mnph!—*gets another stuffed toy shoved in her face…again* anyway, before I completely say something unnecessary, I'm saying bye-bye now! See you next chapter! (Which might be on the day after tomorrow, I don't know yet)

Anyway, please allow me to _sarcastically_ thank someone from my class (also a crazed anime fan and fan-girl) for telling me how it would be cool to have a crossover of KNB and Free! Where Kise is kinda admiring—coughs, liking, coughs—Matsuoka Rin (We both love Rin, coz we're crazy). So yeah, dear random classmate; thank you so much, please insert sarcasm here, for bombarding my mind with ideas of Rin-x-Kise that just wouldn't go away. (Yeah, I'm blaming you *hopes said classmate isn't reading this in fear of dying*)


	22. Chapter 22

**Title: **Entwined Hearts

**Warning/s: **Do we even need this?

**Disclaimer: ** I disclaim. The characters I used here belong to their respective creator and I own nothing aside from the crazy plot of this tiny fanfic I wrote (or typed for the matter).

# And to reply to your reviews:

~_xsamx0xX– _Yeah, well, I see Akashi as an adult inside a child's body so he really acts mature here. Anyway, please have fun!

~ _zhu2001 – _Uwah! Thank you and your welcome! And wow, one day? That's awesome. Oh and no, don't worry, I love rants! I really do. Enjoy!

_~ TheReihani – _*sighs in relief* Whew! I survived! And yeah, it was about time Kogane understands what he should have known all along and do something about it. Hope you like this one!

~_Jessiejj–_ Glad to know you like the Akashi here, teehee. Oh don't worry, he won't do something stupid anymore. The man finally got sense knocked on his head, so yeah.

~_Johannat–_ Geehee, thank you so much! Please enjoy!

~_Blank Angel–_ Well… if you're right with your guess…you'll find that out here. *smiles* Gosh, I hope you like this chapter as well as the specials at the bottom of this.

~_SeaWeedHead–_ Yeah, they need to stop shoving stuffed toys in my face, I'm sneezing already *pouts* Hehe, Kogane's both dense and in denial, hopefully, all of these idiocy and denials would end soon. And well, Kagami-cchi and Aomine-cchi are here now. As for Akashi, the special scenes I wrote feature him and what would happen to him. *giggles*

# Please accept all the love and gratitude I could offer…

#Now, I present you this…

**A/N: **Well, here you go guys… a nice long chapter followed by a few special scenes!

x-o000o-x

**Chapter 22**

A rather loud sigh escaped the red-head's lips as he placed down the pen he had been holding for nearly an hour now, stretching his limbs before craning his neck a few times. With a yawn, Kagami glanced at Aomine who was seated beside him, staring at the paper held in his hands while unconsciously biting the tip of his own pen. Shaking his head, Kagami shifted his gaze to their coffee table that was covered with various empty bags of chips, soda cans and a bunch of crumpled pieces of paper. Groaning, Kagami shifted to seat in a more comfortable position, feeling like some sort of criminal at the moment. He and Aomine were planning to _literally_ kidnap—though they were certain that their 'victim' would go willingly with them—Kise from the Akashi household, whether his father likes it or not. And as such, Kagami and Aomine had been trying to make a foolproof plan on how to break in—and out—the mansion without being caught by anyone. However, despite planning and sketching for almost an hour now, the two of them still couldn't think of a perfect way on how to get to Kise's room—climbing up the tree they used before was no longer an option. Grabbing his pen to start writing once more, Kagami heard the tanned male letting out a frustrated sound.

"Gah! This is so hard!" The tanned male exclaimed, throwing his pen on the table where it rolled beside an empty can of soda. "Maybe I should give all those kidnappers and robbers we caught some extra credit. I mean, seriously, planning a crime is so freaking hard!"

"…are you saying those criminals are smarter than you?" Kagami asked with a raised eyebrow.

Aomine gave Kagami a playful glare, "Hell no! I was just saying its difficult!" Then he picked up his pen, "Anyway, back to work. We have to get Kise back tonight."

Kagami grinned, saluting, "Yes sir!"

It was in the middle of their planning that they heard their doorbell ring, it's sound disturbing the silence that had settled between the two while they were busy writing down their plans. Looking at the door as if it did something extremely terrible, Aomine moved to clean up the center table, hiding their 'this-might-work-plans' while dumping the rest inside a garbage bag together with the other trash littered around whilst Kagami stood up to open the door and check out who it was by the door. Hesitantly, as if the red-head did not trust whoever was standing on the other side, Kagami unlocked the door, twisting the knob before carefully pulling it open. The loud creaking sound of the door would have made Kagami cringe if not for the person he was standing face to face with. With widened blood colored orbs, Kagami stood gaping at the man before him.

There, by the door, stood Akashi Kogane.

"Good day, Kagami-kun." The man greeted, scarlet eyes trained on one of his son's boyfriends.

Narrowing his eyes, Kagami asked, "What are you doing here?"

"Don't fret, Kagami-kun," Kogane said, sounding calm despite the inner turmoil he was having. "I simply came here to talk with you and Aomine-kun." He explained before adding, "Can you let me in?"

"And why would we do that?" Aomine's flat voiced reached his eras as the tanned male approached them, moving to stand beside Kagami, navy orbs burning as it bore on the form of their uninvited guest.

"As I said before, I'm not here to cause you any trouble." The man stated, "I'm just here for a small friendly talk."

Aomine and Kagami looked at each other, assessing the situation silently. They honestly don't trust the man anymore; however, Kogane seemed to be telling the truth. Besides, despite everything else, the man was still Kise's father and as much as they don't want to admit it, they still couldn't be fully mad at the man because of that one huge fact. So after debating with each other through their eyes, Aomine and Kagami turned to look at their visitor, moving out of the way to let the man inside their home.

"Please come in." Kagami declared, leading their guest inside towards their living room, wordlessly motioning for Kogane to take a seat. Once seated the man thanked both of his hosts before deciding to just get on with what he really went there for. But even before he could speak, Aomine beat him to it.

"Give us a few minutes, Kagami and I will just discuss something." And with one swift movement, the tanned male was already dragging the red-head to the direction of their kitchen with Kagami protesting on how impolite it was to just leave their guest alone which was pretty much went ignored. As the duo disappeared from his sight, Kogane once again heard Aomine yell something from the kitchen, "Old man, go and entertain yourself for a while!" Kise's father couldn't help but shake his head in mild amusement as Aomine's statement was followed by a somewhat loud whacking sound together with Kagami's voice saying something along the lines of how the tanned male should not call him an 'old man', on which Aomine retorted by calling the red-head 'Bakagami', ending up with the two loudly bickering about how the other was an idiot and so on.

The duo's loud bickering lasted for a few minutes before it suddenly went silent and Kogane concluded that the two was finally talking about what serious matter it was they were discussing.

-.-.-.-.-

After winning their usual bickering, Kagami looked at Aomine seriously, his eyes questioning as he asked in a low voice, "So what are we going to discuss?"

"Shouldn't that be obvious by now?" Aomine questioned, motioning towards the direction of their living room where Kise's father was currently sitting. "Why do you think that guy is here?"

"Err; shouldn't we go back in the living room to find out?" The red-head asked, shaking his head. He seriously thinks it was wrong to just leave their visitor all by himself. "I think he was telling the truth when he said he just wanted to talk."

Aomine sighed; Kagami was so damn polite and way too nice at times. "I don't know Kagami, but what if he tells us something again? Like 'stay away' from my son and so on, and so on." Navy eyes locked gazes with Kagami's blood-red ones.

Kagami smiled softly; so that's the reason why. "If that's the case then we tell him no. We already said yes once, but look at what happened. Surely, we've already learned something from that, right?"

"That's true," Aomine nodded, "But if he pulls the 'I'm Kise's father' bit again, what do we do then?"

"We _punch_ him in the face." Kagami answered with a smirk, "How does that sound?"

Alright, he's taking his previous statement back; Kagami could still be a little evil sometimes. "Sounds like a plan." Aomine said with a smirk of his own.

-.-.-.-.-

While waiting for his son's boyfriend to return, Kogane decided to entertain himself like what Aomine told him, he was getting a bit bored after all. Glancing around the house, the man decided to look for something to read, reaching out under the center table where various magazines—mainly about sports and food—could be found. Shrugging to himself, the man took whatever was placed on top of the pile. However, upon closer examination, the one he was holding in his hands was not a magazine, instead, Kogane noted that it was a photo album; no wait, it's a scrapbook judging from the various trinkets glued upon its neat cover. Interested to know what was inside, Kogane slowly lifted the cover, eyes softening at the first photograph that met his eyes.

It was a picture of his son, doing a double peace sign while smiling widely at the camera, below it, the words 'I own this!' –which was undoubtedly Kise's handwriting—was written in yellow ink. Smiling softly, the man continued to flip the pages of the scrapbook, each one showing him various pictures of his sons with Aomine and Kagami in different places like the aquarium, the mall, the amusement park and even under the table; there were also many photographs of his son with another black haired male whom the man concluded to be Kise's best friend since they seemed really close. Every photograph—he noticed that almost three-fourths of the photographs were snapshots—telling him a story of their own. Looking at the photos inside the scrapbook and reading the silly captions—there was even a page where it would seem that the blond and his boyfriends were talking in the paper instead of actually speaking, which ended with 'why the hell are we having a conversation in your scrapbook?' which was probably by Aomine since it was written in blue ink, not to mention the curse word included in the sentence—Kogane felt as if he was witnessing all the precious moments of the blond first hand.

Looking at the many pictures preserved in that single scrapbook, Kogane couldn't help but feel glad and a sad at the same time. Kise was happy and the man was glad that his son was able to experience it, the kind of happiness the blond deserves. However, there was also the sadness that came from the fact that he wasn't there to share such happiness with Kise. The wide, bright, _genuine_ smile Kise had in every photograph he saw—snapshot or not—was something the man always wished to see. It was the kind of smile that made the man's heart ache, so badly that he couldn't bare it any longer. It was the kind of smile that he, Kise's very own father, took away from his own son. Kogane asked himself then, when was the time he made Kise smile like that, the way Aomine and Kagami could? Sure he managed to do it before, but that was when Kise was still a little boy, when the only one his son knew was him and their pet dog. But now, was he able to do it? The answer, as much as Kogane didn't like it, was _no_. Ever since he returned and took the blond away from Aomine and Kagami, he never once saw the blond smile. He tried, he really did. However it would seem that despite his best efforts, all he gave his precious son was heartache and tears. So maybe, Kogane concluded, he really did deserve to be hated. He failed as a father. He was the one who's supposed to give his son happiness, but all he was able to do was the opposite. He took away Kise's smile, stole the light that was once radiating around his son.

Flipping the pages for the second time and staring at all the photographs again, Kogane realized how it seemed so normal, so _easy_ for Kagami and Aomine to make Kise smile, as if the mere sight of them would bring that radiant smile out of the golden-eyed male's lips. As if the two knew exactly just what it was that Kise wanted, what Kise _needed_; or maybe they _do_ know. Looking at the bright, widely grinning face of his son made Kogane realize that it was indeed about time he face reality, the kind of reality he had been running away from all this time. The reality that Kise, his 'baby boy' was no longer a child. The blond was an _adult_ now. Kise was already someone capable of standing up and walking on his own, someone who no longer need anyone to tell him what to do. Kise was already a person fully aware of _where_ he wanted to go. But most of all, the blond was already at the point on which he knew just exactly _whom_ he wanted to be with, and as much as it hurt for Kogane to admit it, the man was well aware that it wasn't with him. Kise wanted to be with Aomine and Kagami, the two people he loves and love him back. The people whom Kogane knew would, _without a doubt_, cherish his son as much as he does. No, that's not quite right, Kagami and Aomine would cherish the blond _more_ than he could ever do and somehow, knowing this made Kogane feel a lot better. Kagami and Aomine would, always, _always_, make Kise happy. They would take good care of Kise and treat him like a king, Kogane just knew it.

Glancing one last time on the scrapbook he had just placed back down on the table, Kogane turned to look at the kitchen where Aomine and Kagami was still talking. With a smile, the man stood up, heading for the door but it was after he scribbled something down on the sticky note he found inside his pocket; there is another thing left that he should do. Besides, there was nothing to talk about any longer, the contents of the scrapbook was more than enough.

Indeed, _it was time_…

It was time to _let go_ of Kise.

-.-.-.-.-

And when Kagami and Aomine returned from the kitchen after a rather long discussion, they both realized that the man was nowhere to be found; instead a pink sticky note replaced the man.

"Where the hell did he go?" Aomine asked and Kagami shrugged.

Moments later, the duo found themselves waiting outside their house; the sticky note told them to 'just wait outside no matter what' after all. Why they were doing what was written on the sticky note, they weren't sure themselves.

x-o000o-x

Kise was lounging in their living room, watching a random horror movie currently being aired. The blond was able to leave the four walls of his bedroom after hearing from his stepbrother that their dad went somewhere. And speaking of stepbrother, Kise noticed Akashi talking to someone on his phone, nodding once in a while at whatever the caller was saying. Afterwards, the blond saw his brother approaching him, making him tilt his head sideways in mild curiosity.

"Ryouta," The boy began once he reached the spot where Kise was seated, "Could you close your eyes for a moment?"

"Ehh? Why?" The blond asked, confused.

"Could you?" Akashi asked again instead of answering his brother.

Kise furrowed his brows, wondering what Akashi was up to. However, despite his confusion, the golden eyed male did what the boy wanted him to do, slowly closing his eyes to hide his stunning golden pools from the world. But once he closed his eyes, Kise felt something soft and cotton-like being placed around his eyes. A blindfold. "Sei-chan? W-what are you doing?"

"Shh, don't ask and just trust me." Was the simple answer. "Now come on." Slowly, the ten-year old guided his brother, helping the blond to stand before carefully leading him out the house, making sure to maneuver the blond away from whatever object inside the house that may end up tripping him. After a few minutes of walking, the two reached the front of their mansion were a black car was parked, waiting for the two of them. Guiding his blindfolded brother inside the car before he too took a seat inside; Akashi nodded towards the other occupants of the vehicle who smiled at him.

Soon after, the engine started, making Kise jolt in shock, his hands moving to feel his surroundings. "Sei-chan, are we in the car? Where are we going? Why do I have to be blindfolded? Sei-chan?"

"Just relax, Ryouta-kun." Sora's sweet voice rang in Kise's ears, momentarily taking away the panic currently rising within his chest.

"Sora-san?" The blond questioned, "Where are we going?"

The woman smiled even though her stepson couldn't see it, "It's a surprise."

"Who else is in the car?" The golden eyed male asked again.

"Just the driver." It was Akashi who answered, making the blond nod. "It's fine if you sleep. I will wake you up later."

And sleep he did. He couldn't see the sceneries anyway.

-.-.-.-.-

Kise had no idea how much time passed, all he knew is that he couldn't feel the car moving any longer and there was someone shaking him awake. With a yawn the blond opened his eyes and he panicked. Why is it dark? Frantically moving around the blond began asking question as to where he was, what had happened and why is it dark? Calming only when a warm hand held him in place follow by an angelic voice.

"Ryouta-kun, calm down. You're blindfolded, remember?" Sora stated, gently running her fingers through Kise's hair, effectively calming the blond down.

"Then, where are we?" The blond finally asked as everything registered in his now awake brain.

"We have arrived." Akashi told his brother, opening the car's door before once again guiding the blond, this time out of the car. Once all of them were out the car, the boy carefully turned to look at the person waiting for them, nodding towards the man standing before them. Carefully letting his brother go, Akashi took a step back, allowing the other to lead Kise towards wherever it was they were supposed to go.

"Sei-chan?" The golden eyed male called out as he felt a different pair of hands guiding him.

"It's alright Ryouta, I'm right here." The boy assured, taking strides beside his brother. "Be prepared for your surprise, alright?"

Kise nodded; somewhat excited of the 'surprise' his brother was talking about.

x-o000o-x

From where they were waiting, Aomine and Kagami couldn't help but think of how the stupid sticky note had fooled them. Swearing to themselves that they wouldn't let a damn note trick them again. However, despite cursing the inanimate object rather than the one who wrote it, the two remained standing outside their house. They don't know why, but both of them felt as if there was something great that would come out if they followed what was written on the note, and as such, they made no move to go inside.

Not long, Aomine noticed something emerging from the distance; squinting his eyes in an attempt to get a better view of whatever it was that was heading their way. But when all he could see were blurry moving figures—the rays of the sun shining almost strategically on where the figures were, making it even harder for him to see— the tanned male elbowed the red-head lightly. "Oi, Kagami, what's that?" He asked while pointing to a particular direction.

"I don't know, it's too far." Kagami answered, now focused on the figures as well. "And the sun's hurting my eyes."

The two, out of curiosity, waited until the figures were close enough for them to see properly.

Slowly…

Slowly…

The figures approached them…

Closer…

Closer…

And just right there and then…

As the figures stopped right exactly where the two of them stood…

Everything stopped…

-.-.-.-.-

Kise suddenly felt himself being pulled to a stop…

And then a few minutes of nothing…

Whipping his head to both his right and left, Kise tried to feel the presence of his brother and the other person with them, wanting to remove the blindfold covering his eyes. "Sei-chan?"

"Ryouta, you can look now." Akashi said and Kise wondered why the voice of his brother sounded a little ways away from him. Slowly, Kise raised his hand, gingerly touching the blindfold that was preventing him from using his sight before pulling the cloth off his eyes completely. Blinking as his eyes adjusted to the light, Kise looked around, searching for his companions, only to be met by a completely familiar surrounding. Ever so slowly, Kise turned his head, hoping to see what he always wished to see.

Golden eyes widened as a gasp left his lips…

-.-.-.-.-

"_Kise?_" Aomine and Kagami both let out at the same time, looking just as surprised as the person before them.

"…Aomine-cchi…Kagami-cchi?" Kise murmured, not quite knowing what to say just yet, stuttering as he attempted to at least say something, anything, but the shock of seeing his boyfriends again made the gears inside his head stop turning. "W-what…why…I…" Noticing that both Aomine and Kagami was shocked as well and that they were looking questioningly somewhere, or rather at someone, Kise turned to look where his boyfriends were looking and the sight that met his eyes was something he never really expected.

There, in the distance, just a few feet away from them, stood his father—Akashi and Sora behind him—smiling softly at him. And then, slowly, Kogane nodded gesturing towards the red-head and the tanned male, a simple act that conveyed a much deeper meaning, something that Kise figured right away—Kagami and Aomine did too, shocking them even further. Expectant golden eyes looked back up at Aomine and Kagami, asking for a silent permission.

Kagami smiled, "Go ahead." And with that, Kise rushed to where his father stood and before the man could react, Kise had already hugged him.

Happily, Kogane hugged his son back, whispering softly. "This is where you truly belong, Ryouta. With them. _You're finally home_."

"_Thank you_…" Kise whispered just as softly, "…_Dad._" Hearing that, Kogane felt his heart swell with joy. He knew voicing out their apologies wasn't necessary anymore; the hug, those words and the smile Kise was giving him was more than enough to let him know that he was forgiven, that he wasn't really hated. It made him feel accomplished. He finally did something right. He was finally able to make his son happy. He was, at last, able to become the kind of father he wanted to be.

"Go now, they're waiting for you." Kogane said without a single trace of sadness, such emotions have no place right now. He may be letting go of his son, but just the knowledge that the blond would be with the people who could and _would_ treat him like the most valuable treasure in the whole vast _universe_ washed all the negative emotions he should be feeling but wasn't. Kise is in good hands after all. Slowly, Kogane felt his son release him, smiling as the blond moved to hug his younger brother.

"Sei-chan, thank you." Kise said, squeezing the startled boy. "I'll miss you. Visit me when you could, alright?"

"I will…promise." Akashi said and Kogane noticed how his youngest son was trying so hard not to cry.

Afterwards, Kise released his brother to face his stepmother. "Thank you so much too, Sora-san." Then he shook his head, "No, thank you…_Mom._" And he hugged the woman who fell speechless after hearing him call her mom, making the smile on Kogane's lips widened. When he released the woman, Kise once again faced his father, bowing down gratefully before he turned around, bolting in a mad dash to where Aomine and Kagami stood. No need for his family to see the tears running down his cheeks.

-.-.-.-.-

Skidding to a stop in front Aomine and Kagami who was waiting for him with wide smiles which Kise returned almost instantly, smiling through his tears.

"Aomine-cchi, Kagami-cchi…" Kise continued to smile, not really caring if he looked like a fool since there were still tears running down his cheeks, liquid crystals he couldn't quite stop from flowing.

"Kise…" Kagami and Aomine said affectionately. The blond was crying, but they made no move to make him stop. Kise was happy, _really_ happy. They knew because their angel was glowing, his golden eyes shining brighter than ever before, but most of all, Kise was smiling that wide smile of his that both of them missed so much, the smile that they would be seeing for as long as they want and still never get tired of. It was the smile that they love just as much as the person sporting it.

The three continued to stand there, simply staring at each other, smiling like idiots.

Slowly, Kagami and Aomine raised their hands, opening them wide for the blond, and without a moment's hesitation Kise took a single leap, throwing himself forward where his boyfriends were ready to catch him, always, _always_. Reveling in the strong, warm, protective arms that wrapped around him. This, with Aomine and Kagami, is the place where he belongs and he was just glad to finally be back.

"_Welcome home._"

"_I'm home-ssu!_"

_Together at last…_

**~The End~**

x-o000o-x

A/N: Yes, this is it. The end. No more hiding from flying pointy objects and such. I know I could still do so much more, however, please understand that this is the kind of ending I have planned even before I started writing this and I hope you like it. This fic had really grown on me and I'm kind of sad to end this one—this fic led me into meeting you all anyway—however, I'm also glad to finish my very first multi-chaptered KnB fic.

And now that we've reached the end, please allow me to take up this space to thank all of you amazing people who read, favorite, followed and reviewed this story. Thank you so much for being part of this story. None of this would have been possible without any of you awesome people. Please continue making every author out there happy! You guys have no idea how much I love you. Once again, thank you so very, very much and I hope to see you again in the future fics I plan to write!

As a token of my gratitude, and also because I really love you all, I present you these specials! Have fun!

x-o000o-x

**Omake! (Special no.1!)**

Aomine, Kagami and Kise were busy making up for all their lost times. The three have their bodies pressed so closely together as they kissed each other alternately, all of them moaning softly. The moment was beyond perfect…

Until of course, they were interrupted by the sudden knock coming from the door, causing Kagami and Kise to leap away from Aomine almost instantly, both ales sporting a deep blush. The tanned male groaned, glaring at the door as he moved to stand up and gave whoever interrupted them a good bout of yelling. Swinging the door in frustration, Aomine was about ready to yell, however at the sight of familiar heterochromatic eyes staring up at him, all words died in his throat.

"Hello, Daiki." Akashi greeted before entering the house, not even waiting for the tanned male's invitation.

"H-hey! Wait!" The tanned male exclaimed, chasing the young Akashi who was already facing an equally startled Kagami and a widely smiling Kise who was undoubtedly happy to see the boy.

"Hello Ryouta," Akashi greeted, nodding towards his brother before turning to face Kagami, "And to you as well, Taiga."

"Hello…" Kagami spoke as blood red eyes finally took in the sight of the travelling bag situated beside their 'guest'. "Err, why do you have a travelling bag with you?" The red-head questioned hesitantly.

"I decided to stay with you," Was the boy's straightforward answer. "Father and mother agreed to what I wanted to do. Father even provided me with one of his credit cards."

"You're staying with us, Sei-chan?" Kise asked, unable to hide the excitement in his voice.

"Yes," The boy answered, nodding ever so slightly.

"Oi! Wait a moment!" Aomine suddenly yelled in protest. "You couldn't stay here! We don't have any extra rooms for you!"

Heterochromatic eyes narrowed dangerously, and both Aomine and Kagami felt the temperature around them drop a few degrees below zero, making them gulp. Such a scary look, as what they concluded, would surely be able to freeze hell over and burn heaven with smoldering red flames. "Are you saying no to me?" The boy asked in a deadly voice, as if he was daring anyone to refuse him, pulling out his beloved scissors before pointing it towards the tanned male and the red-head—Kagami didn't know why Akashi was threatening him as well—the snipping sound from the pointy object frightening them further. "I'm asking you, are you saying no to me?"

"What? Who said no? You could stay here, right Kagami?" Aomine said, laughing nervously as Kagami nodded vigorously.

"Good," Akashi stated, satisfied at the two's response, before he was pulled to a hug by a really happy Kise.

"Yay! Sei-chan's staying with us-ssu!" Kise exclaimed happily, talking animatedly on how his brother could use his previous room before he turned to face his boyfriends, flashing them his trademark smile. "Aomine-cchi, Kagami-cchi, thank you-ssu!"

Ah well, if Kise was happy, then it's alright to have another person in the house, regardless of how terrifying said person was.

-.-.-.-.-

**Omake! (Special No.2!)**

Aomine and Kagami stepped out of their room very early in the morning, none of them bothering to wake up the slumbering blond currently occupying the bed. Kise was tired from their nightly, ahem, _activities_ after all, so they just let him sleep. But much to their surprise, they found Akashi already awake, the boy sitting like a count of some sorts on the couch.

"Good morning, Daiki, Taiga." The boy greeted, not even turning to look at the two. "Why don't you take a seat and have a small chat with me? I have a few things I want to discuss to you about." Looking at each other momentarily, both males came to a silent agreement to do what Akashi wanted them to do, knowing that the boy hated being disobeyed the most. Quickly scrambling to take their seats, Aomine and Kagami stared questioningly at Kise's brother, furrowing their brows in confusion as the boy pulled out a piece of paper that looked like some sort of list.

"What is it that you want to talk about?" Kagami asked.

"Well you see, last night," Akashi began, eyeing his brother's boyfriends, "I was awakened by the _noises_ coming from your room." The emphasis of that one word made both males blush. "So I made a list of few things I want you to do."

"And that would be?" Aomine questioned.

"First of all, when both of you are planning to _make love_ to my brother, please make sure to keep it down. Remember, there's a ten-year old staying in the room just beside your own." Akashi stated and the other two stopped themselves from commenting on how ironic the boy's statement was since he could say such a thing so casually. "Also, your room isn't exactly sound proof." Then he looked at his list again, "Two, make sure to be gentle with my brother. I will not allow you to be rough with him."

And the list went on and on…

Finally, after half an hour, their long talk was over.

"Do you understand?" Heterochromatic eyes bore straight into blood red eyes before shifting to lock gazes with navy orbs, "Well do you?" He asked again.

_Snip! Snip!_

Aomine and Kagami sweat-dropped at the sound of the scissors the boy was holding. Seriously where did that came from?

_Snip! Snip! Snip! Snip!_

And as the snipping sound became faster, Aomine and Kagami answered right away, "We understand!"

"Good," Akashi said, "Now breakfast. I'm hungry."

With that, Kise's boyfriends bolted away from the living room to prepare the boy's meal.

And yes, Akashi Seijuurou is the only one who could wear a _teddy bear _patterned pajamas and still look utterly _terrifying_.

x-o000o-x


End file.
